GEEK LOVE: EDWARD'S STORY by Forestrosesprite
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Seqüência de GEEK LOVE. Um Edward socialmente desajeitado tem de lidar com sua melhor amiga de longa data apaixonada. Ele logo descobre que as garotas não são as coisas horríveis das quais ele teve medo por tanto tempo. ExB. POV Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**GEEK LOVE: EDWARD'S STORY**

**Autora: Forestrosesprite **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 751055/ Forestrosesprite )

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Romance

**Censura: **+13

**Fic Original: Geek Love: Edward's History ( **http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5139534/ 1/ Geek_Love_Edwards_Story )

**Sinopse:**

Seqüência de **GEEK LOVE**. _Um Edward socialmente desajeitado tem de lidar com sua melhor amiga de longa data apaixonada. Ele logo descobre que as garotas não são as coisas horríveis das quais ele teve medo por tanto tempo. ExB. POV Edward._

_

* * *

_

**Nota****da Autora**: Esta história é uma continuação da minha história, **Geek Love**, que é escrita do ponto de vista de Bella. Estas duas histórias acontecem simultaneamente. Sugiro que você a leia primeiro, mas não é necessário. Se você é impaciente para o final, no entanto, então você pode ler o lado de Bella da história, que deveria ser lido primeiro.

Eu não possuo nenhum dos personagens de Twilight. Se eu possuísse, eu não os compartilharia.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**Forestrosesprite,**__ a mim só pertence a tradução._

_

* * *

_

**AMOR GEEK: A HISTÓRIA DE EDWARD**

**C****apítulo 1**

As garotas sempre estiveram rastejando umas sobre as outras para chegar a mim. Desde que completei quinze anos, eu me senti um pouco como um pedaço de carne sobre os quais dois cachorros estavam brigando. Eu odiava isso.

Jasper tinha sempre me informado que qualquer homem heterossexual amaria toda a atenção que eu tinha do sexo feminino, mas eu apenas odiava isso totalmente.

As garotas eram atacadas pela minha aparência. Era da mesma forma com Jasper. Éramos atraentes e, portanto, éramos procurados. Mas o problema era, depois que a garota tivesse mesmo o tempo para me conhecer, ela não se importava. Elas pareciam querer falar sobre roupas e sapatos, sobre o próximo filme de algum ator estúpido de filmes por quem, aparentemente, todo mundo estava apaixonado. Elas queriam ouvir como eles eram bonitos e especiais. Eles não eram especiais. A maioria dessas garotas nunca pegou um livro sem a ameaça de uma nota ruim para fazerem isso. Elas assistiam filmes por quem estivesse neles, e não pela trama.

Eu sabia que havia outros tipos de garotas aí fora. Eu sabia que nem toda garota era superficial e centrada em si mesma, mas nunca pareceu ser qualquer uma das que conversou comigo.

No colegial, se uma garota queria falar comigo, eu debocharia dela. Eu falaria com ela sobre livros que ela nunca tinha ouvido falar, muito menos ler. Eu falaria com ela sobre música, do tipo boa, não o lixo que era tocado na maioria das estações de rádio e considerada legal. Eu falaria sobre a escola. Eu gostava da escola. Eu gostava de aprendizagem. Eu gostava de ser inteligente. Esses tipos de conversas que sempre as enviava fugindo gritando.

Eu sempre esperava que fosse diferente, mas eles nunca eram. Era sempre a mesma velha história. Então, houve as que nunca se preocuparam em falar comigo, mas eram simplesmente obcecadas à distância.

Eu tive meu quinhão de perseguidoras femininas na escola. Eu disse a todas elas muito gentilmente que eu não estava interessado e algumas conseguiram se afastar, mas sempre havia uma ou duas que se agarravam a alguma fantasia ridícula me envolvendo.

Eu tinha começado a simplesmente ignorá-las. Funcionou melhor. Eu não era muito social mesmo, então ignorá-las e ser rude quando elas eram persistentes era mais fácil. Claro que, às vezes, isso me fez sentir como uma pessoa má, mas elas estavam perdendo o meu tempo, assim como seus próprios. Por que não esmagar os sonhos mais cedo para que pudéssemos seguir em frente com nossas vidas?

Agora que eu estava na faculdade, eu ainda tinha que lidar com elas. O primeiro dia de aulas sempre era o pior. Havia sempre uma em cada aula que tinha que desfilar-se na minha frente. Eu estava preocupado que essas garotas realmente pensassem que blusas com decote eram uma forma adequada para conseguir que um cara gostasse delas. Eu talvez tenha sido rude com elas, mas todas estas garotas mereciam algo melhor do que um cara que as julgasse pelo conteúdo das suas blusas.

Passei as primeiras horas do meu dia no prédio de música. Eu não precisava de nenhuma das aulas de música, mas a professora de piano deixa-me passear e tocar o piano no período da manhã. Era melhor do que o velho pedaço de lixo vertical que eu tinha conseguido na faculdade. Pianos verticais nunca tinham um bom som.

Garotas na aula de piano básico sempre achavam uma desculpa ou outra para andar por mim, sempre dando um sorriso. Parte de mim sabia que eu deveria sorrir de volta, apenas para tentar ser agradável por uma vez, mas eu odiava incentivá-las. Jasper disse que se eu me deixasse aproximar de uma delas, então talvez eu possa encontrar alguém que eu goste. Eu sempre ressaltei que ele nunca teve uma namorada também, então ele não tinha nada a me dar conselhos sobre relacionamentos.

A aula de história estava vazia quando cheguei lá. Parte de mim queria que ela ficasse desse jeito. Eu poderia ficar aqui sozinho pelo resto do dia. Eu gostaria disso. Nenhuma pessoa soava agradável.

Eu puxei meu desintegrado exemplar de "As Terras Devastadas" para fora da minha mochila. Se eu lesse o livro mais uma vez, ele desmoronaria sobre mim.

Eu não prestei atenção quando a porta da sala foi aberta e fechada algumas vezes. Que interesse eu tinha em meus colegas de classe?

Alguém se sentou ao meu lado, o que era estranho. Você não se senta ao lado de outra pessoa quando havia outros assentos para escolher. Eu não me importava, mas era estranho quando as pessoas iam contra as normas sociais. Eu poderia dizer apenas pelo movimento que a pessoa que sentou ao meu lado era uma garota.

Minhas entranhas paralisaram. Outra com quem lidar. Outro sonho para esmagar, ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu realmente não gostava de tudo isso. Talvez ela me deixasse sozinho.

Ouvi-a suspirar baixinho para si mesma, mas eu não olhei para cima. Ela bateu seu lápis ao lado da sua mesa, mantendo no ritmo perfeito com o tique-taque do relógio na parede.

A batida parou e seu lápis baixou para a folha de papel aberta do fichário. Eu podia sentir seu olhar no lado do meu rosto. Eu estava acostumado a isso e fiz o meu melhor para ignorá-la, mas não demorou muito para que meus instintos chutassem e eu olhei de volta.

Ela tinha uma pele delicada e pálida, que era quase tão branca quanto a minha. Sua tez pálida era ainda mais pronunciada pelos longos cabelos castanhos ondulados que meio que escondiam seu rosto e pelos olhos escuros cor de chocolate.

Quando aqueles olhos castanhos registraram que eu estava olhando para ela, sua pele delicada pegou fogo. Seu rosto inteiro ficou vermelho tão rapidamente que eu fiquei momentaneamente preocupado com a saúde da garota. Ela arrancou os olhos para longe dos meus e olhou incisivamente para a parede oposta.

Estranho, não era essa a reação que eu geralmente tinha das fêmeas. Se eu as pegava olhando, elas teriam, ou desviado o olhar e em seguida olhado de volta e sorrido, ou apenas sorririam e começariam a falar. Esta garota corou, e violentamente. Eu não tinha dado a essa garota nenhuma razão para corar e, ainda assim, ela ficou mais vermelha do que um caminhão de bombeiros quando eu olhei para ela.

Ela passou o resto da aula desesperadamente tentando não olhar para mim de novo. Seu comportamento era muito estranho e eu achei quase impossível não centrar minha atenção sobre ela.

Durante o resto do dia o rosto daquela garota me seguiu. Suas reações eram tão atípicas do que eu estava acostumado. Imaginei que o fato de que isto era novo e desconhecido para mim foi o motivo que ela parecia ter assumido os meus pensamentos. Eu nunca tinha focado em qualquer outra mulher na minha vida, o que era tão especial sobre esta? Provavelmente nada.

Naquela noite Jasper notou minha preocupação. Expliquei a situação para ele e tudo que Jasper disse foi, "isso significa que ela gosta de você".

"Muito útil." Eu disse sarcasticamente. "Eu poderia ter imaginado isso sozinho".

"Você deveria estar acostumado com isso até agora." Jasper estava certo, eu deveria estar, e eu estava. Mas esta tinha me pegado desprevenido.

"A maioria das garotas com quem eu lido tem mais confiança." Eu apontei. "Elas imediatamente querem falar comigo e esperam que eu as convide para sair instantaneamente. Eu não estou acostumado com corar".

Jasper bufou. "Você apenas nunca notou isso antes. Ela é apenas outra garota. Não me diga que depois de todos estes anos de lutar com elas você finalmente vai deixar uma delas chegar até você".

Eu olhei para Jasper. É claro que eu não iria.

"Os parceiros serão, estas duas linhas, essas duas linhas," a professora colocou a mão para baixo sobre a minha mesa, "e essas duas linhas. Cada dia eu darei a vocês uma missão como essa," ela me entregou uma pilha de metade de folhas de papel com perguntas sobre eles. Eu peguei a de cima e entreguei o resto para trás. "Todos os dias você e seu parceiro responderão a quatro perguntas sobre a leitura das noites anteriores. Essas perguntas virão novamente nas palestras. Estes testes são vinte por cento do valor da sua nota, então eu sugiro que vocês trabalhem juntos. Normalmente eu iria apenas dar-lhes dez minutos, mas hoje vou dar-lhes um extra de cinco para conhecer uns aos outros. Mãos à obra!"

Eu comecei a folhear as páginas do meu livro para encontrar o início do primeiro capítulo. Eu podia sentir a garota do dia anterior olhando para mim. Eu não olhei de volta.

"Eu sou Bella." Ela disse. Eu podia ouvir sua tentativa de manter a voz normal, mas ela tremeu, no entanto.

Olhei para ela pelo canto do meu olho. O rosto dela não estava vermelho ainda, mas parecia muito mais rosado do que provavelmente era naturalmente.

"Edward." Eu respondi brandamente.

Ela pareceu um pouco chateada com a minha indiferença. Um olhar preocupado cruzou seus olhos e ela mordeu seu lábio inferior em pensamento.

"Você leu o capítulo?" Eu perguntei com um suspiro. A maioria dos parceiros que eu já tive nunca fazia a leitura. Eu sempre fiquei preso com alguém que me fazia fazer todo o trabalho.

"Sim." Ela disse indignada, suas sobrancelhas franzidas juntas. "Pareço não ter lido?" Ela virou-se para mim.

Eu quase ri. Um minuto ela é tímida e envergonhada, então, no outro, ela está me repreendendo. Eu nunca conheci uma garota, além de Rose, que se levantava para mim assim quando eu dizia algo rude. Ela simplesmente não têm reações normais.

"Desculpe." Eu continuei a minha tentativa de encontrar a página correta. "Estou acostumado a estar sempre preso com pessoas que não fazem nada".

A carranca de Bella suavizou. Ela conhecia o sentimento. "Bem, eu ficaria feliz de fazer minha parte se você me deixasse _olhar as perguntas_".

Entreguei a ela a folha de papel e voltei ao livro.

"Você quer dividi-las, ou trabalhar junto?" Eu perguntei. Esta garota estava rapidamente se tornando muito interessante. Eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de fugir dela senão eu acabaria pensando nela pelo resto do dia novamente.

"Acho que a idéia era para nós trabalharmos juntos." Ela falou através de seus dentes. Eu estava conseguindo irritá-la. Bem, isso era alguma coisa.

"Tudo bem. Você quer escrever, ou eu escrevo?"

"Você provavelmente deveria." Ela deu de ombros. " Tenho a caligrafia de um menino de seis anos de idade".

Não pude deixar de rir com isso. Ela olhou levemente furiosa. Eu não entendia por quê, foi ela quem tinha feito a piada, depois de tudo.

Eu parei, me preparando para escrever a primeira resposta. Antes que eu pudesse escrever uma frase, Bella respondeu à pergunta toda sem sequer um olhar para o seu livro, que estava bem fechado em sua mesa. Eu tive que admitir, fiquei impressionado. Eu duvidava que Jasper poderia ter vindo com essa resposta tão rápido.

Nós terminamos cedo e ela fez uma tentativa de falar comigo. Eu não queria falar. Falar as convidava a entrar. Eu não queria convidar Bella, pensei. Bella parecia um pouco inteligente demais e um pouco tímida demais, como se tudo fosse algum tipo de plano, ou algo assim. Ela tinha conseguido a minha atenção, o que foi, na minha opinião, uma coisa ruim. Eu não quero passar meus dias pensando no que estava acontecendo na mente desta garota quando a maioria das garotas era tão fácil de ler. Cheguei à conclusão de que ela deveria ser igual à todas as outras garotas, eu só não estava vendo isso ainda.

No final da aula, ela virou a bolsa no ombro e sorriu para mim. "Vejo você na próxima." Ela disse alegremente.

Seu sorriso me pegou desprevenido. Como você pode sorrir para alguém que tinha sido tão desconsiderado com você pela última hora?

Acenei para ela sem dizer uma palavra. _Garota estranha._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Tive que rir com esse comentário do Edward... "garota estranha"... e ele é o que? Agora vamos entender um pouco o que ele pensava durante os acontecimentos..._

_Essa fic será postada nos mesmos dias em que era a outra, terça, quinta e sábado!_

_Portanto... DEIXEM REVIEWS!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Fic nova estreou ontem:__** Where There´s Smoke**__... Edward bombeiro *suspira*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Pelas próximas duas semanas, Bella parecia estar em toda parte. Eu sempre conseguia chegar à faculdade no mesmo horário que ela e fazia o meu melhor para estacionar o mais longe dela e daquela decrépita picape velha que ela dirigia por aí.

Quanto mais eu a via, mais eu pensava nela. Depois de semanas da minha indiferença, Bella não parecia ser dissuadida. Ela ainda falava comigo todos os dias, eu querendo ou não falar com ela. Ela sempre me cumprimentava com um sorriso e sempre dizia adeus com um aceno. Era tão estranho. A maioria das garotas teria desistido até agora.

Eu aprendi que Bella era muito inteligente. Mesmo que ela não fosse uma estudante de História, a garota conhecia as coisas. Ela estava sempre lendo alguma coisa, o que me intrigava. É tão raro que eu veja garotas carregando livros com elas para a aula. Bella parecia nunca ir a lugar nenhum sem um livro enfiado em sua mochila.

Incomodava-me o quanto eu pensava nela. Eu tinha certeza que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela se tornaria uma daquelas garotas que eu tanto odiava e então eu me odiaria por até mesmo pensar nela. Eu odiava Bella porque eu queria que ela fosse diferente. De todas as garotas que já haviam disputado minha atenção, Bella foi a primeira com quem eu realmente queria falar, mas eu estava com muito medo de que ela seria igual às outras.

Às vezes parecia que eu a estava seguindo, eu a via tantas vezes. Meu subconsciente parecia procurá-la. Eu sentia essa necessidade puxando para estar perto dela, para vê-la. Como se eu estivesse esperando o momento em que eu pudesse provar que ela era apenas uma garota normal.

Certa manhã, eu a vi andando para a minha sala de aula. Em vez de ficar no caminho, Bella tomou um atalho através de uma trilha de cascalho que simplesmente cortava o canto que ela teria que tomar se ela tivesse permanecido no asfalto. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-la balançar cambaleante sobre a superfície rochosa que ela tinha escolhido para atravessar. A próxima vez que eu a vi no mesmo lugar, ela escolheu permanecer no caminho.

Eu também a tinha visto na biblioteca antes da nossa aula. Ela viria uma meia hora antes para ler seu livro e sair da chuva. Às vezes ela simplesmente só andaria para cima e para baixo pelas fileiras de livros, geralmente na seção de poesia. Uma vez eu a tinha visto puxar um velho livro encadernado em couro e elevá-la ao rosto. Eu pensei que era a única pessoa que gostava do cheiro de livros antigos. Aparentemente não.

Essa obsessão estava se tornando muito intensa e eu teria que pôr um fim a isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Isso simplesmente não era eu.

Certa manhã, eu tinha começado como qualquer outra manhã. Eu fiz o meu melhor para estacionar longe do lugar onde Bella normalmente parava sua picape e comecei a minha caminhada para a aula. Atrás de mim ouvi sons de passos na calçada, como se alguém estivesse correndo. Bella passou correndo por mim em um borrão. Eu acho que eu sabia que ela cairia antes que ela soubesse.

Minhas mãos estalaram para fora e eu agarrei-a pela cintura antes de ela bater no chão. Ajudei-a a voltar até seus pés, minha mente enrolando com o fato de que eu tinha acabado de tocá-la.

Bella escovou-se para fora e virou-se para mim. Não foi até que ela percebeu quem eu era que seu rosto virou um tom de vermelho de novo. Era como se ela estivesse mais constrangida só porque era eu ali.

"Obrigada, Edward." Ela murmurou em seu peito, mantendo seus olhos treinados na calçada.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Você estava caindo." Tentei o meu melhor para me convencer de que não fui afetado pelo fato de que eu a havia tocado, embora o meu corpo inteiro estivesse cantarolando.

Bella puxou sua camisa nervosamente. "Não seria a primeira vez." Ela deu de ombros. Ela soltou um riso estridente e então corou novamente, mastigando seu lábio.

Eu tentei não prestar atenção no jeito que ela estava torturando seu lábio inferior com seus dentes. Por alguma estranha razão eu achei a ação muito perturbadora. Procurei algo a dizer. "Você cai muitas vezes?" Eu parecia o meu pai.

Bella provou que era possível transformar-se em vários tons de vermelho. "Sim".

"Pode ser um problema no ouvido interno." Isso poderia causar mau equilíbrio, não poderia? Eu estava tentando parecer apenas um pouco interessado nela. Eu não a queria ao redor. Se eu fingisse que não me importava, então talvez ela fosse embora.

Bella parecia confusa. "Obrigada?"

Encolhi os ombros. Parecia ser o meu ir à ação por ser indiferente. "Ou isso, ou você precisa prestar mais atenção para onde você está andando".

Comecei a andar para a minha aula, esperando que ela não me acompanhasse. Ela o fez. Fiz o meu melhor para prestar atenção apenas no caminho. Eu tinha que manter essa garota longe de mim e ela continuava chegando mais e mais perto. Minhas mãos estavam formigando pela sensação de tocá-la. Eu tinha tido as minhas mãos sobre suas curvas delicadas. Eu realmente nunca tinha tocado uma garota antes daquele momento. Ela era mais suave do que eu esperava, mais delicada. Parte de mim estava com medo de que, se eu a agarrasse muito forte, então ela quebraria.

"Vejo você na sala de aula." Bella sorriu para mim.

Dei um salto, assustado. Eu tinha esquecido que ela estava andando comigo. Eu dei a ela um meio sorriso e acenei. Eu rapidamente me afastei dela para caminhar até a minha sala de aula. Fiquei irritado que eu tinha estado tão preso na forma como Bella era e na sensação dela. Tenho certeza que ela era como a maioria das garotas. Qual era o problema? Por que não ela podia ver que eu não estava interessado e me deixar sozinho?

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que acharam? Vamos fingir que acreditamos que Edward não está interessado na Bella... só a mão formigando e a sensação de tocá-la... kkk_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na quinta-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ontem estreei fic nova: __**THE SCREAMERS**__... Bella é uma sem-teto e Edward um astro do rock…_

_E hoje estou estreando __**SEX TOY**__... boa demais... cheia de lemons! É da mesma autora de várias fics que eu já traduzi aqui, Naked Desire, Biology, The Teacher, The Banana..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Bella tinha tentado me agradecer mais uma vez por ajudá-la, mas depois disso pareceu como se ela tivesse desistido. Durante uma semana inteira Bella já não forçava a conversa comigo. Ela sairia da sala de aula sem mais que um aceno na minha direção. E eu o odiava isso.

Eu odiava cada momento em que ela estava me ignorando. Normalmente, eu sinto uma espécie de alívio quando uma garota desiste, mas agora tudo o que eu sentia era decepção. Eu deveria ter sabido melhor. Bella era exatamente como as outras garotas. Ela era tão boa por sair da minha vida agora e eu não deveria ter me importado.

Jasper tinha me arrastado para sair. Ele disse que eu era uma dor na bunda e eu precisava ter algum divertimento. Ele tinha falado sobre essa coisa estúpida de Star Wars por semanas, eu não poderia me importar menos.

Eu adorava Star Wars, sem dúvida. Quando Jasper e eu éramos crianças, era sobre tudo o que falaríamos. Mas eu não via nenhum ponto em ser arrastado para o cinema para assistir todos os três filmes que ambos possuíamos cópias. Eu sugeri que se ele queria vê-los tanto, que então poderíamos assistir no conforto da nossa própria sala de estar.

Jasper insistiu que nós saíssemos. Eu acho que os comentários de Emmett sobre como Jasper e eu éramos como um casal de velhos estavam atingindo-o.

Eu decidi que seria mais fácil ir tranqüilamente. Pelo menos seria legal ver os filmes em uma tela tão grande.

Indo para coisas como essa sempre me lembrava que pelo menos havia caras lá fora que eram ainda mais geeks do que eu. Isso era uma espécie de conforto. Eu só esperava que quando eu estivesse na metade dos meus trinta anos, Jasper e eu ainda não estaríamos indo pra coisas como esta como uma desculpa para sair dos porões das nossas mães.

Nós nos estabelecemos perto da parte traseira e vimos o resto da nossa espécie encher o cinema. Jasper tentou me fazer sorrir, mas não estava funcionando. Eu ainda estava pensando em Bella. Tinha sido uma semana sem nenhuma palavra dela além da conversa necessária que os parceiros faziam. Eu sinto falta dela. Eu estava tendo problemas para admitir o fato de que eu tinha gostado de tê-la ao meu redor. Eu tinha assustado a garota errada?

Não, ela afastou-se sozinha. Essa foi a decisão dela. Bella era apenas uma garota e eu tinha que parar de pensar nela.

"Você se lembra quando éramos crianças," Jasper perguntou, "e nós costumávamos brincar disso o tempo todo?"

"Sim." Eu concordei. "Você era Luke, eu era Han e Rose era Leia".

"Você tem que admitir," Jasper sorriu, "funcionava perfeitamente bem".

Isso foi quando Jasper tinha planejado que eu me casaria com sua irmã. Foi a única maneira que Jasper podia ver que nós dois poderíamos nos tornar irmãos. Rose era uma boa amiga, mas ela estava longe demais do que eu namoraria, era assustador.

"Sim." Eu ri. "Talvez agora nós poderíamos conseguir que Emmett fosse Chewbacca".

Jasper riu comigo neste momento. Rosalie tinha o hábito de levar homens para casa que eram muito ruins para ela. Eles tanto incentivavam a sua vaidade, vendo-a apenas para o sexo, ou apenas tratando-a mal. Emmett havia assustado tanto Jasper como eu quando Rose nos apresentou, mas o jogador de futebol extra grande era o melhor homem que Rose já tinha trazido para casa.

Emmett não deixava que as pessoas tratassem Rose como um objeto só porque ela era bonita. Ele não pegava a sua merda e ele não fazia as coisas só porque ela fazia beicinho para ele. Emmett realmente amava Rose e por isso Jasper e eu não conseguíamos gostar dele melhor. Emmett dava a nós dois um tempo difícil, considerando que ambos vivemos juntos e nenhum de nós jamais tinha namorado antes, mas a brincadeira da provocação era apenas uma parte da personalidade de Emmett.

Eu já tinha visto os filmes de Star Wars tantas vezes que assisti-los parecia levar apenas minutos. Filmes longos passam muito rápido quando você conhece cada linha, cada ação e até mesmo cada erro. A multidão de pessoas fazia mudar a dinâmica do filme um pouco, mas, no geral, era exatamente o mesmo como as outras cinqüenta vezes que eu tinha visto.

Depois do primeiro filme Jasper me deixou sozinho em busca de alimento. Muito para minha decepção, meus pensamentos viajaram de volta para Bella. Eu pensei que talvez na segunda-feira eu pediria desculpas pela maneira que eu tinha agido, mas digria a ela que era melhor assim. Bella não queria ficar pendurada ao redor de algum idiota como eu. Eu não queria estar perto de alguém que não apreciava as mesmas coisas que eu.

Uma cutucada no meu ombro me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Minha cabeça virou ao redor e eu me vi frente a frente com os olhos sorridentes de Bella.

"Hey, Edward." Ela estava sorrindo para mim. Talvez ela não estivesse brava, afinal. Por que ela estava aqui?

"Oi." Eu acenei para ela. Isso foi estúpido. Ela estava a 30 cm atrás de mim, não do outro lado do cinema. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Meus pensamentos me traíram e a pergunta deslizou antes que eu pudesse impedi-la.

"Ah, eu adoro Star Wars. Eu estive esperando por isso há quase um mês." Eu podia ouvir a verdade em sua declaração. Ela não estava apenas colocando isso por minha causa. A garota e eu realmente tínhamos algo em comum.

Eu sorri para ela. Isso pareceu pegá-la de surpresa. Seus olhos se iluminaram fantasticamente e suas bochechas escureceram.

A cabeça de Bella estalou para o lado e a minha a seguiu. Jasper estava andando pelo corredor profundamente conversando com o que parecia ser algum tipo de duende de um conto de fadas.

A menina era minúscula com curto cabelo preto que apontava em todas as direções. Ela tinha um rosto atrevido e estava conversando animadamente com uma voz estridente. Jasper parecia confuso. A única vez que eu já tinha visto Jasper olhar para uma garota daquela forma foi quando nós conhecemos Summer Glau***** em um ano na Comic-Con. Eu tinha pensado que ele proporia casamento a ela ali mesmo no centro de convenções.

_*Summer Lyn Glau, nascida em San Antonio, Texas, em 24/07/1981, é uma atriz e bailarina americana, conhecida pelo papel de River Tam na curta série de ficção científica 'Firefly' e sua continuação, o filme 'Serenity'. Seu trabalho mais recente foi na série 'Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles', atuando como a cyborg Cameron Phillips._

"Bella, este é Jasper." A garota vestida ligeiramente elegante guinchou para Bella.

Jasper sorriu e acenou para Bella, que sorriu e acenou de volta. Talvez acenar para Bella não fosse tão estúpido como eu pensava que era.

Jasper atirou uma caixa de Red vines*** **para mim e eu peguei-os no ar.

_*__Red vines__: é uma marca de doces fabricados nos EUA. Às vezes conhecidos como "alcaçuz vermelho". _

"Vocês dois se conhecem." A garota de cabelo preto perguntou a Bella, apontando de um lado para o outro entre nós.

"Sim." Bella deu de ombros casualmente. "Edward e eu somos parceiros na aula de história." A indiferença em sua voz deixou-me um pouco chateado. Ela fez parecer que eu era apenas alguém que ela aconteceu de conhecer e, na verdade, eu era.

A amiga de Bella parecia pensar de forma diferente pela reação de Bella. Seus olhos brilharam por um segundo antes que ela se virou para mim. "Oi, Edward, eu sou Alice. Prazer em conhecê-lo." Ela segurou a mão dela para mim e eu fui forçado a pegá-la. Esta garota pequenina era surpreendentemente assustadora.

"Olá." Eu consegui dizer. Eu não pude evitar de querer saber do que se tratava o seu fascínio súbito por mim.

Essa Alice sentou-se atrás de mim e se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira para que ela pudesse falar com Jasper. Jasper não falava muito, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava totalmente encantado por essa pessoa. Eu casualmente me inclinei para frente em minha cadeira para dar a eles tanto espaço quanto possível sem ser muito óbvio.

Eu também estava inclinado para a frente na tentativa de me afastar de Bella. Tinha sido ruim quando ela tinha me chamado a atenção. Tinha sido pior que eu realmente pensei sobre quando ela não estava por perto. Mas agora ela tinha acabado de desmentir minhas teorias, que não só ela estava chateada comigo, mas que não tínhamos nada em comum. Eu precisava fugir desta garota antes que ela chegasse mais profundamente em minha cabeça.

Eu queria me virar e conversar com ela sozinho. O que eu diria? Parte de mim queria perguntar por que ela havia se mantido longe de mim esta semana. Parte de mim queria que eu me explicasse. E parte de mim queria dizer a ela que eu não tinha interesse por ela e perguntar se ela poderia por favor se afastar. Eu não gostava do efeito que ela tinha sobre mim.

Fiquei espantado quando as luzes se acenderam novamente. Eu não tinha nem mesmo assistido a um segundo do filme. Eu não me importava, não é como se eu não soubesse o que acontecia.

Jasper me cutucou com o ombro e perguntou se seria melhor se ele se sentasse ao lado de Alice. Eu disse que não me importava. Eu tinha esquecido sobre o meu amigo e a garota estranha muito rapidamente.

Ouvi Alice perguntando a Bella se ela estava bem se Jasper se sentasse com elas.

"Claro, eu não me importo." Eu podia ouvir um pouco de arrependimento na voz de Bella, mas eu poderia dizer que ela faria qualquer coisa para a felicidade da sua amiga.

A voz harmoniosa como o vento de Alice voltou a falar. "Por que você não se senta com Edward? Dessa forma, ele não fica sozinho".

Senti meu corpo inteiro enrijecer. Bella olhou para mim com um olhar desconfiado. Eu sabia o que eu queria e o que eu deveria fazer. Eu dei a ela o meu encolher de ombros indiferente. Deixe que ela pense que eu não me importava, de uma forma ou de outra. Eu me sentava ao lado dela na sala de aula todos os dias. Como um cinema poderia ser diferente?

"Tudo bem." Bella disse sem jeito. Ela sorriu para sua amiga, mas o sorriso não alcançou seus olhos. Seus olhos quase pareciam um pouco irritados. Bella se levantou e foi em direção ao corredor.

"Onde você vai?" Alice riu.

"Para o outro lado." Bella apontou. Sua expressão parecia que ela estava lutando para não adicionar 'duh' no final da frase.

"Basta passar por cima." Alice disse quando Jasper escalou ao lado dela.

Essa pessoa Alice conhece bem Bella? Eu mal conhecia Bella e sabia como ela era desajeitada. Ela havia tropeçado em pé.

"Ok." Bella pareceu concordar comigo.

Ela tentou passar por cima, eu já estava nos meus pés. Ela caiu sobre a cadeira e direto no meu peito. Eu peguei-a pela cintura e reflexivamente puxei seu pequeno corpo ainda mais apertado em mim. Fiquei maravilhado com a forma como ela se encaixava perfeitamente contra mim.

Olhei nos olhos dela e imediatamente percebi que eu não deveria estar segurando-a assim. Eu não queria dar idéias a ela. Eu queria que ela se afastasse. Tocá-la fez isso pior. Eu imediatamente deixei cair minhas mãos e me afastei dela.

Eu fiz o meu melhor para ignorar o rosto de Bella corando e me forcei a acreditar que o olhar que tinha atravessado seus olhos quando eu a tinha soltado tinha sido de alívio. Eu não podia permitir-me pensar que ela queria que eu a tocasse. Eu não podia permitir-me pensar que eu queria tocá-la.

Foi apenas uma coisa química. Uma reação natural que os seres humanos às vezes têm. Talvez eu pudesse ficar bem em estar apenas fisicamente atraído por Bella. Isso pode ser explicado e resolvido. As pessoas estavam sempre fisicamente atraídas por pessoas que nem mesmo gostavam. Não poderia ser evitado. Mas eu não admitiria que qualquer parte da minha mente apreciasse tocá-la.

Eu estabeleci-me de volta no meu assento sem uma palavra e Bella sentou-se ao meu lado. Eu tinha estado errado sobre a diferença entre uma sala de aula e uma sala de cinema. Por um lado, uma sala de cinema estava às escuras. E ela estava muito, muito mais perto do que ela normalmente estava. Eu podia sentir o cheiro do seu shampoo de frésias e o leve cheiro de alcaçuz vermelho que estava pendurado ao seu redor também. Eu enrolei minhas mãos em punhos, acalmando o meu desejo de estender a mão e tocá-la. Eu a tinha segurado duas vezes agora e, ainda assim, eu nunca tinha sentido essa pele de porcelana dela. Parecia macia.

Inclinei-me para longe dela e fiz o meu melhor para me concentrar no filme e fingir que ela não estava lá. Eu precisava que ela não estivesse lá.

Bella guinchou. Levei um momento para perceber que ela estava reagindo ao filme. Claro, ela estava realmente prestando atenção ao que estava acontecendo. "As meninas sempre amam os Ewoks." Eu murmurei para mim mesmo, revirando meus olhos.

Bella me deu um soco no braço. A ação foi tão casual e inesperada que não consegui sufocar a minha risada.

O que havia sobre essa garota que eu achei tão interessante? À primeira vista, eu tinha apenas pensado nela como uma garota comum, mas quanto mais eu olhava, mais errado eu estava. Sua aparência era discreta, mas ficava mais bonita após uma inspeção mais minuciosa. Bella não usava maquiagem. A cor de porcelana pálida de sua pele era completamente dela mesmo. Devido a isso, ela tinha o tipo de rosto que você podia tocar. O rubor que pintava seu rosto era sempre natural e algo que eu achava estranhamente sedutor.

Seus olhos castanhos eram muito mais bonitos do que eu inicialmente tinha dado crédito. Seus olhos eram tão profundos e expressivos, eles eram o tipo de olhos em que você poderia encontrar-se perdido por horas.

Eu acho que achava os lábios de Bella o mais perturbador. No cinema escuro eu podia vê-los suavemente separarados enquanto ela respirava calmamente. Ocasionalmente, ela ficaria tensa mastigando seu lábio inferior como se ela estivesse preocupada com os personagens, ou o que estava acontecendo no filme.

Os olhos dela dispararam em minha direção e eu disparei os meus para longe. Felizmente havia algo para eu estar olhando para trás de mim.

A pequena Alice tinha adormecido com Jasper envolvido em torno dela. Ele tinha um sorriso contente em seu rosto que eu nunca tinha visto no meu amigo antes. Eu conhecia Jasper pela maior parte da minha vida, mas nunca tinha visto meu amigo parecendo tão feliz assim.

Meus olhos encontraram os de Bella enquanto eu olhava para a frente novamente para a tela. Eu balancei a cabeça para trás de mim, indicando o que eu esperava que ela acreditasse que eu estive olhando. Peguei sua expressão quando ela olhou em nossos amigos. Ela também parecia feliz.

Alice tinha decidido que a noite não deveria terminar, apesar do fato de que ela parecia extremamente cansada. Fomos arrastados para a noite de modo que Alice poderia encher-se de açúcar, uma idéia, a julgar pela expressão de Bella, que não era muito inteligente.

Eu vim para mostrar o meu apoio a Jasper e decidi que seria rude deixar Bella sozinha com o novo casal. Bella e eu acabamos partindo em direção ao parque por conta própria. Bella tinha tropeçado novamente e eu tinha conseguido agarrar o braço dela antes de ela bater no chão. Sua falta de coordenação era louca, não havia nada para tropeçar.

Bella tinha se sentado em um velho carrossel de metal girando e empurrava-se ao redor de um círculo. Eu distraidamente a ajudei. Parte de mim queria começar uma conversa, mas estar sozinho com ela durante a noite traria coisas sobre as quais eu não queria pensar.

Eu mantive minha distância até Alice e Jasper retornarem, parecendo um jovem casal recém-casado. Eu esperava, pela sanidade de Jasper, que Alice fosse a garota certa, mas eu não me sentia à vontade para perguntar a Bella sobre os hábitos de namoro de sua amiga.

Bella tremeu e puxou um casaco sobre a sua camiseta. Eu já tinha visto este casaco antes e sempre achei-o estranhamente familiar. Olhando-o mais de perto, percebi que eu sabia de onde ele era. "Forks High School?"

Bella pareceu confusa por um momento antes de perceber que eu estava falando sobre seu casaco. "Sim." Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Você não foi para a Forks High School." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça. Eu não sabia muito sobre Bella, mas isso era uma coisa que eu sabia.

"Não, eu não fui." Bella concordou. Ela ficou quieta por um momento antes de virar-se para mim. "Espere, como você sabia disso?"

"Porque _eu_ fui lá." Eu disse. De que outra forma eu teria sabido? "Jasper e eu crescemos em Forks. Minha turma estava sob uma centena de pessoas, acho que eu teria notado você".

Teria sido difícil não notar. Esta humilde pequena garota tinha rastejado seu caminho profundamente no meu cérebro. Ela parecia ser tudo sobre o que eu mais pensava. Se eu a tivesse conhecido antes, eu teria lembrado dela.

"Meu pai é o chefe de polícia." Ela disse, à guisa de explicação. Então ela imediatamente pareceu como se lamentasse partilhar essa informação comigo.

"Espere um minuto. Você é Isabella Swan?" Chocou-me que eu nunca tinha colocado isso junto. Eu conhecia seu sobrenome. Bella, é claro, era a abreviação de Isabella. Como é que eu não imaginei isso? Seu nome era uma imensa fonte de fofocas para a minha cidade inteira. Você nunca poderia passar uma semana inteira em Forks sem ouvir algo sobre esta garota misteriosa.

"Uh huh." Seu rosto estava contorcido em dor, mas eu estava muito chocado e surpreso para notar isso.

"Jasper." Eu gritei através do parque para onde Alice e Jasper estavam dividindo um balanço. "Esta é Isabella _Swan_." Minha mãe sempre me ensinou que era rude apontar, mas naquele momento eu não poderia me evitar fazer isso.

"De jeito nenhum." Jasper gritou de volta. Eu assenti para ele.

Voltei-me para Bella. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu nunca te conheci antes".

"Eu não saio muito, quando estou lá." Ela murmurou.

"Você sai às vezes. Caso contrário, você perderia suas visitas anuais com o meu pai na sala de emergência." Meu pai era a única pessoa em Forks que sabia alguma coisa sobre Bella, é claro, ele nunca contaria nada a ninguém que não tivessem ouvido. Meu pai não era de incentivar a fofoca.

"Oh Deus." Bella cobriu seu rosto com as mãos. "Seu pai é o Dr. Cullen." Sim, ela conhecia meu pai também.

Eu sorri. "Sim, esse é meu pai".

Meus pais eram provavelmente os cidadãos mais respeitados de Forks. Pensar em minha mãe e meu pai me fez sentir falta deles e querer ir para casa. Essa era a única coisa que eu odiava sobre a faculdade, não conseguir estar com meus pais.

"Você não foi atropelada por um carro no verão passado?" Lembrei-me de um dos acidentes mais recentes de Bella.

"Oh Deus." Ela gemeu d novo, cobrindo o rosto com suas mãos novamente como se ela pudesse desaparecer nelas.

"Você foi, eu me lembro. Meu pai disse que se o carro não tivesse atingido um hidrante primeiro, então você teria ficado paralisada. Em vez disso, você só teve um par de contusões." Eu tinha que provocá-la sobre isso um pouco.

"Graças a Deus pelos hidrantes." Suas palavras foram abafadas pelas suas mãos.

Eu ri. "Talvez eu estivesse errado sobre você ter um problema no ouvido interno. Você parece atrair acidentes".

"Você parece o meu pai." Ela suspirou, olhando para mim.

"Você estava certa, você precisa de alguém para segui-la e certificar-se que você não se machuque." Mais cedo ela tinha tropeçado e tinha sugerido que eu ficasse com ela em todos os momentos para ter certeza de que ela não se machucaria. Agora parecia que ela realmente precisava de algum tipo de guarda-costas para protegê-la dos acidentes que ela causava.

Ela olhou para mim e a conversa terminou ali.

Pensei durante a noite. Bella e eu estivemos conversando. Bella e eu tínhamos coisas em comum. Era óbvio que eu estava fisicamente atraído por essa garota. O que eu faria?

Eu sabia que isso acabaria mal. Mesmo que Bella e eu tivéssemos algumas coisas em comum, ela nunca poderia gostar de um geek como eu. Eu sabia que era uma aberração. Se Bella estava disposta a colocar-se com isso apenas porque eu era atraente, isso a torna superficial.

Não, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu me deixaria apaixonar por esta garota. Por tanto quanto me lembro, era apenas garotas nas histórias em quadrinhos e em programas de TV ou filmes que eu alguma vez vi. Eu tinha chegado tão longe sem nunca sequer notar uma garota de verdade, deixar Bella fora do meu sistema deve ser fácil.

Olhei para ela pelo canto do meu olho quando ela se inclinou para frente, colocando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e suspirou.

Era óbvio que Bella e eu estaríamos ao redor um do outro. Se Alice e Jasper estavam namorando, o que, pela jeito que eles estavam abraçados no balanço em que estavam, eu estaria vendo Bella fora da sala de aula com mais freqüência. Eu teria que inventar algum tipo de plano em que ela poderia estar ao meu redor e entender que eu não tinha interesse nela.

Bella saltou quando seu telefone soou em sua bolsa. Ela mergulhou fundo na sua bolsa, estabelecendo uma cópia com orelhas de _A Princesa Prometida _no espaço vazio entre nós. Ela até mesmo levava um livro com ela ao cinema.

Bella iluminou o monitor LCD na parte frontal do seu telefone e resmungou. "Alice, é meia-noite. Podemos ir para casa?" Ela implorou.

Alice bufou, mas levantou-se. O rosto de Jasper caiu quando ela se afastou dele. Por um momento eu me senti mal. Eu queria ir para casa também, eu poderia ter levado Bella para casa primeiro, mas isso teria me colocado em uma situação onde eu teria ficado sozinho com ela, o que teria sido o oposto do que eu queria, certo?

Alice inclinou-se sobre Jasper, "Vejo você amanhã à noite".

Eles já tinham planos juntos, isso era bom.

Jasper sorriu para ela e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da sua orelha.

Comecei a caminhar em direção a Jasper. "Vejo você na segunda-feira." Bella disse, parando-me em meus calcanhares.

"Vejo você na aula." Eu concordei e dei a ela outro breve aceno.

Bella sorriu e abriu seu telefone, digitando a senha para o seu correio de voz enquanto Alice caminhava em direção a ela irritadamente.

Fiquei parado ao lado de Jasper, que estava olhando para longe, seus olhos sonhadores e sem foco. Limpei a garganta e Jasper olhou para mim.

"Então," eu disse, "você gostou dela?"

Jasper sorriu e estendeu a mão para golpear-me, mas eu me movi para evitar seu soco.

"Você a viu, Edward? Quero dizer - eu não a imaginei ali, certo?"

"Não, ela realmente estava lá." Eu confirmei. "Todo o 1m50cm dela".

"Ela é uma bailarina, como Rose." Os olhos de Jasper estavam encobertos. Ele estava falando sobre Alice da mesma forma que ele costumava falar de sua namorada imaginária quando tínhamos 12 anos. "Ela é tão corajosa e doce e engraçada e - e perfeita".

"Então, quando é o casamento?" Eu não podia deixar de perguntar. Eu nunca tinha ouvido meu amigo falar assim. Não me interpretem mal, eu estava feliz que ele finalmente havia encontrado alguém que gostasse, mas ele tinha acabado de conhecer a garota e eu tinha certeza que ele já estava planejando uma vida com ela.

Jasper olhou para mim, mas o sorriso não deixou seus olhos. "Então, e quanto a Bella?"

"O que tem ela?" Eu perguntei, colocando a minha melhor voz indiferente.

"Não seja um asno." Jasper se levantou para me olhar diretamente nos olhos. "Eu conheço você. Esta garota tem algum tipo de efeito em você. Ela é bonita, ela parece legal e ela, obviamente, gosta de você. O mundo realmente desabaria se você se permitisse ter sentimentos por ela?"

Eu cerrei meus dentes. "Sim." Afastei-me para o carro em um bufar de raiva, Jasper nos meus calcanhares.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_*Suspira*... Edward chega tão perto de admitir seus sentimentos e então, dá um passo atrás... O que estão achando? Adorei o Jasper dando uma dura nele..._

_Seguinte, estou indo viajar na sexta-feira e depois na outra semana novamente, então resolvi me dar uma semana de folga. Só voltarei a postar na semana do dia 03/01/2011._

_Feliz Natal e Ano Novo a todas!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.**__: Leiam o aviso que coloquei no meu perfil!_

_Hoje também teve posts em: **Healing through Love** (2 caps.), **Sex Toy** (2 caps.), **La Canzone della Bella Cigna, ****Officer Goodbody**,** Let Your Mercy Fall on Me**, **Where There's Smoke **e **Company Loves Misery **(fic nova, da mesma autora de Wide Awake!),_

_Leiam e deixem reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

"- mas isso é realmente tudo o que está acontecendo por aqui. O mesmo de sempre." Eu sorri para a tela do meu computador.

A pequena imagem quadrada da minha mãe no centro do meu computador me deu um olhar incrédulo. Embora ela nunca admitisse isso, era difícil para ela aceitar o quão anti-social era o seu único filho. Eu já tinha visto a preocupação em seus olhos meses atrás quando eu disse a ela que Rose tinha finalmente encontrado um namorado fixo, e nas últimas duas semanas de Jasper namorando Alice eu tinha visto a mesma velha preocupação voltar.

"Isso é ótimo, querido. É bom ouvir que a faculdade está mantendo-o ocupado".

Eu podia ouvir o resto de seus pensamentos em sua voz. Ela estava feliz que a faculdade estava me mantendo ocupado, mas desejava que eu saísse e conhecesse pessoas novas, conhecesse uma garota, sei lá. Às vezes eu até pensaria em fazer um ou dois amigos por causa da minha mãe, mas eu nunca poderia mentir para ela, mesmo que fosse para fazê-la parar de se preocupar.

Tentei mudar de assunto. "Então, como está o papai? Eu realmente não tenho falado com ele por algumas semanas".

"Oh." Ela suspirou. "Ele está muito ocupado ultimamente. Ele parece estar sempre de plantão. Nas últimas semanas ele mal tem estado em casa".

"Eita, isso é horrível." Minha mãe ficou muito solitária sem eu em casa.

"Está tudo bem." Minha mãe sorriu. "Ele está fazendo um bom trabalho e ele está esperando que, após isso, poderá levar algum tempo fora do trabalho enquanto você estiver aqui para as férias de primavera".

"Bem, isso é bom." Se minha mãe não conseguisse ouvir minha falta de entusiasmo na minha voz, eu sabia que ela podia ver isso na minha cara.

Eu queria ir para casa, eu sentia falta dos meus pais, mas as férias de primavera sempre foram uma prova para mim de como eu era chato. Eu gostava de ficar em casa e passar tempo com meus pais, mas eu sabia que deveria estar gastando tempo com as pessoas da minha idade.

Este ano já foi definido que Emmett viria para conhecer os pais de Jasper e Rose. Eu sabia que isso significava que eu ficaria muito menos tempo com qualquer um dos meus amigos. Eu suspirei. Bem, talvez eu pudesse passar algum tempo em La Push com Seth e Jacob. Eles eram sempre divertidos para uma risada.

"As férias de primavera não são tão logo." Eu adicionei como um adendo.

"Bem," minha mãe pensou, "não é como se nós conseguimos vê-lo todos os dias. Seu pai e eu estamos ansiosos para você voltar para casa. Sentimos sua falta".

As palavras da minha mãe me deixaram mais triste. Ela queria tanto mais filhos. Ela finalmente tinha desistido de qualquer esperança exatamente depois que me formei no ensino médio. Minha pobre mãe, tudo o que ela tinha realmente querido para ela era uma grande família com muitos filhos, dos quais ela poderia estar correndo atrás, e eu tinha tomado isso dela. Eu me senti como dando um soco no meu próprio rosto.

"Então." Ela sorriu para mim. Eu senti uma mudança no assunto. "Como as garotas estão tratando você?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "O mesmo de sempre" Murmurei por entre os dentes.

Mamãe suspirou. Se ela não poderia ter mais filhos, a próxima melhor coisa seria netos, mas eu não estava exatamente ajudando com isso também.

"Isso é uma mentira." Jasper gritou do sofá. Eu o ouvi levantar em seus pés e correr para a mesa da cozinha antes que eu pudesse dizer adeus à minha mãe. "Isso é uma mentira." Ele disse de novo por cima do meu ombro, olhando para a câmera. "Há uma garota que o trata de maneira muito diferente, Edward apenas não quer nada com ela".

"Jasper." Eu assobiei para o meu amigo.

"Que garota?" Minha mãe perguntou, um olhar confuso em seu rosto.

"Ninguém, mãe." Respondi.

_"Isabella Swan."_ Jasper disse sobre mim.

"A filha do Charlie?" Ela perguntou. "Ela vai à faculdade com você?"

"Sim." Eu suspirei, sentindo a minha perdição. "Nós temos uma aula juntos e conversamos um pouco. Ela é amiga da namorada de Jasper".

"Se não fosse por ela, Alice e eu nunca teríamos nos conhecido." Jasper disse, mais para mim do que para a minha mãe. Jasper era muito grato pela existência de Bella.

"Edward, por que você não gosta dela?" A voz da minha mãe era suave e gentil.

"Eu só - ela só - eu não sei." Eu me levantei e fui embora.

Jasper rapidamente tomou o meu lugar e começou a conversar com minha mãe. "Ela fala com ele, ela não vai embora por causa da atitude dele, ela é esperta, eles têm coisas em comum e ela é bonita. Seu filho está apenas com medo dela".

"Eu não tenho medo dela!" Eu gritei da cozinha. Eu estava feliz porque estava longe tanto da minha mãe como de Jasper porque o meu rosto estava rivalizando com Bella por quão vermelho poderia ficar.

Desde a noite em que Jasper conheceu Alice, Jasper tinha decidido que eu precisava compartilhar sua felicidade recente. Ele não conseguia entender por que eu mantive minha distância de Bella. Eu não conseguia entender por que ele não largava o assunto.

Jasper só era capaz de chegar a uma solução: eu tinha medo dela. Como eu poderia ter medo dela? Eu conversava com ela todos os dias. Ela era aquela que ficava nervosa ao meu redor. Eu era a pessoa que brincava com ela, soou muito mais como se fosse ela aquela a ter medo de mim.

Encostei-me no balcão da cozinha enquanto Jasper continuou a falar com minha mãe. Eu sabia que minha mãe parcialmente se culpava pelo fato de que eu era tão anti-social, mas Jasper estava fazendo um bom trabalho de apenas culpar a mim. Ele achava que eu era algum tipo de pau à moda antiga na lama. Ele fez algum tipo de comentário sobre a única maneira que eu pediria para Bella sair comigo seria com a permissão do pai dela de que eu poderia me casar com ela. Ele me fez soar como algum personagem de romance de Jane Austen.

"Edward." Jasper gritou para mim. "Sua mãe gostaria de falar com você".

Quando saí da cozinha Jasper tinha se acomodado novamente no sofá, seus olhos colados a um episódio de Firefly, que eu sabia que ele tinha visto mais vezes do que eu. Suspirei e me estabeleci de volta na frente do meu laptop, minha mãe me esperando.

"Edward," ela disse calmamente, "querido, por que você é tão resistente à idéia de encontrar alguém para amar?"

Nós tínhamos passado por isto muitas vezes. "Eu não sou, mãe. Eu só quero encontrar a pessoa certa".

"Você tem medo de se machucar." Ok, isso era novo. Ela me conhecia melhor do que eu me conhecia às vezes.

"Edward, você gosta de Isabella?"

"Bella." Eu automaticamente a corrigi. "O nome dela é Bella".

"Edward?"

Eu não respondi a ela. Eu nem sequer sei a resposta para a pergunta sozinho. Eu tinha meus próprios sentimentos enrolados ao redor, então eu não poderia sequer reconhecer mais o que eles queriam dizer. Eu não sabia se a minha aversão a Bella era agora natural ou, como Jasper disse, eu estava com medo de estar ao redor dela.

Minha mãe suspirou. "Tudo bem, Edward, você não tem que me dizer alguma coisa sobre a qual você não está confortável para falar comigo, mas, por favor, prometa-me uma coisa".

"Qualquer coisa, mãe".

"Prometa-me que, se você encontrar alguma garota que você goste, alguma garota que você não consiga parar de pensar e se você realmente achar que poderia amá-la, prometa-me que você não vai deixar essa oportunidade passar por você".

Eu suspirei. Minha mãe estava pedindo muito de mim, mas eu tinha dito a ela que eu prometeria qualquer coisa a ela. Minha mãe queria que eu fosse feliz. "Eu prometo".

"Bom." Ela sorriu, mas não chegou a atingir os olhos. "E uma outra coisa. Seja legal com Bella. Eu sei que ela pode não ser _aquela_ garota, mas você não saberá até que você dê a ela uma chance. E, além disso, pelo menos esta garota parece querer ser sua amiga. Tente ser amigo dela e veja se isso pode se tornar mais".

"Ok." Eu dei de ombros, não tendo certeza se eu seguiria o conselho da minha mãe ou não.

"Tudo bem, querido, vou ligar para você no domingo".

"Eu te amo, mãe".

"Eu também te amo".

"Dê o meu amor ao meu pai".

Minha mãe sorriu para mim. "Vou fazê-lo ligar para você assim que ele tiver a chance".

"Tchau".

Observei minha mãe se inclinar para a frente e pressionar algo em seu computador. A tela ficou em branco e minha mãe foi embora.

Suspirei pesadamente e bati minha cabeça na mesa da cozinha. Toda esta situação com Bella não estava indo como eu planejei. E agora meus pais estavam envolvidos nela também. Agora eu tinha que pelo menos tentar ser amigo dela para aplacar minha mãe. Se eu não fizesse pelo menos isso, eu me sentiria extremamente culpado.

"Hey." Jasper disse do sofá. Seus olhos estavam grudados na tela. "Eu ia perguntar a Alice se ela queria vir na sexta-feira. Você sabe, passar algum tempo com meus amigos. Você quer que eu peça a ela para trazer Bella?"

Pensei por um momento. "Você está trazendo Alice aqui para jogar D&D?"

"Sim, por que não?"

"Essa questão tem muitas respostas".

"Ela quer aprender".

"Eu fortemente duvido disso." Eu tive dificuldade em imaginar a minúscula Alice tendo qualquer vontade de jogar Dungeons & Dragon conosco.

"Deixe-me reformular a frase." Os olhos de Jaspers flutaram da TV para a minha direção. "Alice e eu estamos em um relacionamento e ela gostaria de saber mais sobre os meus interesses, não importa o quão estranhos ou infantis possam parecer. Edward, eu acho que esta garota pode me amar".

Eu chicoteei minha cabeça ao redor para olhar para o meu amigo. "Você a ama?"

Os olhos de Jasper pareciam nervosos e inseguros, não sobre o que ele estava dizendo, mas sobre a minha reação. "Eu acho que poderia, Edward".

Fechei meus olhos e inclinei a cabeça para trás. "Então estou feliz por você. Fico feliz que Alice está tão disposta a passar pelas suas pequenas idiossincrasias".

"Bella está disposta a passar pelas suas".

Fiquei quieto por um momento. "Nós não sabemos isso ao certo".

"Você realmente não têm dado a ela a chance".

Eu remexi minhas mãos, sem saber se o meu próximo passo seria realmente a minha perdição tanto como eu pensei que seria. "Bem, diga a Alice para trazê-la. Prometi a minha mãe que eu iria, pelo menos, tentar ser amigo de Bella. Eu posso fazer isso. Nada mais".

Antes que Jasper tivesse a chance de responder, eu estava nos meus pés e para fora do apartamento.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Agora Jasper contou tudo pra Esme sobre Bella e Edward... o próximo cap. é o do jogo D&D..._

_Deixem reviews e até quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota da Autora:** É isso, o capítulo que vocês todos estiveram esperando desde o capítulo 5 da história de Bella. Eu finalmente o fiz.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Jasper tinha estado tagarelando com sua irmã durante os últimos vinte minutos. Tudo sobre o que ele podia falar era Alice Alice Alice. Ela estava animada para conhecer sua nova garota misteriosa e queria falar sobre a mesma coisa, o que me deixou em um canto com Emmett.

Emmett falava principalmente sobre esportes. Nós tínhamos pouco, ou nada, em comum. Eu meio que ouvia Emmett falar de futebol por um tempo e ele às vezes me ouvia falar de algum livro ou outro.

Poderíamos falar de futebol, mas Emmett não achava que era um esporte de verdade, enquanto eu pensava que era o único esporte. Futebol necessitava de velocidade, força, agilidade e inteligência para ser jogado direito. Não era apenas sobre correr em outras pessoas e esperar que elas deixassem a bola cair. Havia um nível de inteligência e perspicácia que ia no futebol que Emmett não parecia ser capaz de compreender, o que significa que nossas conversas eram geralmente unilaterais.

Ouvi uma batida suave na porta. Rose implorou a Jasper para deixá-la abrir a porta, ela queria parecer tão assustadora quanto preocupada como uma irmã mais velha deveria ser. Senti um momento de pânico correr através de mim e eu dei alguma desculpa para Emmett sobre precisar de algo do meu quarto.

Consegui fechar a porta do meu quarto no momento em que Rose abriu a porta para Alice e Bella. Eu não sei por que eu estava em pânico por ver Bella. Eu a tinha visto esta manhã na sala de aula e eu não estava preocupado com essa noite. Claro, ela não tinha mencionado isso para mim, o que me fez pensar que ela não vinha, mas cerca de uma hora antes da sua chegada Jasper tinha confirmado que ela de fato viria aqui.

Eu brincava com algumas coisas no meu quarto. Por algum motivo estranho eu senti a necessidade desnecessária de arrumar. Fiquei no meu quarto antes que decidi que eu estava agindo como um idiota. Eu tinha prometido à minha mãe que tentaria ter amigos, sobre o que eu estava tão nervoso?

Respirei fundo e calmamente saí para a sala exatamente quando Emmett estava contando como ele já tinha conhecido Bella.

"Uau, Bella. Você realmente é famosa." Eu ri.

Foi surpreendente o quão pouco esforço custou para fazer o rosto de Bella mudar de cor. Era como se eu acabasse de aterrorizar a garota, ou algo assim.

"Sim." Sua voz grasnou. "Todo mundo parece saber quem eu sou. Sorte a minha." Sua voz era sarcástica. Bella não gostava de toda essa atenção. Eu não a culpo.

"Bem, o que estamos fazendo parados aqui." Emmett disse. "Vamos jogar".

"Sim!" Bella aplaudiu triunfantemente quando pegou o cartão verde de Emmett.

Tínhamos passado rapidamente pelo D&D e agora estávamos no jogo mais comumente entre amigos de Maçãs para Maçãs*****. Alice tinha achado o jogo um pouco demais para o gosto dela, então Rose, que aparentemente tinha conhecido Alice antes, teve pena dela e decidiu que deveríamos jogar outra coisa.

_*__Maçãs para Maçãs__ (Apples to Apples): cada jogador recebe sete cartões de "maçã vermelha", em cada um é impresso um substantivo, ou sintagma nominal, ou possivelmente gerúndio. O juiz (um jogador escolhido), estabelece uma carta de "maçã verde" na qual é impressa um adjetivo ("assustador", "leviano", "patriota" etc), e a coloca virada para cima sobre a mesa para todos verem. Então cada jogador (exceto o juiz) escolhe um cartão que eles acham que é a melhor correspondência para a carta da maçã verde e a coloca virada para baixo. O juiz embaralha as cartas de maçã vermelha , as lê (geralmente em voz alta) e decide qual substantivo é a melhor correspondência para o adjetivo. __Essa decisão é subjetiva; as regras oficiais incentivam o juiz a escolher a combinação que é "mais criativa, engraçada e interessante". O jogador que apresentou o cartão da maçã vermelha escolhido ganha a rodada e pega a carta da maçã verde para significar a vitória. Todos os jogadores tiram cartas vermelhas até que todos tenham sete novamente e o papel de "juiz" passa para outra pessoa. O vencedor é o primeiro jogador que acumular um número pré-definido de cartões de maçã verde._

Bella tinha realmente jogado bem para sua primeira vez. Ela fez um monte de perguntas, mas depois de um tempo Bella realmente compreendeu como o jogo funcionava. Eu suspeito que, mais algumas vezes e Bella de verdade poderia ser realmente boa em Dungeons and Dragons.

Bella também estava jogando muito bem em Maçãs para Maçãs. Ela acrescentou seu cartão à sua pequena pilha e começou a distribuir novos cartões vermelhos a qualquer outra pessoa.

"É a minha vez." Eu suspirei e tirei um cartão verde. "Primitivo".

Cinco cartas foram jogadas na mesa e eu as virei, lendo em voz alta. "Amputações. Cavalgada. Implantes de cabelo. Creme de milho. E queijo suíço".

Fui atingido com um ataque de razões pelas quais o respectivo cartão de cada pessoa era, naturalmente, a escolha certa para ganhar. Rose me agitou memórias antigas do nosso professor de matemática da nona série.

Depois que todos pegaram cartões vermelhos de substituição, Bella puxou um cartão verde do meio da pilha. Ela sorriu para si mesma e, então, cuidadosamente enunciou, "Sedutor".

Examinei minhas cartas e sabia que eu tinha um vencedor. Eu tinha recentemente pegado Bella lendo o livro Sunshine, de Robin McKinley. Quando eu tinha perguntado sobre isso, Bella tinha explicado que era provavelmente o melhor romance de vampiros por aí e de longe o seu livro favorito.

Deixei meu cartão virado para baixo em cima da mesa, sabendo que eu já tinha ganhado.

Bella virou cada cartão e leu a palavra. "Michael Jackson. Alice, ew. Pessoa manca." Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Soluços?" Ela perguntou. Jasper deu de ombros. "Emmett, gaita?"

"O quê? Eu sou escocês. Faz-me lembrar da minha herança." Emmett estufou o peito e tentou parecer pretensioso, um olhar que Emmett não tinha qualquer esperança de retirar.

"Isso me lembra de alguém tentando alimentar um gato vivo com um pato." Bella murmurou. Rosalie bufou de acordo.

Ela olhou para o último cartão, meu cartão. Sem sequer lê-lo, ela jogou o cartão verde para mim. Eu não pude evitar minha risada e ela corou ligeiramente, evitando os meus olhos.

"Eu ganhei." Eu disse.

"O quê? O que ele colocou?" Emmett se inclinou sobre a mesa e puxou meu cartão das mãos de Bella. "Vampiros? Uau, Bella. Eu não achei que você fosse esse tipo de garota".

Eu momentaneamente me perguntei o que 'esse tipo de garota' significava.

Bella sorriu para Rose e docemente disse, "Rose, dê um tapa nele por mim".

"Com prazer." Ela bateu na nuca de Emmett.

Emmett esfregou sua nuca, fazendo beicinho para Rose. "Ow".

"Não finja que você não merece isso".

Emmett olhou para Bella. Ele não poderia ficar bravo com Rose, ele estava envolvido em torno do seu dedo. Bella triunfantemente mostrou a língua de volta para Emmett.

Bella e eu começamos a arrumar os cartões e colocá-los de volta na caixa. Duas vezes eu tive a instância onde eu poderia facilmente ter escovado as costas da mão dela com a minha, mas me contive.

"Alice, onde você achou essa garota?" Emmett apontou paraBella. "Vocês duas dançam juntas também?"

A imagem de Bella sendo uma bailarina me fez rir. "Bella, dançar? Eu acho que não. Bella é muito desajeitada para ser qualquer tipo de dançarina".

Eu continuei a arrumar os cartões. Eu vagamente percebi que Bella já não estava mais me ajudando.

"Com licença." Eu ouvi Bella murmurar. Então a porta da frente bateu.

Olhei para cima para a minha limpeza. Todos os meus amigos estavam me encarando com rostos chocados. "O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei, burro demais para descobrir sozinho.

Rose olhou para o seu irmão mais novo. "Você quer fazer isso, ou eu deveria fazer?"

Jasper sacudiu sua cabeça, claramente exasperado por alguma coisa. "Seja a minha convidada." Ele acenou para mim.

Antes que eu tivesse sequer a chance de fazer a adição, Rose bateu na minha nuca, forte. Quando ela tinha batido em Emmett tinha sido divertido e fofo. Quando ela bateu em mim, ela estava destinada a matar.

"Que diabos?" Eu gritei, esfregando a minha nuca.

"Seu bastardinho estúpido e arrogante." A voz de Rose era perigosa, seus olhos prometendo violência. "Como você se atreve a dizer coisas como essa para Bella?"

Bella? Isso era sobre Bella? "Eu só estava apontando a verdade. Digo coisas assim para ela o tempo todo".

"Bem," a voz de Rose ficou sombria, "ela obviamente não gosta disso".

"Qual é o problema, isso é verdade".

"Isso não importa, Edward. O que você disse obviamente feriu os sentimentos de Bella. Se você se importasse com alguém além de si mesmo durante cinco segundos, você teria percebido isso".

"Puxa, me desculpe." Eu coloquei minhas mãos em frente a mim defensivamente.

Rosa acenou com os braços ao redor ferozmente. "Não diga isso para mim, diga a Bella".

"Mas-"

"Nada de 'mas', senhor. Eu gosto muito de Bella e se eu tiver que escolher entre ela e você, eu vou escolher o legal." Rose estendeu sua mão e agarrou-me pela orelha, arrastando-me para a porta da frente. "Você vai lá para fora e você vai se desculpar com ela, de joelhos, se necessário. E se eu alguma vez ouvir sobre você a tratando assim de novo, eu juro por Deus que vou _dizer a sua mãe"._

"Tudo bem." Eu afastei Rose de mim. Eu teria pedido desculpas de qualquer forma, mas Rose sabia que podia me obrigar a fazer qualquer coisa ameaçando contar a minha mãe.

Abri a porta da frente. Antes que eu estivesse fora no caminho, vi o casaco de Bella pairando sibre as costas de uma cadeira. Agarrei-o para ela e olhei de volta para os meus amigos, todos eles ainda estavam olhando para mim. "Estou indo".

Bella não tinha ido muito longe. Ela estava apenas no final das escadas, andando para lá e para cá no estacionamento. Eu estava feliz por ter decidido levar seu casaco, ela tinha os braços ao redor dela como se estivesse tremendo.

Quando ela virou o rosto para mim levemente, ela parecia que podia estar chorando. Senti uma pontada aguda de culpa. Não do tipo que iria embora por um simples pedido de desculpas.

Observei os lábios de Bella tremerem e percebi que ela estava falando sozinha muito baixo. Eu não conseguia distinguir as palavras dela, então, em vez disso, decidi que era hora de eu enfrentar meu castigo. "Bella?"

Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos arregalados como um cervo pego pelos faróis. "Oh, oi. Eu estou apenas-" Ela chicoteou sua cabeça de um lado para o outro como se procurasse uma explicação razoável do por que ela estava lá fora sozinha no frio.

Caminhei pelos degraus até ela e entreguei-lhe seu casaco. "Está meio frio aqui fora".

"Obrigada." Ela mumurou, puxando-o sobre seus ombros.

Tomei uma respiração profunda. "Olha, Bella, eu sei que às vezes eu posso ser um pouco-" Eu não poderia pensar na palavra que eu queria, sua dor óbvia estava me distraindo. Em vez de olhar em seus olhos magoados, encontrei refúgio focando-me no asfalto.

"Sem tato?" Ela ajudou.

Eu sorri. "Acho que sim. É melhor do que o que Rose acabou de me chamar, de qualquer jeito." Eu me sentei, de repente sentindo-me incrivelmente nervoso e muito, muito mal. "Sinto muito".

"Está tudo bem." Ela deu de ombros. "Você não quis dizer nada com isso".

"Estou feliz que você percebeu isso, Bella, mas eu não estava apenas pedindo desculpas pelo que eu disse há pouco. Estou pedindo desculpas pela forma como tratei você desde que nos conhecemos." As palavras escorregaram, mas eu sabia que queria dizê-las. Eu tinha que fazer as coisas direito entre Bella e eu, vendo como parecia que meus amigos gostavam mais dela do que gostavam de mim.

Bella olhou nos meus olhos e por um momento eu me perdi. Sua expressão parecia confusa, magoada e chocada, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Isso me fez sentir pior. Desviei o olhar, sabendo que eu não conseguia olhar para ela sem sentir-me como o bastardo que eu era.

"Qualquer um lá em cima pode dizer a você que eu não sou uma pessoa de pessoas." Balancei minha cabeça. "Eu nunca fui muito bom em falar com outras pessoas. Rose e Jasper estão apenas acostumados comigo por uma questão de hábito. Eu não percebo quando eu digo algo impróprio. E eu admito que fui rude com você mais do que fui com a maioria das meninas."

Eu não podia acreditar que eu estava dizendo isso. Talvez esse fosse o meu último esforço. Talvez se ela visse que idiota eu fui com ela, ela finalmente saberia que merecia coisa melhor do que eu e correria na direção oposta. Ou, talvez, apenas talvez, eu precisava ser honesto com ela mais do que eu alguma vez precisei ser honesto com alguém antes na minha vida.

"Por quê?" Sua voz soava ferida. Ótimo, eu tinha feito isso pior.

"As meninas estão sempre tentando falar comigo. Sou consciente de que sou atraente. As meninas querem sempre a minha atenção. Elas querem falar comigo e agitam seus cílios para mim. É nauseante. Nunca parece parar. Mas o pior é que se eu falar com elas, se eu der a elas a chance de me conhecerem – elas simplesmente vão embora. Elas não querem falar com o cara nerd. Elas não querem namorar o cara que joga Dungeons & Dragons e vai para maratonas de Star Wars. Elas não têm interesse em um cara que tem ido para a ComicCon em Los Angeles a cada ano desde que ele tinha doze anos. Eu ficava doente com isso, então eu comecei a simplesmente bloquear essas pessoas para fora".

Enquanto eu dizia isso, percebi exatamente o quão estúpido eu soava. Como em alguns aspectos eu era realmente pior do que aquelas meninas. Eu era pior porque eu simplesmente esperava que elas fossem todas iguais.

"Então você veio. Inteligente, bonita. Eu odeio dizer isso, mas pensei que você fosse exatamente como elas eram. Eu queria que você fosse diferente, mas eu estava com medo de você ser o mesmo. Toda vez que você tentou se aproximar, eu apenas colocaria um outro obstáculo para você. Você estava disposta a se colocar com toda a minha porcaria só para se aproximar de mim. E aqui está você. Você é apenas boa demais para ser verdade, você sabe disso, Bella?"

Bella parecia atordoada. Minhas palavras estavam afundando em seu cérebro. Ela veria que idiota eu era. Ela se afastaria de mim, enojada. Eu sinceramente esperava que ela me batesse.

"Bella." Eu tentei formar minha frase coerentemente. "Eu sei que isso não compensaria pela maneira que eu tenho tratado você, mas você acha que poderia deixar cair toda a pretensão e apenas concordar em sermos amigos?"

Minha mãe queria que fôssemos amigos. Eu poderia ser amigo dela se ela me perdoasse. Pode demorar um pouco, mas gostaria de fazê-la me perdoar. Nunca me senti culpado sobre a maneira como tratei uma pessoa durante a minha vida inteira.

Bella pareceu chocada por um momento, depois decepcionada, e ela suspirou. Ela sorriu para mim e assentiu. "Eu acho que posso lidar com isso".

Eu não pude evitar o meu sorriso. Eu não esperava que fosse tão bem. "É melhor voltarmos para dentro. Vai começar a chover novamente a qualquer momento".

Levei Bella de volta para o apartamento. Segurei a porta aberta para ela como um cavalheiro, do jeito que minha mãe tinha me treinado. Quando eu a segui para dentro, avistei Rose parada no canto, seu sorriso travesso.

"Hey, vocês." Minha atenção foi atraída para Emmett, que estava sentado no chão ao lado da mesa de café. "Tragam suas bundas até aqui".

"O que estamos fazendo agora?" Bella perguntou quando sentou-se ao lado dele. Sentei-me cuidadosamente do seu outro lado.

Olhei para a mesa. Eu já sabia. Eu tive um sentimento muito ruim.

Emmett acenou com uma garrafa cheia de líquido cor de âmbar na cara de Bella. "Nós estamos jogando 'Eu Nunca'."

Isso não era bom. Rose passou por mim para conseguir um lugar ao lado de Emmett, mas eu a peguei, agarrando seu braço e empurrando-a para baixo para que eu pudesse falar com ela.

"O que está acontecendo?" Sussurrei.

"Nada." Rose deu de ombros. "Nós apenas pensamos que teríamos um pouco de diversão".

"Álcool têm que estar envolvido para que vocês chamem algo de diversão?"

"Não. Eu apenas pensei que poderia ajudar a soltar Bella um pouco, talvez ajudá-la a esquecer aquela vergonha anterior. E, quem sabe, talvez você possa relaxar um pouco também e talvez esse pau possa deslizar para fora da sua bunda." Ela se afastou de mim e foi sentar ao lado de Emmett. Bem, ela ainda estava brava comigo.

Jasper sentou-se ao meu lado. "Você se desculpou?" Ele perguntou-me baixinho.

"Sim, não só por esta noite, mas por tudo".

Jasper sorriu. "Bom trabalho." Ele soou como se ele estivesse parabenizando uma criança do jardim da infância por uma pequena realização escolar. Ele me deu um tapinha nas costas. "Estou muito orgulhoso de você".

Eu bati seu braço fora do meu ombro, mas o sorriso de Jasper era contagiante, então foi impossível para mim ficar de mau humor com ele.

Emmett me entregou um copo com uma polegada de líquido âmbar no fundo. "Isto vai acabar mal." Eu pensei.

"Pode." Jasper disse, observando seu próprio copo com menor distração. "Mas pelo menos vai ser divertido".

"Ok, eu vou começar e vamos no sentido horário a partir de mim." Emmett disse. Ele ergueu seu copo no ar na frente dele e declarou, "Eu nunca tive uma fantasia sexual estabelecida em uma biblioteca ou livraria".

Eu fiz uma carranca para ele, ele não estava olhando para fora com as coisas fáceis. Eu entornei o copo para trás, o licor queimando minha garganta. Eu estava certo, era o material da drogaria projetado para ser barato e conseguindo que você ficasse bêbado rápido.

Bella estabeleceu seu copo em cima da mesa para ser reabastecido, um olhar de nojo em seu rosto. "Essa coisa tem um gosto estranho." Ela comentou.

"Você não deveria prová-lo." Emmett sorriu para ela quando encheu seu copo. "Só engolir." Ele cutucou seu copo de volta para ela. "É a sua vez".

Bella parecia envergonhada por um instante enquanto ela procurava por algo a dizer. "Hum, ok, eu nunca estive fora do país".

Rose, Jasper, Alice e eu bebemos. Emmett deu a Bella um sinal de jóia. Era a minha vez.

Revirei meus olhos. "Eu não sei. Eu nunca disse a ninguém que eu gostava deles".

"Imagine." Rose bufou sobre seu copo. "Você gosta de alguém, Edward? Quero dizer, afinal?"

"Há há." Zombei para ela.

Tínhamos passado ao redor da mesa algumas vezes antes que eu percebesse minha cabeça ficando um pouco confusa. Eu ainda não tinha sequer começado a notar a mudança em Bella.

"Eu nunca andei de mãos dadas com uma garota." Eu admiti. Eu percebi o quão imperfeito eu era. Eu devo ter estado um pouco tonto.

"Oh, maldição." Bella disse com um sorriso em seu rosto. "Eu fiz isso uma vez".

Bella não tinha bebido muito. Ela realmente não tinha feito muito isso, muito como eu. Mas ela parecia mais bêbada que todos os outros.

Quando chegou próximo à ela novamente, Bella muito feliz proclamou que ela nunca tinha estado em um relacionamento. Digo feliz porque ela tinha conseguido que todos bebessem, menos eu.

Isso veio como uma surpresa para mim. Eu tinha que admitir agora que Bella era uma garota muito bonita. Misturada com sua bondade e sua inteligência, foi uma surpresa que nenhum cara alguma vez a tivesse pegado. Quando questionada por Emmett, ela apenas deu de ombros e preguiçosamente disse, "Estou apenas esperando por alguma coisa específica".

Enquanto o jogo avançava, Bella se tornava um pouco pateta. Ela sorriu para mim e quando eu perguntei por que, ela apenas riu. "Edward, agora somos amigos." Ela disse. "Eu posso sorrir para os meus amigos se eu quiser. Eu não preciso de uma razão. Nós somos amigos, não somos?"

"Sim, Bella." Eu concordei. "Nós somos amigos".

"Isso é certo." Ela se afastou de mim e se balançou levemente. "Nós somos companheiros." Ela pontuou isso me batendo no braço.

Eu tive que rir dessa.

Eu aprendi muito sobre Bella naquela noite. Junto com o aprendizado de que ela nunca tinha estado em um relacionamento, eu também aprendi que Bella nunca tinha sido beijada. No colégio ela teve uma paixão, não só pelo Spike, de Buffy A Caça-Vampiros, mas por Draco Malfoy, dos livros de Harry Potter. Bella fez algum comentário gracioso sobre rapazes loiros meio-diabólicos com sotaque britânico.

Bella continuou a me chamar de 'Companheiro' durante toda a noite, fazendo sempre o seu ponto de me dar um soco bem-humorado no braço.

Levei um tempo antes de perceber que Emmett estava dando a Bella aproximadamente o dobro do que para qualquer outra pessoa, o que provavelmente tinha a ver com o motivo de ela ter ficado mais bêbada mais rápido. Tentei colocar um fim a isso, mas o estrago estava feito. Bella estava tomando as bebidas antes de qualquer um sequer dizer alguma coisa. Eu temia que não demoraria muito para que ela desmaiasse.

Assim que eu estava me preparando para parar tudo, Bella colocou sua cabeça no meu ombro. Ela cheirava a frésia misturada com o cheiro de cachaça. A imagem que o cheiro dela justapôs em minha mente foi algo na linha da pureza e pecado e me fez estremecer.

"Eu não me sinto muito bem." Bella murmurou.

"Ok." Eu disse, movendo-me para levantar. "Bella e eu estamos fora".

Houve um coro de 'aw' decepcionado, um deles que também veio de Bella.

Puxei-a para os seus pés e puxei seu braço ao redor do meu pescoço para a estabilidade. Ela ainda conseguiu tropeçar nos seus próprios pés, felizmente desembarcando na cadeira para a qual eu estava tentando conduzi-la.

"Tênis estúpidos." Ela murmurou, chutando seu AllStar Converse para fora e debaixo da mesa. Eu de alguma maneira tinha dúvidas de que era culpa dos tênis, mas optei por não comentar o assunto.

"Não se mova." Eu disse. "Eu vou pegar um copo de água para você".

Acabei trazendo o jarro todo de água, decidindo fazê-la beber tanto quanto eu poderia. Ela reclamou no início, mas consegui convencê-la que a água também era álcool e ela bebeu diretamente para baixo. Eu a fiz comer um pedaço de pão também, mas ela foi menos entusiasmada com ele e eu percebi que seu estômago provavelmente não estava indo muito bem, então deixei passar.

Bella queria estar de volta com todos os outros. Ajudei-a a se levantar em seus pés e levei-a até o sofá, onde ela prontamente deitou sua cabeça e fechou os olhos.

O jogo continuou por mais algum tempo, eu apenas atuando como um observador. Alguém tinha que ser responsável. Alice conseguiu esgueirar seu caminho inteiramente para o colo de Jasper e os dois se tornaram muito mais próximos do que era educado para a companhia. Rose e Emmett também estavam recebendo aquele olhar estranho em seus olhos.

Bella se moveu atrás de mim. "Edward." Eu a ouvi murmurar baixinho.

Virei a cabeça para olhar para ela. "O quê, Bella?" Eu estava confuso. Seus olhos estavam fechados com força e ela estava sorrindo.

"Oh, apenas a ignore." Disse Alice. "Ela fala em seu sono o tempo todo. Se você não tomar cuidado, você pode entrar em conversas com ela".

Sorri para mim mesmo. Bella falava em seu sono. Bella tinha dito o meu nome. Bella estava sonhando comigo. Ela estava sorrindo e sonhando sobre mim e eu era suficientemente importante naquele sonho que a fez dizer o meu nome. Pela primeira vez percebi meu coração batendo no meu peito.

Ela se moveu de novo. "Edward." Ela exalou. Meu coração voou.

Eu olhei para ela, então para Alice e Jasper, que estavam se tornando cada vez mais entrelaçados no chão da sala. "Ok." Eu disse. "Vocês duas obviamente não vão a lugar nenhum hoje".

Levantei-me e peguei Bella em meus braços. Ela caiu para trás molemente e murmurou algo ininteligível. Ela era mais leve do que eu esperava e parecia tão macia. Decidi simplesmente deixar Bella ficar no meu quarto. Eu a deitei no centro da minha cama e puxei os cobertores ao seu redor. Seu sorriso aumentou e ela se moveu para o seu lado.

Parado lá, observando Bella dormir, eu percebi uma coisa importante. Eu estava apaixonado por Bella. Eu não só gostava dela, eu estava apaixonado por ela. Bella tinha virado meu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Ela era a garota mais linda que eu já conhecera. Ela era um anjo. Ela era doce. Ela era esperta. O que mais eu estava procurando?

Minha mãe estava certa, eu não podia deixar escapar esta oportunidade através do meu alcance. Bella era a garota sobre a qual eu não conseguia parar de pensar. Bella era a garota com quem eu queria estar. Eu tinha recusado a admitir isso até aquele momento, mas vendo Bella lá, dormindo na minha cama depois de duas vezes dizendo meu nome em seu sono, me fez perceber e aceitar o fato de que eu não queria ninguém além dela, nunca. Nenhuma menina nunca tinha me desafiado da maneira que ela tinha. Nenhuma menina nunca tinha se colocado com a minha atitude do jeito que ela tinha. Nenhuma menina nunca tinha me cativado do jeito que ela tinha. Eu estava apaixonado por Bella e isso é tudo o que havia nisso.

Eu não pude mais me segurar para trás. Tracei a pele macia e branca na parte traseira da sua mão com os meus dedos. O mínimo contato pele com pele fez meus dedos faiscarem. Então eu percebi o quão ruim era eu estar em pé sobre uma garota dormindo e corri para fora do quarto.

Rose e Emmett estavam pegando suas coisas para voltar ao apartamento de Rose. Tirei as chaves do carro de Rose, eles estavam sóbrios o suficiente para andar os dois quarteirões em uma rua bem iluminada.

Alice e Jasper eram outro problema. Alice se mantinha beijando o pescoço de Jasper apaixonadamente e Jasper se mantinha tentando colocar suas mãos para trás sobre a garrafa quase vazia de licor. Eu sabia que ele só queria isso porque ele estava um pouco nervoso, então eu roubei-a para longe dele antes que ele pudesse alcançá-la.

Quando ele reclamou, eu apenas olhei para ele e disse, "Jasper, você quer realmente se lembrar de perder sua virgindade, ou não?"

Jasper ficou muito vermelho. Alice, por outro lado, sorriu para mim e se levantou. "Bom ponto." Ela disse. Ela transportou Jasper a seus pés e puxou-o para seu quarto. Jasper a seguiu, parecendo desnorteado.

Fiz o meu melhor para colocar o que acabara de passar entre o meu melhor amigo e sua namorada para fora da minha mente. Eu, em vez disso, voltei meus pensamentos para Bella. Quando me acomodei no sofá eu estava orgulhoso e capaz de dizer que eu tinha deixado uma garota entrar em meu coração. Apesar do constrangimento usual que isso pode normalmente causar a alguém da minha idade, eu não podia esperar para ligar para a minha mãe para contar a ela que eu estava finalmente apaixonado.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ow, que cap. fofo! Finalmente descobrimos o que aconteceu no jogo D&D... fiquei com "pena" do Jasper por estar tão nervoso sobre perder sua virgindade... e Edward assumindo que está apaixonado por Bella foi tão lindo... _

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. no sábado._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Carol "irmã"__:__morro de rir com essas cenas do Jasper, lembro sempre de vc!_

_Mari__: fique tranqüila pq eu sempre posto quando prometo! Eu até fiz um cronograma de postagem das fics que traduzo (está no meu perfil) e tenho seguido direitinho, só quando não posso postar eu deixo um aviso antes..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Consegui não ter dor de cabeça quando acordei na manhã seguinte. Isso era um bom sinal, pelo menos. Mas eu tinha um grande problema.

Eu tinha agora admitido a mim mesmo que tinha me apaixonado por Bella. O problema era que eu não sabia como estar em torno de uma garota pela qual eu tinha sentimentos. Eu sabia como estar em torno das garotas de quem eu era apenas amigo. Eu sabia como estar em torno das garotas que gostavam de mim. Mas eu não tinha idéia de como reagiria estando em torno de Bella.

A opção mais provável era que eu de repente me tornasse muito nervoso e desajeitado em torno dela, eu viria com manobras desesperadas para passar algum tempo sozinho com ela e eu nunca admitiria a ela como me sentia. Isso não era grande, tanto quanto os planos eram.

Decidi fazer o meu melhor para construir o plano original da minha mãe. Eu seria amigo de Bella. Eu a convenceria de que eu era uma pessoa boa. Eu passaria mais tempo com ela. Eu teria a certeza de nos divertirmos juntos. E então, talvez, se Bella visse como bons amigos nós éramos, então talvez algo mais crescesse nela.

Outro problema se apresentou. Eu não tinha idéia de como me tornar amigo de alguém. Jasper e eu éramos apenas crianças quando nos conhecemos. Crianças em torno da mesma idade apenas formando laços naturais. Rose só era minha amiga porque ela tendia a estar sempre perto de onde Jasper estava. Emmett era meu amigo por causa de Rose. Mesmo Seth e Jacob eram realmente apenas meus amigos por associação. Então, eu não tinha uma amizade pela qual eu tinha feito todos os esforços preliminares. Ótimo.

Meu telefone apitou e eu recebi uma mensagem de texto de Rose dizendo-me que ela e Emmett tinham chegado ao seu apartamento com segurança e não estavam mortos em uma vala em qualquer lugar, e perguntando se eu era a pessoa que roubou as chaves do carro dela. Ela não conseguia se lembrar.

Eu ri baixinho para mim mesmo e meus pensamentos voltaram para o meu problema atual. Bella evidentemente acordaria logo e eu não tinha noção de como lidar com a situação. Ela, sem dúvida, estaria curiosa sobre o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, o quanto ela se lembraria sozinha? Eu tinha certeza que ela ficaria envergonhada também. Bella se envergonhava com muita facilidade. O que devo dizer a ela se ela perguntar? Eu não diria nada sobre ela dizendo o meu nome em seu sono, isso era certo. Eu não queria dar a Bella uma razão para me evitar. Se havia algo sobre o qual ela parecia sentir-se envergonhada, eu deveria tratá-lo como nada.

Eu tive uma súbita vontade de ligar para a minha mãe e pedir ajuda, ou meu pai, ou até mesmo Emmett neste momento.

Comecei a limpar. Limpeza sempre era o que eu fazia quando estava nervoso. Jasper achava que eu tinha TOC*****, mas a maioria das pessoas obsessivo-compulsivas precisa das coisas organizadas o tempo todo, não apenas quando se sentem extremamente nervosas.

_*__TOC__: transtorno obsessivo compulsivo._

Consegui apagar qualquer evidência da noite anterior em vinte minutos. Bem, isso era alguma coisa, pelo menos.

Ouvi uma porta abrir e fechar, fazendo-me saltar. Meu coração bateu no meu peito e fiz o meu melhor para parecer ocupado.

"Bom dia, Edward." Alice disse com uma voz muito alegre.

Eu não fiquei tenso. "Bom dia, Alice." Virei-me para sorrir para ela e imediatamente desejei que não tivesse feito isso. Alice estava vestida apenas com uma das camisas de Jasper. Claro, ela ia até os joelhos, mas eu não tinha certeza se era apropriado eu estar olhando para ela quando ela estava vestida assim.

Alice sorriu para mim e franziu o nariz. "Edward?"

"Sim?" Eu respondi, ainda um pouco atordoado.

"Cresça." Ela caminhou de volta para fora da cozinha, sorrindo para si mesma.

Eu assisti da porta quando Alice passeou para Jasper, que tinha acabado de sair do seu quarto. Ela colocou uma mãozinha ao redor do pescoço dele e levantou-se na ponta dos seus pés para beijá-lo. Quando ela se separou, Jasper olhou para ela com olhos de adoração.

"Eu te amo." Ele disse calmamente.

"Eu te amo também." Ela sussurrou de volta.

Alice passou por ele. Jasper chamou minha atenção e fui para a cozinha para me encostar ao balcão. Ele não disse nada, mas seu rosto parecia sonhador. Eu poderia dizer que sua mente estava sonhando.

"Eu tenho que admitir," eu disse, "não importa o quão estranho tenha sido assistir isso, foi muito doce".

Os olhos de Jasper chicotearam para os meus. Ele me olhou intensamente por um segundo, como se procurasse alguma coisa.

"O quê?" Eu não conseguia compreender por que Jasper estava olhando para mim como se ele nunca tivesse visto um ser humano antes.

"Quem é você e o que fez com Edward?"

Revirei meus olhos. Essa piada era velha e estúpida. "O que, eu não posso ficar feliz por você?"

Jasper apertou seus olhos. "Não é isso. Você parece diferente." Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Bella".

"Não." Eu assobiei através dos meus dentes, sem saber da localização de Alice e quão boa era sua audição.

"Você finalmente admitiu?" Jasper parecia triunfante.

"Você manterá sua voz baixa?"

"Oh meu Deus. Você está apaixonado por ela." Jasper apontou para mim, sua boca escancarada.

"Você quer calar a boca?" Eu assobiei.

"Você está apaixonado por ela." Ele repetiu. A idéia era bastante surpreendente, então eu entendi por que ele estava tendo problemas em segurar isso. Ele parecia dividido entre o choque completo e felicidade pura. Meio que parecia que ele estava prestes a explodir em música.

Peguei Jasper pelo peito da sua camisa e o puxei ao nível dos meus olhos. "Eu juro que se você disser isso a alguém, especialmente Alice, eu vou _castrá-lo_".

Os olhos azuis de Jasper se arregalaram em choque. Ele sabia que eu estava falando sério. "Eu não vou mentir para Alice".

Eu o liberei. "Não. Apenas não diga nada a ela".

"E se ela me perguntar se você já disse alguma coisa sobre Bella? E se ela me perguntar sobre como você se sente?"

"Eu nunca confirmei nada. Se ela perguntar, basta dizer que eu não disse uma palavra sobre ter qualquer sentimento romântico sobre Bella. Eu não disse, então você não estará mentindo".

"Edward." A voz de Jasper parecia insegura.

"Olha, depois que Bella e eu nos casarmos, então você pode dizer a Alice a verdade".

O rosto de Jasper se rompeu em um sorriso. Então ele começou a rir. "Quando Bella e você se casarem? E você estava me provocando!"

"Ugh, esqueça que eu disse isso." Na verdade, as palavras tinham simplesmente escapado. Esse era o tipo de deslize que eu não podia me dar ao luxo de ter quando Bella estava por perto.

"Olha, eu não gosto disso, mas eu prometo que não revelarei seu segredo para Alice".

"Obrigado." Eu murmurei.

"Mas você entende que isso significa que qualquer momento que eu passo longe de Alice será gasto olhando com paixão?"

Eu suspirei. "Eu tive um sentimento".

"Bom." Jasper sorriu para mim. "Exatamente então estamos entendidos." Ele virou as costas para mim e deixou a cozinha em busca de Alice.

Olhei para o relógio do microondas e percebi que era quase 10:30. Perguntei-me quando Bella acordaria. Percebi que ela acordaria em um lugar estranho que ela nunca tinha estado antes, sua reação inicial deveria ser de medo, ou choque.

Perguntei-me se eu deveria esperar no quarto até que ela acordasse, para que ela não ficasse preocupada. Não, balancei minha cabeça, isso seria ainda mais estranho.

Decidi que eu entraria e deixaria para Bella um copo de água e algo para a sua cabeça, só no caso. Puxei um copo e perguntei se água era bom o suficiente. Tínhamos outras coisas, leite, suco de laranja. Será que ela preferiria ter isso? Mais uma vez eu resolvi manter isso simples e apenas levar para ela um copo de água.

Eu tinha a intenção de deslizar para o quarto e escapar silenciosamente para fora outra vez, mas quando abri a porta Bella estava sentada na minha cama com as mãos no rosto.

"Acorde, Bela Adormecida." Oops! Eu não queria chamá-la assim em voz alta.

Ela ergueu a cabeça. Ao perceber que era eu em pé na porta, Bella percorreu muitos tons de vermelho. Ela era tão bonita quando corava.

"Como estamos esta manhã?" Eu esperava que a minha provocação de brincadeira fosse aceitável. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse desconfortável, ou constrangida.

"Minha cabeça dói." Ela murmurou baixinho.

"Eu pensei que doeria." Entreguei a ela a aspirina e o copo de água. Ela pareceu agradecida. Lutei contra a vontade de ficar em cima dela e forcei-me para o outro lado do meu quarto para sentar-me desajeitadamente à minha mesa.

"Quão ruim eu estava na noite passada?" Ela foi simplesmente direto ao ponto, mesmo que ela não estivesse encontrando meus olhos.

Eu ri suavemete. O que dizer a ela? Decidi ser vago, mas verdadeiro. "Você foi muito interessante".

Bella estreitou seus olhos para mim. Eu não sairia com uma resposta simples. "Quão ruim?" Ela repetiu.

"Bem." Pensei duro. Por onde começar? Quanto dizer a ela? O que a envergonharia? "Qual foi a última coisa que você se lembra?"

Ela pensou sobre isso por um momento. "Eu realmente não me lembro muito depois que você disse que nunca andou de mãos dadas com uma garota".

Ah, ela _tinha_ que trazer isso à tona. Eu podia sentir minhas orelhas ficando vermelhas. "Isso foi muito cedo. Você ainda teve um caminho a percorrer".

"Como é que eu bebi tanto?" Bella perguntou, sua voz desesperada. "Eu nunca fiz nada!"

Poderia ser por isso que ela estava envergonhada? Ela achava que ela poderia ter admitido algo que eu não poderia aprovar, ou fazer-me pensar mal dela? Eu sabia no meu coração que nada poderia me fazer pensar mal dela, mas ela não sabia disso.

"Sim, eu sei." Corri para dizer a ela. "Emmett foi uma espécie de trapaceiro. Dizendo coisas como 'Eu nunca não tive relações sexuais'. Ele estava usando uma tonelada de negativas duplas para deixá-la bêbada".

Bella gemeu em suas mãos. Talvez essa não fosse a melhor coisa para dizer a ela.

"Ele também estava dando a você cerca de duas vezes mais do que todo mundo. Eu tentei parar, mas Emmett não desistia. Ele realmente levou você ao ponto onde você estava tomando doses antes que alguém sequer dissesse alguma coisa." Por que eu continuava falando?

Bella xingou, quase divertidamente. Fiquei impressionado.

"Eu vomitei?" Bella perguntou com um encolher em seu rosto.

Que perguntas estranhas ela fazia. Eu sabia que, se eu estivesse no lugar dela, como eu tinha ficado tão bêbado, ou como eu tinha ficado enjoado, não estariam no topo das minhas perguntas. Bella deve ter confiado em mim mais do que eu pensei que ela fazia.

"Não. Eu dei um par de copos de água antes que você desmaiasse".

Bella momentaneamente pareceu preocupada. "E quanto a Alice?"

"Ela ficou também. Nenhuma de vocês estava de qualquer maneira pronta para dirigir na noite passada. Ela ficou com Jasper e eu dormi no sofá."

Eu esperava que Bella não perguntasse por todos os detalhes sobre Alice e Jasper porque não havia nenhuma maneira que eu teria esse tipo de conversa com ela. Ela poderia perguntar a Alice.

Bella esfregou suas têmporas, seu olhar rebelde. "Lembre-me de matar Emmett se eu vê-lo novamente".

Aqui, era isso. Tive de tranqüilizá-la que ninguém se importava e que ela não deveria estar envergonhada por qualquer coisa que ela tivesse feito. "Pense desta maneira, a noite passada você fez alguns novos amigos e agora você não precisa se preocupar em se envergonhar na frente deles." Hmm, isso saiu errado.

"Obrigada." Ela disse sarcasticamente. "Isso é realmente o que eu precisava ouvir. Onde está Alice? Ela ainda está aqui?" Ela perguntou enquanto se levantou.

Eu não queria pensar em Alice. Isso me fez sentir estranho. "Sim, ela e Jasper estão na cozinha".

Bella passou por mim sem uma segunda olhada e marchou para fora do quarto.

Bem, ela não parecia com raiva de mim. Eu tinha estado com medo de que ela poderia ter pensado que eu tentei algo, mas esse pensamento não tinha sequer parecido atravessar sua mente. Ela ainda estava envergonhada, no entanto, o que poderia significar que ela pode querer me evitar. Eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

Levantei-me para arrumar a cama, mas fui pego pela impressão que seu corpo tinha deixado nos lençóis. Sentei-me no lugar onde ela se deitou e pensei sobre o fato de que uma garota tinha dormido na minha cama. Isso era novo. Por um momento deixei minha mente vagar para longe de mim com o pensamento de que pode não ser a última vez também.

"Edward." A voz de Bella me surpreendeu para fora da minha fantasia improvável. "Estou indo para casa. Estou deixando você com uma infestação de Alice." Seu rosto parecia simpático. "Desculpe".

Eu estava nos meus pés em um instante. "Você quer que eu leve você?" Minha voz era muito ansiosa. Ok, eu sei que eu não queria que ela ficasse longe de mim, mas isso parecia um pouco desesperado.

"Não." Bella se afastou da porta. "Eu quero andar. Não é muito longe".

Ela se despediu e estava fora da porta antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder. Sim, eu tinha definitivamente a assustado para longe.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Jasper e Alice são tão fofos... adoro esses POV Edward pq a gente tb fica conhecendo a evolução do relacionamento de Jasper e Alice... __Eu me divirto com Jasper zuando com Edward, ele é demais! Agora começará a parte "estranha" do relacionamento deles, quando os dois já assumiram para si mesmos que estão apaixonados pelo outro, mas ninguém tem a coragem de tomar a atitude decisiva... vamos esperar para ver quais são os pensamentos de Edward..._

_Deixem reviews e até terça-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

"Edward, estou tão feliz por você." Minha mãe estava guinchando em contentamento.

"Obrigado, mãe." Minha voz era uma combinação de desmotivado e constrangido. "Você acha que a desculpa esfarrapada que eu tenho para um plano vai funcionar?"

Ela franziu a testa em pensamento. "Parece um plano razoável, querido. Construir uma boa amizade forte com a garota e então, quando vocês dois estiverem próximos, trazer à tona seus sentimentos. Bella precisa aprender a confiar em você e ela precisa conhecer o lado mais doce de você, o lado que não provoca, ou tem oscilações de humor".

"Eu provoco os meus amigos o tempo todo".

"Bem, contanto que seja de brincadeira e ela não leve a sério, eu acho que você vai ficar bem, mas eu andaria com cuidado por um tempo se eu fosse você".

"Sim, eu sei. Eu meio que me ferrei no começo e agora é hora de compensar isso".

"Sim, é." Minha mãe concordou. "Vai levar algum tempo, mas eventualmente ela será capaz de estar perto de você sem temer qualquer tipo de tratamento mal educado".

Eu suspirei. "Woo hoo".

"Esse é o espírito." Ela disse sarcasticamente, revirando seus olhos.

Jasper enfiou a cabeça no meu quarto. "Estou indo para a casa de Alice. Tchau".

"Tchau".

"Então, Jasper e Alice estão indo bem, eu assumo".

"Sim, ele está totalmente apaixonado por ela".

"Como é Alice?"

Eu pensei sobre esta questão. "Muito pequena, inteligente, gentil, inoportuna, brincalhona e um pouco assustadora." Eu não pude deixar de rir. "Acho que ela gostaria mais de mim se eu corresse para Bella".

"Você pode dizer isso?"

"Ela não é difícil de ler. Ela acredita que ela e Jasper estavam destinados a ficar juntos. Ela parece pensar o mesmo para Bella e eu".

"E o que Bella pensa?"

Eu suspirei. "Bella é uma pessoa difícil de ler. Um minuto eu acho que ela gosta de mim, no seguinte eu acho que ela me odeia, no seguinte tenho certeza que ela tem medo de mim, e então voltamos a gostar. E eu quero dizer gostar de uma forma platônica. Isso é tanto quanto eu posso contar sobre ela".

"Mas você disse que ela parecia interessada?"

"No início, sim. Quando eu era um idiota total. Mas recentemente ela se tornou muito mais indiferente em relação a mim. Exceto quando ela está corando".

"Ela cora para você?" Minha mãe sorriu.

"Sim, mas isso é quando eu acho que ela tem medo de mim. Ou quando ela está envergonhada por alguma coisa. Eu a tenho visto fazer isso com outras pessoas também." Eu dei de ombros.

"Edward, eu sei que eu disse a você para não interpretar em excesso quando ela faz as coisas, mas não as ignore completamente".

"Eu sei".

"Por que você não liga para ela?"

"O quê?" A sugestão da minha mãe me encheu de algum tipo de medo.

"Ligue para ela, convide-a para algo. Se você vai construir uma amizade com ela, então você precisa passar um tempo com ela fora da sala de aula".

"Mãe, eu não sei se posso fazer isso".

"O quê? Apenas ligue para ela. Convide-a para assistir um filme, ou algo assim. Você não vai sequer ter que falar com ela imediatamente. Só não espere que todas as suas interações com Bella venham através de Jasper e Alice. Você tem que fazer o esforço por si próprio".

Olhei para a madeira granulada na minha mesa enquanto eu girava as palavras da minha mãe na minha cabeça. Tanto quanto eu odiava admitir o fato de que o plano da minha mãe era realmente a melhor opção, eu via sentido nele.

"Tudo bem. Dê-me um pouco de tempo para trabalhar até a coragem e vou fazer isso".

"Bom menino." Ela sorriu abertamente para mim. "Eu tenho que ir agora. Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, mãe".

Ela desligou seu computador. Deitei minha cabeça sobre a minha mesa, depois de ter conseguido convencer a mim mesmo que bater minha cabeça contra a madeira não ajudaria nada.

Jasper tinha saído há quase duas horas quando ele me ligou.

"Hey, eu só queria que você soubesse que Bella saiu".

"Por que você está me contando isso?" Eu não podia deixar de perguntar.

"Ela saiu por conta própria. Ela disse que estava indo para o centro da cidade. Você e eu sabemos que nada está aberto no domingo. Eu apenas pensei que talvez Bella gostaria de alguma companhia".

"O que você está sugerindo, que eu dirija por aí até que eu a localize e então aleatoriamente finja esbarrar com ela?"

"Não, isso faz você parecer um perseguidor. Eu apenas pensei que eu daria a você o paradeiro dela. O que você faz com essa informação não tem nada a ver comigo. Oh, eu tenho que ir, Alice está voltando. Eu não gosto disso." Ele me lembrou quando desligou o telefone.

Ponderei a situação por algum tempo enquanto mastigava a antena do meu celular. Resolvi ligar para Bella e convidá-la para assistir um filme, exatamente como minha mãe tinha sugerido. Eu até consegui chegar a algum pequeno roteiro na minha cabeça, a fim de manter isso o mais causal possível. Após várias vezes abrindo e fechando meu telefone, consegui encontrar o número de Bella e cliquei em enviar.

O telefone tocou várias vezes antes que ela atendesse. "Olá?"

"Hey, Bella. É o Edward." Isso foi estúpido. Telefones têm identificador de chamadas, ela provavelmente sabia que era eu.

"Hey, Edward." Sua voz soava causal, como se eu ligasse para ela todos os dias

"O que você está fazendo?" Minha voz conseguiu tremer quando eu disse isso, mas duvido que Bella pudesse ouvi-la sobre o telefone.

"Eu estou, hum, andando pela cidade. Jasper está na nossa casa e eu pensei que eu deveria deixá-los sozinhos".

"Eu penso assim também." Eu ri sem jeito. Não há necessidade de que ela saiba que Jasper tinha na verdade me ligado e dito onde ela estava. "Eu não quereria estar por perto dos pombinhos apaixonados também. Eu pensei que eu iria salvá-la. Você quer vir para cá?"

"Vir?" Sua voz soava confusa e um pouco preocupada.

Eu de repente estava com medo de que eu a tivesse ligado muito cedo. "Sim, não é isso o que os amigos fazem? Eles saem juntos." Lembrei a ela que deveríamos ser amigos. Esse foi o meu raciocínio inteiro.

"Ah, eu acho que eu poderia." Sua voz era evasiva, como se ela tivesse outros planos.

"Eu iria assistir Willow." Eu esperava que ela reagisse a isso. Se ela gostasse do filme, então talvez isso desse a ela mais incentivo para vir.

"Oh." Foi tudo o que ela disse.

"Willow." Eu repeti. "Você nunca viu Willow?"

"Não posso dizer que eu assisti".

"É um filme de George Lucas. Ele fez isso logo depois de Star Wars. É incrível!" Talvez eu tenha surtado um pouquinho.

"Eu nunca vi isso. Apesar de eu assumir por essa violenta explosão que eu realmente estou perdendo algo." Apenas um pouquinho de pânico.

Eu tentei explicar. "É estrelado por Warwick Davis. Ele interpretou Wicket." É claro que ela não teria realmente conhecimento disso, a menos que ela tivesse visto os dois filmes dos Ewoks.

"Eu sei quem é Warwick Davis." Ela estalou pelo telefone. "Então, do que se trata? É algo como Star Wars?"

Eu tinha seu interesse. Isso me deu um pouquinho de confiança. "Você está vindo?"

"Estou indo para a minha picape." Ela disse, quase com relutância. "Agora, do que se trata isso?"

"É uma história de fantasia com muita magia e um bebê nela. É totalmente a sua coisa." Claro que eu estava apenas supondo.

"Por que você supõe que eu gostarei dele porque tem um bebê nele?"

"Porque você é uma garota." Eu me senti como dando um tapa na minha própria cara. O que me possuiu para dizer isso? Essa foi uma generalização horrível, na melhor das hipóteses.

"O quê?" Ela parecia um pouco irritada.

"É o mesmo com os Ewoks e outros pequenos animais. As mulheres são programadas para gostar das coisas com pequenas faces simétricas e olhos grandes. Se as mulheres não gostassem de olhar para os bebês, então os bebês morreriam." Eu parecia um antropólogo, um antropólogo sem habilidades com qualquer pessoa.

Bella ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de resmungar, "Ótimo." Ouvi a porta da picape bater. "Eu estarei aí em quinze minutos".

"Veja você então." Tentei conter minha risada com a sua tentativa de ficar com raiva de mim quando ela obviamente não estava.

"Tchau." Ela disse preguiçosamente.

"Tchau, Bella." Eu tenho que admitir, eu dei um soco no ar dizendo o nome dela.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, deu pra ver que a ligação do Edward para convidar Bella para um filme não foi tão casual assim, sempre tem um dedo do Jasper no meio das coisas..._

_Seguinte, vou viajar na quinta-feira, então provavelmente só conseguirei postar o próximo cap. a noite, quando eu chegar no meu destino..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Aquela primeira tarde que Bella e eu passamos juntos foi estranha. Nós não conversamos, exceto para algumas generalidades. Bella conseguiu sentar-se tão fisicamente longe de mim quanto possível e se recusou a fazer contato visual comigo o tempo todo. Antes de ela ir embora, ela mencionou algo sobre ter talvez um novo filme favorito, mas isso foi o máximo que consegui dela.

Eu estava quase pronto para desistir completamente quando, três noites depois, Bella me ligou perguntando se eu queria ir até lá. Aparentemente, Alice estava vindo visitar Jasper e Bella pensou que ela estenderia a mesma cortesia para mim, como eu tinha feito com ela e me daria uma razão para sair de casa.

Eu estava em êxtase.

O apartamento de Bella e Alice era pequeno em comparação ao que Jasper e eu compartilhamos. Era de muito bom gosto, o que eu assumi que Bella tinha algo a ver porque Alice não saía como uma pessoa muito organizada, exceto quando se tratava do seu guarda-roupa.

Consegui roubar um olhar para a estante de livros de Bella e fiquei muito impressionado com o que ela continha. A garota precisava ler alguma ficção científica, mas no todo era muito bom o material que ela tinha.

O filme que ela havia me mostrado, Os Bandidos do Tempo*, era realmente legal de uma forma que não fazia sentido algum. O filme era todo fantasia e muito surreal, mas eu não tinha idéia do que o diretor estava tentando dizer. Quando perguntei a Bella sobre isso, ela apenas deu de ombros e disse, "É um filme de Terry Gilliam".

_*__Os Bandidos do Tempo__ (Time Bandits - 1981): dirigido por Terry Gilliam. Um jovem acidentalmente se junta a um grupo de anões que pulam de período para período de tempo à procura de tesouro para roubar._

Nós progredimos um pouco. Toda vez que veríamos um ao outro, nós conversaríamos um pouco mais, geralmente sobre filmes, ou programas de TV. Eu ansiava por mais temas variados, mas onde estávamos era seguro e eu não estava pronto para balançar o barco ainda.

Em vez disso, aprendi sobre Bella através dos filmes que nós assistimos. Sua reação às pequenas coisas disse-me mais sobre ela do que qualquer conversa que já tivemos.

Bella gostava de assistir filmes que ela amava quando criança. Estes filmes fariam seus olhos sonhadores e nostálgicos. Eram filmes que eram, por vezes, acima do nível normal para uma criança, o que me disse que ela era distinta, mesmo quando era jovem.

Em um ponto, Bella e eu tínhamos começado a falar de filmes de Tim Burton. Eu havia argumentado que ele nunca tinha feito realmente um filme bom. Ele havia feito muitos filmes divertidos que eram uma grande parte da cultura popular, mas apenas porque eles eram populares não os fazia terem sentido, ou instigantes. Bella me provou o contrário.

Quando tínhamos assistido "Peixe Grande e Suas Histórias Maravilhosas" eu não tinha sequer acreditado que era um filme de Tim Burton. As diferenças de estilo provaram que o homem poderia fazer um bom filme se tentasse. Peixe Grande era um dos favoritos de Bella. Eu ri com o fato de que o personagem principal, interpretado por Ewan McGregor com um estranho sotaque americano, tinha o nome de Edward. O meu não era um nome que você ouvia muito no mundo de hoje.

A coisa mais importante que eu aprendi sobre Bella, eu aprendi assistindo a esse filme. Quando o interesse amoroso feminino abriu suas janelas para encontrar o personagem de Edward parado em um campo de narcisos, Bella, que tinha visto o filme várias vezes, ofegou intensamente. Olhei para ver os olhos de Bella cheios de lágrimas com a visão. Bella era uma romântica. Quando eu contasse a Bella como eu me sentia em relação a ela eu faria algo parecido. Algo que diria sem palavras exatamente o quanto ela significava para mim e exatamente qual distância eu estava disposto a ir se ela me amasse também.

O tempo passou e, eventualmente, os planos tiveram que ser feitos para as férias de primavera. Alice, que eu aprendi a gostar mais e mais a cada dia que passava, havia implantado a idéia na cabeça de Bella de que ela deveria voltar para Forks com os Hale e eu para visitar seu pai. Eu quase pulei de alegria quando Bella perguntou se podia viajar comigo.

A adição de não apenas Bella, mas Emmett e Alice para o nosso grupo habitual fez o transporte difícil. Emmett ficaria com os Hale porque Rose estava namorando desde o colégio e não era segredo para os seus pais que ela cresceu. Alice, por outro lado, ficaria com Bella. Jasper não estava pronto ainda para que sua mãe soubesse o quanto seu menino havia crescido. Decidiu-se que Alice poderia se sair um pouco melhor com a mãe superprotetora se ela ficasse com Bella. Isso significava que fazia mais sentido para Jasper e Alice viajarem com Bella e eu, algo com o qual eu estava bem, mas não animado. Quando foi decidido que Alice passaria por cima da primeira noite, eu posso ter implantado a idéia de que ela e Jasper poderiam muito bem ir com Rose porque, de alguma maneira estranha, isso fazia um pouquinho mais de sentido.

Então acabei sozinho com Bella no meu carro e as conversas não vinham mais fáceis. Depois de uma hora Bella começou a me perguntar sobre livros. Sendo pego de surpresa, eu só forneci a ela respostas gerais no início, mas Bella conseguiu me fazer falar.

Depois disso nós conversamos sobre todos os tipos de coisas. Falamos sobre nossos planos para o futuro e por que escolhemos os nossos cursos. Bella me falou sobre ter crescido em Phoenix e eu disse a ela sobre como foi crescer em Forks.

Bella tinha sido solitária na escola, como eu. Mas eu tinha Jasper, enquanto parecia que tudo o que Bella alguma vez teve foi sua mãe. Alice foi a primeira amiga de Bella e eu tinha sido o primeiro cara com quem Bella tinha passado algum tempo. Foi bom saber disso, pelo menos em uma área eu tive um pouquinho mais de experiência do que ela.

Perto do final da viagem de carro, Bella e eu tínhamos passado da nossa própria história pessoal para falar de música. Enquanto Bella concordou comigo que não havia quase nada novo lá fora que realmente valesse a pena ouvir, ela alegou que havia algumas coisas boas se você soubesse onde procurar. Ela ficou contando sobre esse trio de comediantes australianos que ela havia descoberto no YouTube que ela nem percebeu de imediato quando estacionei na casa do seu pai.

Ela ficou em silêncio quando desliguei o carro. Ela olhou pela sua janela de forma tensa, mastigando seu lábio inferior daquela forma que sempre me fazia sentir tonturas. Ela quase parecia um pouco triste.

Eu estava triste também. Tínhamos finalmente começado a conversar e agora o nosso tempo acabou. Era hora de ela sair e nós dois sabíamos disso.

Ela olhou para mim e eu sorri para ela. "Não se preocupe. Vejo você amanhã." Eu disse isso mais para tranqüilizar-me do que para tranqüilizá-la. Eu nem sequer sabia se é isso que ela estava pensando. Eu rezei para que fosse.

O rosto de Bella deixou de ficar tenso e ela sorriu de volta. Ela começou a se mover para fora do carro. Um momento depois ela parecia chateada de novo, como se algo que ela tivesse pensado a tinha incomodado.

Meus pais tinham me recebido em casa como se não tivessem me visto em anos. Minha mãe me abraçou por tanto tempo que eu eventualmente tive de arrancá-la de mim. As perguntas da minha mãe começaram quase que imediatamente.

Ela queria saber tudo sobre Bella que eu pudesse dizer a ela. Fiquei feliz que, graças à longa viagem de carro, eu tinha muitas coisas para contar. Eu poderia dizer a ela que a cor favorita de Bella era roxo, que seu livro favorito era A Princesa Prometida, que, além do Arizona e Washington, o único outro estado que ela já tinha ido era a Califórnia. Eu disse à minha mãe sobre as pequenas coisas. A forma como Bella ria, o jeito que ela corava, o jeito que ela tinha estado balançando seus joelhos para cima e para baixo no carro antes da nossa conversa.

A falta de jeito de Bella não tinha que ser relembrada, embora eu tenha mencionado um incidente ou dois que eu achava particularmente adorável. Eu ainda me sentia muito mal com o modo como eu tinha tratado Bella antes. Havia sempre um sentimento torturante de culpa no fundo da minha cabeça quando eu pensava nela. Perguntei-me se ela alguma vez ainda pensava nisso.

Minha mãe ouviu a minha tagarelice com muita atenção, meu pai ouvia apenas para demonstrar o seu apoio.

Meu pai tinha me dado um pequeno conselho quando se tratava de Bella. Ele me contou as coisas genéricas, seja honesto, seja você mesmo, tente não entrar forte demais, mas passando pelo que ele tinha não ajudou. Eu sempre tinha esperado mais do meu pai quando se tratava deste assunto. Eu esperava que fosse algo que nos ligaria, mas parecia improvável de acontecer.

Na minha primeira noite de volta eu consegui algum tempo sozinho. Sentei-me no centro da minha cama, olhando para o meu celular. Meus dedos coçaram para ligar para ela. Eu ansiava por ouvir sua voz novamente. O que eu faria, ou diria? Eu tinha que dar a Bella o seu tempo com seu pai. Ela não me quereria ligando para ela apenas para conversar.

Pulei quando o telefone começou a zumbir na minha colcha. Apanhei-o e, por um momento, meu coração pulou em antecipação, antes que eu vi que era Jasper me ligando.

O quê?" Eu disse ao telefone.

"Bem, é bom ouvir a sua voz também".

"Desculpe. Eu estava apenas-"

"-esperando que eu fosse Bella." Jasper terminou.

Eu ri. "Como você adivinhou?"

"Eu conheço você. Verdade, no último mês eu tenho certeza que você tem sido substituído por um alienígena".

"Morda-me".

"Agora, isso soou mais como o Edward que todos nós conhecemos e amamos." Jasper disse sarcasticamente ao telefone.

"Existe uma razão para você ter me ligado, ou você não pode simplesmente adormecer mais sem ouvir o som da minha voz?"

"Mamãe e papai estão na sala de estar em conferência sobre Alice e Emmett. Rose está tentando ouvi-los, mas eu não me importo".

"Foi bem?" Perguntei com um pequeno interesse.

"Claro. Alice estava tão nervosa que estava tremendo. Papai gosta de Emmett, no entanto. Ele pode finalmente ter o filho que ele sempre quis".

O pai de Jasper era muito mais nos esportes e coisas que Jasper e eu tínhamos falhado em um dia entender. Emmett se daria muito bem com o pai de Jasper.

Ouvi Rose gritar algo no fundo.

"O que ela disse?" Perguntei a Jasper.

"Ela diz que a mamãe está finalmente tendo a filhinha doce que ela sempre quis." A voz de Jasper era presunçosa.

Rose nunca foi uma menininha doce. Rose era o que minha mãe chamava de um fogo de artifício. Ela tinha um monte de energia e quando ela queria algo, Rose não pararia até consegui-lo. A Sra. Hale era uma mulher muito mais benigna e eu acho que a personalidade extrovertida e tenaz de Rose deixava sua mãe nervosa.

"Assim, correu tudo bem, então?"

Jasper me deu a execução básica da noite. Seus pais pareceram gostar de Emmett e pensavam que Alice era uma querida. Tudo em tudo o que tinha ido exatamente como eu esperava.

"Então, quais são os nossos planos para amanhã?" Jasper perguntou-me.

"Bem, eu tenho essa idéia."

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_É tão diferente ver a perspectiva do Edward de todos os acontecimentos... agora chegou a parte das férias de primavera..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Seguinte, estou em Curitiba neste momento e só volto pra casa na segunda. Eu vou __**tentar **__postar o próximo cap. no sábado normalmente, mas se não der, posto na terça-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 **

Meus dedos tamborilavam contra o metal. Jasper olhou para mim e bufou.

"Cara, calma".

Eu suspirei e empurrei minhas mãos em meus bolsos.

Dentro de meros momentos da nossa chegada na casa de Bella, Alice delimitou-se pela porta da frente e estava nos braços de Jasper. Aparentemente esses dois não podiam lidar com mais de dez horas de estarem separados sem ficarem loucos.

Desviei meus olhos do casal se abraçando em direção à porta da frente assim que Bella estava trancando-a por trás dela.

Bella estava impressionante. Ela estava vestida com uma blusa vermelha escura que fazia brilhar sua pele pálida. O decote da sua blusa, enquanto decente, era completamente perturbador. E seu cabelo estava preso na parte de trás com os cachos naturais de Bella casualmente caindo em lugares aleatórios. Eu percebi que eu estava olhando e me forcei a dizer alguma coisa.

"Eu acho que eles estão ficando piores".

Bella sorriu e acenou seu caminho em resposta. Ela brincava com o zíper do seu casaco e mastigava seu lábio inferior, tornando-o vermelho o suficiente para corresponder à sua camisa. Isso era outra coisa que eu amava sobre Bella, mesmo quando ela estava vestida desse jeito, não havia nenhum sinal de maquiagem no seu rosto. Ela era simplesmente quem ela era.

Bella me deu um sorriso desajeitado e mudei-me para abrir a porta do passageiro para ela, uma das muitas coisas que minha mãe tinha me treinado para fazer. Ela corou ligeiramente, terminando a sua aparência de perfeição absoluta.

Depois que fechei a porta atrás dela eu me esbofeteei mentalmente. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu seria capaz de passar o resto do dia com Bella se eu estava tão enredado na forma como ela era. Bella sempre era bonita. Naquele dia ela simplesmente estava - de novo, a palavra mais adequada com a qual eu poderia vir acima era perturbadora.

Mantive meus olhos firmes na estrada todo o caminho para Port Angeles. Nós conversamos e Bella começou a batucar os dedos na sua perna de novo. Ela deve ter realmente odiado estar no carro.

Consegui estacionar ao lado do chamativo conversível de Rose. Não havia como perder aquele carro em um estacionamento.

Quando saímos do carro e dissemos nossos olá eu recebi um soco no braço de Emmett.

"Maldição, Bella parece quente".

Eu fiz uma careta. 'Quente' era uma palavra grosseira demais para descrever como Bella estava. Deslumbrante, linda, angelical, estas eram as palavras que eu teria usado. Bella virou a cabeça para olhar para mim e eu dirigi minha atenção para outro lugar, tentando manter meu rosto natural.

"Cara." Emmet disse suavemente. "Quando você vai conseguir algo disso?"

Olhei interrogativamente para Emmett. Eu não estava realmente certo do que ele quis dizer com essa afirmação. "O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei claramente.

"Ela está obviamente na sua." Emmett falou comigo como se eu fosse uma criança que ele estivesse explicando um conceito muito difícil. "Você gosta dela. O que você está esperando?"

Abri minha boca para negar tudo. Emmett tinha uma boca grande e eu não estava pronto para Bella saber tudo ainda. Eu queria dizer para Emmett que ele estava errado, mas tudo o que saiu foi, "O momento certo".

Emmett deu de ombros. "Contanto que você faça isso".

Eu dei a ele um olhar de advertência. "Rose?"

Emmett balançou sua cabeça. "Eu não vou dizer nada. Eu sei como essas mulheres conversam quando se juntam. Rose pode amar você como um irmão, mas ela tem mais lealdade ao seu próprio sexo".

Nós dois olhamos para Rose, que estava conversando com Bella com um sorriso no rosto. Bella parecia exasperada.

"Não se preocupe, mano." Emmett bateu-me com força no ombro, derrubando-me para a frente. "Eu protejo a sua retaguarda".

Eu não era um grande fã de compras de roupas. Eu era ainda menos fã de compras de roupas de garotas. Felizmente, Emmett e Jasper foram também submetidos à minha tortura, então conseguimos nos divertir. Divertir até Jasper e Emmett parecerem decididos que era responsabilidade deles dar-me conselhos sobre como lidar com o meu problema com Bella.

Na frente da terceira, ou quarta, loja que Rose tinha nos arrastado para dentro havia uma grande exposição de calçados femininos. Caminhei até a torre e examinei o que eu acreditava ser algum tipo de dispositivo arcaico de tortura. Como é que as mulheres usavam essas coisas?

"Aqueles ficariam totalmente quente em você, Edward." Jasper me informou em sua falsa voz gay.

"Sim," eu concordei, "mas eles são realmente mais a sua cor".

Jasper apertou seus olhos para mim. Ele tinha começado isso. Ele abriu sua boca para retrucar, mas foi cortado.

"Eu realmente acho que eles ficariam melhores em Emmett." Bella disse atrás de nós, surpreendendo-nos.

Emmett olhou para Bella.

"O quê?" Ela disse, pegando a armadilha da morte. "É uma boa cor em você. Eles fariam suas pernas parecerem totalmente quente, e com esses centímetros extras você pode simplesmente chegar até a altura de Jasper".

Emmett ficou vermelho. Jasper e eu não conseguimos parar as risadas.

Eu coloquei meu plano em ação depois que saímos dessa loja. Consegui organizar-nos para que Bella e eu estivéssemos no final do nosso pequeno rebanho. Bella não disse nada e manteve seus olhos treinados no chão. Achei que isso era algum tipo de método preventivo para não tropeçar. Como se eu fosse deixá-la cair.

Exatamente quando estávamos prestes a dobrar a esquina, avistei o que eu vinha procurando. Deslizei para as trevas e agarrei o braço de Bella, puxando-a ali comigo. Ela tropeçou um pouco e eu passei meus braços firmemente em torno da sua cintura para evitar que ela caísse. Pelo menos foi isso o que eu disse a mim mesmo.

Parados ali no escuro com o pequeno corpo de Bella ajustado tão perfeitamente contra mim foi provavelmente um dos melhores momentos da minha vida. Por um breve momento pensei em abandonar todos os meus planos cuidadosos e beijá-la ali mesmo.

Bella me tirou da minha fantasia. "Hum, oi?"

Eu sorri para ela. Tenho certeza de que eu devo tê-la assustado com a minha ação ousada, mas eu estava muito feliz ali parado com meus braços ao redor dela para realmente me importar.

"Eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos deixar os casais fazerem suas próprias coisas por um tempo." Tentei explicar. "Além disso, existem alguns lugares que eu pensei que você gostaria de ver e que estou supondo que Rose e Alice têm pouco ou nenhum interesse neles".

Bella exalou ruidosamente, sacudindo um pouco quando ela o fez. "Ok." Sua voz guinchou. "Parece divertido".

Eu a guiei para a luz. De volta ao sol do meio-dia, percebi que o jeito que eu estava segurando Bella tinha sido altamente inapropriado. Eu imediatamente deixei cair minhas mãos e gritei comigo mesmo. Eu não tinha o direito de tocá-la assim sem a sua permissão. Não importa quão suave ela era, ou quão agradável ela cheirava, ou que ela era - perfeita. Eu tinha que lembrar o meu plano. Amigos primeiro.

Eu a levei para esta pequena loja de música eclética que eu sempre gostava de visitar quando eu estava em casa. Bella parecia muito interessada em algumas das músicas clássicas, o que me interessou. Você não vê um monte de garotas hoje em dia que sentam-se ao redor ouvindo Debussy.

Houve algumas garotas na loja que ficaram tentando pegar o meu olhar. Sorri educadamente para elas e esperei que elas me deixassem em paz, levou-me alguns minutos para perceber que porque eu estava com Bella, eu não estava usando meu dispositivo usual de defesa. Ao contrário, eu casualmente chamava a atenção para o fato de que eu estava na loja com uma garota. A garota mais bela e perfeita em todo o mundo.

"Isso acontece com tanta freqüência que você acabou aprendendo a ignorar?" Bella disse quando saímos da loja.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei, confuso quanto ao significado do que Bella disse. Eu tinha feito algo estúpido e não percebi?

"Todas essas garotas." Ela disse. "Você não pode me dizer que você não percebeu? Elas estavam fervilhando ao seu redor como pontos".

Bella pareceu um pouco irritada com as garotas. Ela parecia mais frustrada pelo fato de que elas estavam me dando atenção do que pelo fato de que eu não tinha percebido. Decidi contar a Bella uma pequena mentira que poderia vir a fazê-la ver o quanto ela significava para mim.

"Honestamente, eu não percebi." Encolhi meus ombros. "Até onde eu saiba, você era a única garota na loja".

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram em choque. Ela me encarou por um breve momento enquanto continuamos a andar. Ela parecia como se não acreditasse em uma palavra que saiu da minha boca. Eu esperava que ela acreditasse em mim. Bella era a única garota lá para mim. As outras tinham simplesmente sido genéricas. Bella era tudo o que eu via, de qualquer forma.

Eu de repente me senti um pouco nervoso, principalmente sobre a falta de reação de Bella à minha declaração. Eu peguei o meu ritmo

"Onde estamos indo com tanta pressa?" Bella perguntou.

"Vamos lá. Você totalmente vai adorar isso".

Agarrei a mão dela e a puxei junto comigo. Eu tinha feito isso propositalmente. Segurar a mão de Bella na minha fez tremer meus joelhos, fazendo andar mais rápido para ambos como uma necessidade e muito mais difícil. Esta foi a primeira vez que eu alguma vez andava de mãos dadas com uma garota, e Bella sabia disso. Eu sabia que esse tipo de coisa não era um grande negócio. Pessoas platonicamente davam as mãos o tempo todo. Mas parecia um enorme passo para mim, talvez porque era algo que eu nunca tinha feito antes. Não era tão íntimo como tinha sido com ela mais cedo nas trevas, não era tão inapropriado também.

Arrastei Bella para um dos meus lugares favoritos no mundo inteiro. Quando eu era adolescente eu tinha gastado a maioria dos meus verões perdido no fundo da livraria do Sr. Crandle. E a hora naquele lugar único simplesmente parecia como dez minutos para mim enquanto eu procurava por pilhas e pilhas de livros, não apenas encontrando coisas para ler, mas também descobrindo os tesouros inestimáveis que ocasionalmente escorreriam de dentro.

Eu já tinha visto Bella ao redor de livros antes. Eu sabia quão cuidadosamente ela lidava com eles. Eu sabia que ela gostava do cheiro de papel envelhecido. Eu adorava o modo como seus olhos se iluminavam quando ela encontrava algo que a fascinava. Eu esperava que, ao levá-la a este lugar, o meu lugar, que eu pudesse ver aquela admiração, curiosidade e paz que enchiam seus olhos quando rodeada por livros.

Eu não tinha ficado desapontado.

Depois que eu tinha liberado Bella na loja eu a segui silenciosamente à distância. Eu queria ver seus dedos traçarem ao longo das lombadas dos livros enquanto ela lia seus títulos. Eu queria ver o brilho em seus olhos quando ela tomasse a rápida decisão de tirar um livro para examinar.

Naquele momento eu estava mais convencido do que eu já tinha estado de que eu estava apaixonado por esta garota. Na luz difusa da livraria Bella parecia ser algum tipo de deusa silenciosamente se movendo através de um espaço tão comum. Eu queria dizer-lhe isso, perguntando-me se ela acharia a minha comparação romântica, ou assustadora.

Bella tinha serpenteado para a seção de poesia. Ocasionalmente ela puxava para fora um livro e lia um poema, ou dois, para si mesma, seus lindos lábios suavemente traçando os contornos das palavras.

Ela parecia muito atenta a um poema, as palavras a afetando mais fortemente do que as outras que eu a tinha visto ler antes. Aproximei-me dela cautelosamente, precisando desesperadamente saber o que era aquilo que a tinha cativado tanto. Eu a ouvi murmurar algo.

"O que você disse?"

Bella saltou ligeiramente. "Oh, nada." Ela murmurou quando o livro grosso escorregou das suas mãos.

Eu o peguei, agarrando a página que ela estava vendo. "Emily Dickinson. _Se Você Viesse no Outono. _Você poderia esperar para sempre se você soubesse que poderia estar com aquele que amava." Entreguei o livro ao mesmo tempo refletindo sobre suas possíveis razões para a escolha do poema. "Eu prefiro _Porque Eu Não Pude Parar Para a Morte_, pessoalmente. Eu não sou um grande fã de amor não correspondido".

Incomodou-me ligeiramente que era aquele poema em particular que tinha chamado a atenção de Bella. Eu gostava de Emily Dickinson pelo que ela era, mas sua visão sobre o amor era uma que sempre me incomodou. Rosalie disse que eu nunca poderia entendê-la porque eu não era uma garota e porque eu nunca tinha me apaixonado antes.

Bem, eu estava apaixonado agora e os poemas me assustavam mais. Bella esteve lendo um poema sobre um amor não correspondido com o olhar mais triste em seus olhos. Eu não queria que ela ficasse assim. Eu não queria que ela fosse entristecida por aqueles sentimentos.

Era verdade quando eu disse que eu não era fã de um amor não correspondido. Eu preferia muito mais o amor correspondido, como qualquer pessoa sã.

Bella deslizou o livro de volta em seu lugar e se afastou de mim, como se minha presença a tivesse incomodado.

Eu a deixei sozinha por um tempo fazendo algumas explorações sozinho. Eu não tinha estado nesta loja há algum tempo e havia uma tonelada para eu trilhar. Não demorou muito antes de eu ter conseguido fazer-me uma impressionante pilha de livros antigos de capa dura, alguns dos quais eu tinha certeza que meu pai estaria ansioso para dar uma olhada.

Eu me assustei, de repente, lembrando de algo. "Bella. Onde está você?"

"Bem aqui." Bella disse do outro lado da estante que eu tinha estado no meio procurando. Ela entrou no corredor e sorriu para mim.

Eu sorri de volta. "Há algo que eu queria te mostrar." Evocando alguma coragem eu coloquei minha mão em suas costas e a guiei para o fundo da livraria. "Eu não posso acreditar que esqueci de te mostrar a melhor parte".

Quando eu costumava passar meus verões nesta loja eu me sentaria lá fora no sol no jardim por horas. Quando não estava chovendo o jardim atrás da livraria era um belo e surpreendente lugar bastante silencioso para vir e ler.

"É lindo." Bella se afastou de mim e para o jardim, um livro grande, encadernado em couro agarrado ao seu peito.

Minha mão doeu quando ela se afastou de mim. Eu deveria tê-la seguido a para baixo, mas estava muito cativado para me mover quando ela fechou seus olhos e virou o rosto para cima à luz do sol.

Este foi um daqueles momentos, do tipo que eu estive esperando. Se eu tivesse tido coragem eu teria descido as escadas, tomado Bella em meus braços e dito a ela exatamente o quanto ela significava para mim.

Joguei o cenário mais e mais na minha cabeça, imaginando qual seria o final possível da reação de Bella para mim.

Bella olhou para mim e sorriu. "O quê?" Ela estava se perguntando por que eu estava olhando para ela.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Não, agora não era o momento. Era muito cedo. Nossa amizade ainda era muito tênue. "Nada. Absolutamente nada".

Eu senti que precisava escapar da minha própria covardia, então eu recuei de volta para a escura livraria, deixando Bella lá fora no sol.

Enquanto eu procurava através dos livros de novo eu ponderava a situação. O que exatamente eu estava esperando? Algum tipo de sinal enviado pelos poderes que seriam lidos como 'Este é o momento, Edward'. Enquanto isso seria bom, eu tinha certeza que nenhum sinal seria colocado para mim. Eu queria que fosse perfeito quando eu dissesse a ela. Eu precisava de tudo certo, assim como muitos dos filmes que tínhamos visto juntos e muitos dos livros que ambos tínhamos lido.

Depois de uma quantidade infinita de repreender a mim mesmo, voltei para fora para falar com Bella. Quem sabe, talvez eu pudesse ter outra chance?

Eu não falei com ela. Bella estava tão absorta em seu livro que ela não me ouviu sair. Ela parecia tão linda ao sol sumindo. Lá no jardim, debruçada sobre o livro, lembrando-me um pouco de Maria, de O Jardim Secreto. Assim, envolta em seu próprio mundo privado, eu me odiaria por perturbá-la.

Infelizmente eu consegui perturbá-la quando o meu telefone tocou no meu bolso.

Rose. Bem, eu sabia que essa ligação viria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu tive que retornar Bella de volta para o resto dos nossos amigos. Não deveria haver mais tempo só para nós hoje.

"Hey. Eu estava me perguntando quando você ligaria".

"Você poderia ter me ligado, sabe. Eu estava tendo um ataque de pânico quando vocês dois desapareceram. No começo eu decidi deixar vocês dois sozinhos, mas, Deus, Edward, passou seis horas!"

Fiquei espantado. "Não ficamos fora por tanto tempo, ficamos?"

"São seis e quarenta e cinco".

"Eu acho que você está certa. Uau, o tempo voa quando você está se divertindo".

"Vocês estão na livraria, não estão?"

Eu ri do tom acusatório de Rose. "Como você adivinhou?"

"Onde mais você estaria? Em caso de dúvida, procure Edward na livraria. Igual a quando éramos crianças".

"Seja como for, você obviamente me conhece muito bem. Acho que preciso de alguns novos amigos, alguém que eu não possa surpreender tão facilmente como você".

"Oh, bem, tenho certeza que Bella não se importou em estar por aí nesse lugar com você." A voz de Rose parou sugestivamente.

"Sim, o que seja".

"Bem, saiam daí. Alice quer vocês dois aqui às sete".

Eu suspirei, realmente não querendo ir embora. "Ok, eu vou chamá-la e tentaremos chegar lá a tempo. Eu não percebi que já era tão tarde".

"Bem, todos nós sabemos como você é quando está ao redor de livros velhos".

"Sim." Eu sorri para mim mesmo. "Vejo você daqui a pouco. Tchau, Rose".

Fechei o telefone e olhei para cima para ver que Bella estava olhando para mim.

"Você percebe que estivemos fora por quase seis horas?" Perguntei a ela.

"O quê?" Sua voz era incrédula.

"Sim, é sério. Nós estivemos aqui por umas boas quatro horas, pelo menos." Desci as escadas para encontrá-la exatamente quando ela se levantou, obviamente pronta para ir. "Alice quer que todos nós juntos vamos assistir ao pôr do sol no cais antes de ir jantar. Temos cerca de quinze minutos para chegar lá".

Bella voltou à livraria e eu a segui. Ela foi para colocar a cópia do que quer que fosse que ela estava lendo de volta na prateleira. Eu o peguei dela. Alice no País das Maravilhas. Que doce.

"Eu vou comprá-lo para você." Eu disse a ela.

"O quê? Por quê?" Bella balbuciou.

"É o seu favorito. Você adorou no momento em que o pegou. Tenho que comprá-lo para você." Também porque me senti culpado por aquilo que eu tinha feito anteriormente, ou que eu não fiz. Coloquei-o no topo da pilha dos meus livros e os coloquei sobre o balcão da frente.

"Como você sabe que é meu favorito?" Bella perguntou.

Entreguei o dinheiro para os livros. "Eu estava observando você lê-lo. O sorriso que você tinha em seu rosto era melancólico e nostálgico. É definitivamente o seu livro infantil favorito." Agarrei a sacola e Bella me seguiu para a rua.

"Qual é o seu livro infantil favorito?" Ela me perguntou.

"O Hobbit." Respondi automaticamente.

"Isso não é um livro infantil".

Não era. Eu realmente nunca tinha gostado muito dos livros destinados às crianças da minha idade. "O Hobbit" foi meu livro favorito quando eu era criança.

"Meu pai leu para mim a primeira vez quando eu tinha quatro anos." Eu expliquei. "Tínhamos um grande livro desta altura, e aproximadamente dessa espessura. Tinha fotos dos desenhos nele. Eles se estendiam por cerca de seis centímetros de comprimento. Eu adorava aquela coisa. Sempre foi meu favorito. Ainda é, na verdade." Sorri tristemente para mim mesmo. Eu teria que cavar esse livro quando eu chegasse em casa.

Quando chegamos ao cais havia quatro conjuntos de olhos olhando para nós, todos pedindo por uma explicação. Felizmente, Bella estava fascinada demais pelo pôr do sol para notar. Rose e Alice calmamente cercaram ao redor de Bella, não atraindo qualquer atenção para elas.

Jasper e Emmett, por outro lado, simplesmente vieram direto e disseram o que eles estavam pensando.

"Então," Jasper disse, curiosamente, "você propôs?"

Eu dei um soco forte no ombro dele, derrubando-o de volta para Emmett.

"Cara, acalme-se." Emmet jogou um braço volumoso sobre o meu ombro. "Estamos apenas curiosos. Como você conseguiu ficar sozinho com ela?"

"Oh, você sabe." Eu suspirei. "Eu apenas bati na cabeça dela com um porrete e depois a arrastei para fora pelos cabelos".

"Ei, não critique os clássicos." Emmett disse brincando.

"Tanto faz." Debrucei-me sobre o parapeito e olhei para a água azul-esverdeada chocando-se contra as colunas de madeira.

"Então, onde é que vocês dois foram?" Emmett perguntou.

"Apenas em uma livraria." Eu dei de ombros.

Os olhos de Emmett se iluminaram. "Ah. Algo _interessante_ aconteceu lá dentro?" Ele me deu uma cotovelada nas costelas.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Você sabe. Você e Bella em uma livraria. Você sabe." Eu não gostei do tom de voz estranho que Emmett havia assumido.

"Eu obviamente não sei." Respondi.

Emmett sorriu para mim novamente. De repente, algo voltou para mim. Uma memória aromatizada com álcool. Eu ia matar Emmett.

Bati as costas de Emmett contra o parapeito do cais. "Jasper, ajude-me".

"Por quê?"

"Eu não posso jogá-lo sozinho".

Jasper riu e tentou me ajudar, mas Emmett facilmente combateu a nós dois.

"Caramba." Emmett riu. "Reação exagerada, Edward".

Eu olhei pra ele.

"Então, o que realmente aconteceu? Você a beijou?" Jasper perguntou.

"Não." Balancei minha cabeça. "Eu tive a chance, mas fraquejei".

"Por quê?" Emmett estava incrédulo.

"Porque." Eu suspirei e foquei fortemente na água. "Porque eu quero que tudo seja perfeito. Porque parece cedo demais. Porque eu ainda não estou cem por cento certo de como ela se sente sobre mim. Porque eu não sei como ela reagiria se eu fizesse algo tão impulsivo".

"Isso é um monte de 'porque'." Emmett disse inteligentemente.

"Eu só – eu só não quero destruir nada por fazer algo estúpido".

"Bem, então você tem que fazer um monte de pequenas coisas. Trabalhe para isso. Flerte mais, provoque-a um pouco, e não tenha medo de tocá-la. Se ela começa a esperar coisas assim de você então qualquer ruptura espontânea de afeto seu não pode assustá-la".

Eu suspirei. Provavelmente não era uma coisa boa quando Emmett estava soando inteligente.

"O problema com você e Bella é que nenhum de vocês se sente confortável com assumir".

Eu suspirei, perguntando se eu me arrependeria disso. "Explique".

"Bem, olhe para Rose e eu. Nós dois temos personalidades confiantes. Nós dois fazemos e conseguimos o que queremos. Nós não esperamos por explicações. Eu não tive que perguntar a Rose porque ela fez isso primeiro. Ela não teve que me esperar beijá-la porque eu simplesmente fiz isso. Não há preocupações. Claro, nós brigamos um pouco, mas aprendemos que temos que nos revezar sobre quem ganha".

"Então há Alice e Jasper. Alice é, obviamente, responsável por esse relacionamento. Ela iniciou o contato. Ela o convidou para sair. Ela é totalmente a pessoa à frente. Jasper apenas dobra-se à sua vontade".

"Hey." Jasper disse, indignado.

"Então você e Bella. Ambos são tímidos. Ambos estão com medo de ultrapassar fronteiras e o que o outro pensa. Se um de vocês não assumir em algum ponto em breve, então vocês dois vão continuar andando em círculos para sempre. Você tem que ser homem, tomar alguma iniciativa. Se você pretende esperar por ela dar o primeiro passo, então isso pode durar para sempre".

Suspirei de novo e descansei minha cabeça no parapeito. Emmett estava fazendo muito sentido.

"Apenas tente algo hoje à noite. Eu não estou dizendo que você tem que beijá-la nem nada, mas apenas seja um pouco menos tenso, um pouco mais sedutor. Você vai me agradecer".

Com isso, Emmett voltou sua atenção para as garotas. Ele as fez se moverem do cais e fomos até o restaurante.

Uma vez lá dentro eu peguei um olhar da atendente que eu conhecia muito bem e me movi para o final do nosso grupo. Lembrei-me por que eu odiava sair em público.

Acabei esmagado entre Bella e Jasper. Bella era um pouco claustrofóbica e insistiu em sentar na ponta do banco que se curvava ao redor da mesa. Eu estava bem com isso. Qualquer coisa que a mantivesse perto de mim e colocasse algo entre eu e a pessoa muito amigável era uma coisa boa.

"Escondendo-se da atendente?" Rose me perguntou.

Eu olhei para ela, não querendo ter esta conversa.

"Se há uma coisa que você pode dizer sobre esse lugar, é que o pessoal aqui sempre é amigável, com Edward, pelo menos". Jasper sorriu para mim. Eu o chutei sob a mesa, fazendo todo mundo rir.

Bella riu também, tão forte que eu a senti começar a escorregar de mim. Eu apenas mal a peguei pela cintura, evitando que ela caísse no chão.

"Obrigada." Ela disse timidamente.

"Pegar você parece ser um emprego de tempo integral." Eu disse quando relutantemente tirei meu braço.

"Você não está sendo pago muito bem." Ela brincou.

"Hmm, você simplesmente vai ter que me dever agora, não é?" Isto saiu soando um pouco diferente do que eu queria dizer.

Bella olhou para mim, sua boca entreaberta. Todo mundo estava olhando para nós. Eu quase podia ouvir Emmett mentalmente torcendo por mim.

"Eu tenho um jeito que você pode recompensá-lo, Bella." Rosalie disse antes que Bella tivesse uma chance de responder. "Você pode fingir ser sua namorada. Olhe, Edward. É a sua pessoa favorita".

Eu me virei para olhar para quem ela quis dizer, mas ela estava em cima de mim mais cedo do que eu esperava. Jessica, minha antiga perseguidora da escola. A garota que, além de Bella, eu não tinha sido capaz de desencorajar com os meus caminhos misantropos. O problema com Jessica era que ela era louca.

"Edward." Ela gritou. "Como vai você? Eu não tenho visto você em muito tempo".

"Hey, Jessica." Eu tentei ficar feliz ao vê-la, mas você poderia dizer que eu tinha menos do que entusiasmo. "Eu estou muito bem. Você?"

Jessica deu uma risadinha. Ela sempre ria quando falava comigo. Era estranho. Isso me fez pensar em algum tipo de esquilo listrado colorido de desenho animado.

Rose bufou chamando a atenção de Jessica para as outras pessoas na mesa.

"Rosalie, Jasper, eu deveria ter sabido que se Edward estava aqui, que vocês não estariam muito atrás".

"Hey, Jess. É tão bom vê-la, realmente".

Rose e Jessica sempre tiveram algum tipo de antagonismo acontecendo. Além do modo geral que Jessica me tratava, Rose e ela sempre tiveram um problema uma com a outra. Ou mais, Rose tinha um problema com Jessica.

Jessica parecia desconhecer o problema. "Quem são seus amigos?"

"Este é o meu namorado Emmett. Esta é a namorada de Jasper, Alice. E esta é-"

"Esta é Bella." Eu cortei Rose. Embora eu quisesse que Jessica percebesse que a única mulher em que eu prestaria atenção estava sentada ao meu lado, eu não queria chamá-la de minha namorada. Bem, eu queria, mas eu não sabia como Bella se sentiria sobre isso. "Bella é a filha do Chefe Swan. Nós acabamos tendo uma aula juntos na faculdade. Mundo pequeno, huh?"

"Mundo pequeno." Jessica concordou com um sorriso parecendo muito forçado. "Posso trazer alguma coisa para vocês beberem?"

"Isso foi bem." Jasper disse após Jessica ter saído.

Eu gemi e enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Explique, por favor?" Alice pediu.

"Jessica praticamente perseguia Edward na escola." Rose disse. "Essa garota não aceita um 'não' como resposta. Edward eventualmente teve que conseguir uma namorada falsa para fazê-la deixá-lo em paz".

"Ela era totalmente obcecada." Acrescentou Jasper. "O armário dela era como um santuário para a beleza de Edward".

"Jasper, cale a boca." Murmurei nas minhas mãos. Havia um monte de coisas que eu não queria lembrar sobre o ensino médio e isso era um grande problema.

"Ela está voltando, Bella." Rose acenou para Bella. Bella deu a Rose um olhar que parecia preso entre confuso e revoltado.

"Aqui estão suas bebidas, pessoal." Jessica inclinou sobre a mesa deixando sua blusa cair diretamente aberta na minha linha de visão. Eu desviei o olhar. "Estão todos prontos para pedir?" Ela olhou diretamente para mim.

Virei-me para Bella. "Bella?"

Eu esperava que Bella não me odiasse quando joguei meu braço em seu ombro. Bella sabia sobre a minha história com as garotas, talvez ela entendesse.

Ela pareceu chocada por um momento e então se virou para Jessica, sorriu para ela e disse-lhe exatamente o que queria.

"Desculpe por isso." Eu disse depois de Jessica sair.

Fui tirar meu braço, mas Bella me parou.

"Não. Ela vai voltar. E eu acho que ela está nos observando da cozinha. Você quer que ela acredite nisso, não é?"

Eu não queria que Jessica acreditasse nisso, eu queria que fosse verdade. "Estou no jogo se você estiver." Muito, muito no jogo.

"Ooo." Emmett riu. "Isso vai ficar interessante".

Naquela noite eu fiz uma das coisas mais assustadoras que eu já tinha pensado, segui os conselhos de Emmett. Eu segurei a mão de Bella. Eu flertei com ela. Eu brinquei com seus cabelos, algo que eu queria fazer há muito tempo. E a melhor parte foi que Bella estava fazendo isso também. Bella e eu estávamos empurrando as fronteiras do nosso relacionamento e ela não pareceu se importar.

Talvez eu tenha ido um pouco longe demais quando tentei alimentá-la, mas Bella apenas riu e se colocou com isso. Eu nunca queria que esta noite acabasse.

Quando saímos eu ajudei Bella a vestir meu casaco. Ela pegou minha mão e eu acenei um adeus para Jessica quando saímos do restaurante.

Eu estava em êxtase. Eu estava apaixonado. Parecia que eu estava em algum musical romântico. Eu estava prestes a explodir em música.

Eu não soltei a mão de Bella, uma vez que estávamos do lado de fora. Eu a deixaria se afastar primeiro. Mas ela não se afastou, ela simplesmente continuou flertando.

"Ok, não importa o quão diabólico isso tenha sido, eu tenho que admitir que eu não tive tanto divertimento em muito tempo." Puxei Bella para mais perto de mim, necessitando me certificar de que ela realmente estava lá e que eu não tinha sonhado a noite toda.

Ela descansou sua cabeça no meu ombro. Seu cabelo cheirava a frésias, fazendo minha cabeça girar com a luxúria. "É bom saber que eu sou divertida de se estar ao redor. Talvez agora você tenha uma boa razão para passar algum tempo comigo. Posso manter as garotas afastadas".

Como se essa fosse a única razão que eu ainda quero passar tempo com ela. "Sim, e eu posso pegar você. Trabalho de tempo integral para nós dois. Talvez você devesse morar comigo, _amor_." Eu a chamei com o meu novo apelido para ela. Perguntei-me se eu poderia continuar chamando-a assim depois desta noite. Talvez ela pegaria o fato de que eu queria dizer isso quando eu chamava de 'amor'.

"Você terá que perguntar ao meu pai se ele está bem com isso, _querido_." Ela disse.

Nós dois rimos. Talvez isso viesse da liberdade de começar a ser capaz de dizer como nós nos sentíamos em voz alta, mesmo que ainda estivéssemos ambos apegados à pretensão de apenas brincar ao redor como amigos.

"Deus, vocês dois estão ficando muito melosos demais nisso." Emmett disse. Essa era a sua dica de que talvez eu deveria realmente fazer alguma coisa, pois tudo parecia estar indo muito bem.

Rosalie deu uma colotovelada nas costelas de Emmett. "Ow. O quê?"

Ela olhou para ele.

Quando chegamos aos carros, Alice e Jasper, que estiveram dando olhares apaixonados um para o outro nos últimos dez minutos, arrastaram-se para o banco traseiro do meu carro.

Eu esperei até que Rose e Emmett tivessem saído antes de virar para Bella.

"Você se divertiu hoje?" Eu perguntei. Eu queria ter certeza de que tudo o que tínhamos feito naquela noite estava bem. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse desconfortável.

"Sim, toneladas." Eu podia ouvir a verdade em suas palavras.

"Bom. Estou realmente contente que podemos nos divertir juntos. Você é uma boa amiga, Bella." Lembrei a ela de como eu me sentia. Eu não estava apenas flertando, eu me importava com ela. Ela significava muito para mim.

Ela sorriu ironicamente para mim. Em um momento de brincadeira, peguei a mão dela e a girei ao redor. De surpresa, ela tropeçou para trás, puxando-me com ela. Ela aterrissou contra aquela porta do passageiro do meu carro. Estávamos a poucos centímetros de distância um do outro.

Ali estávamos nós novamente. Eu tinha outra chance e esta parecia muito melhor. Tivemos nossa diversão hoje. Eu sabia que ela estava mais à vontade comigo. Por que não?

Eu não deveria ter me feito essa pergunta porque imediatamente comecei a vir com respostas. Muitas das quais tinham a ver com o fato de Alice e Jasper estarem no outro lado da porta do carro em que eu estava pressionando Bella.

Olhei nos olhos de Bella. Eles brilhavam ao luar. Eu podia sentir seu leve tremor sob mim. Eu estava tremendo também.

Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era escovar os lábios dela por um segundo. Era isso. Eu poderia deixá-la fazer com isso o que ela quisesse. Era tão fácil e tão simples e ainda assim, tão impossível.

Inclinei-me, mas no último segundo perdi a cabeça e procurei a maçaneta da porta, em vez disso.

O rosto de Bella caiu quando ela percebeu que eu estava apenas abrindo a porta para ela. Eu não a culpava. Eu não estava gostando de mim no momento também.

"Obrigada." Ela disse sem entusiasmo quando deslizou para o assento.

Sorri, embora ela provavelmente não veria isso no escuro. Fechei a porta e imediatamente comecei a censurar-me por ser o idiota inseguro que eu era.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? Como a própria autora disse, eu gosto mais do ponto de vista do Edward sobre a história. São visões diferentes do que estava acontecendo e me fazem sorrir!_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 **

Eu estava tão chateado comigo mesmo que não liguei para ela no dia seguinte ao que fomos para Port Angeles. Eu ainda não tinha certeza de que eu tinha feito a escolha certa, ou errada, ao decidir não beijá-la, tudo que eu sabia era que eu era um idiota.

Eu tinha passado todo o dia seguinte atordoado ao redor da casa. Minha mãe ficava tentando me convencer de que eu não tinha feito nada tão estúpido, mas eu estava com raiva de mim mesmo.

Mais tarde, minha mãe sugeriu que eu trouxesse meus amigos em casa no dia seguinte. "Eu quero ter certeza que essa garota Bella é realmente tão boa quanto você diz que ela é".

Revirei os olhos para a minha mãe. "É claro que ela é. Você acha que eu estaria agindo desta forma se ela não fosse?"

Minha mãe sorriu para mim. "Eu só quero ser positiva que vale a pena todo esse problema".

Na manhã seguinte liguei para Jasper e contei a ele o meu plano. Ele me disse que pegaria Alice e Bella à uma hora assim que eu prometi parar de ser como uma menininha relinchando cada vez que eu fazia algo que achava estúpido. Ele me prometeu que haveria muito mais estupidez no futuro, então eu poderia muito bem me acostumar a isso.

Ao meio-dia eu tinha trabalhado até a coragem para ligar para Bella para informá-la que ela estava vindo. Disquei o número de telefone da sua casa, esperando que seu pai estivesse no trabalho, então somente ela atenderia.

"Olá?"

"Hey, é Edward".

"Oi." A voz de Bella rachou. "O que acontece?"

"Jasper está vindo para buscar você e Alice em uma hora. Meus pais queriam que eu trouxesse meus amigos. Eles querem ter certeza de que você não é imaginária." Sorri para a minha própria piadinha. Claro, eu ainda não estava totalmente convencido de que eu não tinha composto sozinho.

"Parece divertido." A voz de Bella parecia fraca.

"Ótimo. Emmett disse algo sobre pegar alguns filmes, ou qualquer outra coisa, então eu não sei até quão tarde vocês ficarão." Sempre que fazíamos maratonas de filmes, às vezes transformavam-se em todos passando a noite em casa. "Tenho certeza que você poderia se mudar para cá e minha mãe não se importaria." Nem eu, eu me senti como adicionando.

Bella fez uma pausa. "Bem, se vamos estar aí em uma hora, eu preciso desligar o telefone. Alice precisa da quantidade adequada de tempo para me vestir".

Ouvi um barulho do outro lado da linha telefônica, em seguida, uma maldição suave.

"Oh, querido, você me deixou em apuros." Bella provocou. "Alice não gosta de ter menos que um dia de alerta para que ela possa pensar sobre o que eu devo vestir".

"Sério?" Eu não pude deixar de rir. "Ela veste você todos os dias?" Bella era o tipo de garota de calça jeans e camiseta. Esse realmente não era o estilo de Alice.

"Não, só em ocasiões especiais, o que ela decidiu que seria essa semana inteira. É melhor eu ir." Bella suspirou.

"Ok, vejo você em uma hora".

"Tchau, Edward".

"Tchau".

Eu posso ter feito um pequena dança depois de desligar o telefone.

Passei a próxima meia hora andando ao redor da casa como um louco. Minha mãe tentou me acalmar, mas eu não consegui nada disso.

"Edward." Ela disse depois de uma meia hora. "Eu tenho que ir ao hospital para pegar o seu pai no trabalho. Você poderia, por favor, apenas sentar em um lugar e relaxar até que os seus amigos cheguem aqui?"

Eu não tinha certeza se eu poderia, mas fiz um grande show sobre ir para o piano, abrindo a tampa e sentando. Minha mãe não se mexeu no batente da porta até que eu estava na metade do primeiro movimento da "Sonata ao Luar".

A música ajudou a me acalmar. Quando eu tocava, eu era capaz de desligar a minha mente e simplesmente deixar o fluxo de notas através de mim. O mundo inteiro e todos os seus problemas eram desligados. Quaisquer emoções que eu sentia eram apenas aquelas expressas na música.

Parei no final do primeiro movimento. O início melancólico da "Sonata ao Luar" era mais o que eu estava sentindo, não os movimentos mais enérgicos do segundo e terceiro movimentos que o seguiam. Eu, em vez disso, voltei para Chopin, o compositor Emo original.

Mudei para uma cena noturna. Eu gostava da música de Chopin. A complexidade da técnica da música apresentava músicas tão simples e irresistíveis, que sempre capturavam tão grande profundidade de emoções humanas. A música dele era difícil de tocar, simples no som e bela em todos os sentidos.

Minha favorita era o Prelúdio 15. Eu a toquei enquanto esperava pelos meus amigos chegarem. Era fácil me perder nela. Quando terminei a canção eu ouvi um barulho suave atrás de mim, como se alguém estivesse exalando.

Virei-me para ver Bella em pé na porta, um olhar um pouco aturdido no seu rosto. "Hey, eu não ouvi você entrar".

"Sua atenção estava ocupada em outra coisa." Ela deu de ombros, ainda parecendo um pouco aturdida. Ela deve ter ficado nervosa.

"Sim." Eu ri. "Eu fico assim quando toco, às vezes. É bom estar em casa, eu consigo tocar em um piano de verdade, não naquele pedaço de lixo quebrado que tenho no apartamento".

"Esse foi o Prelúdio Raindrop, não foi?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim." Ela sabia o nome? Eu sabia que Bella gostava de música clássica, mas eu não pensei que ela soubesse tanto sobre isso. "Você conhece Chopin?"

Bella assentiu com entusiasmo. "Eu tenho alguns CDs de Chopin." Ela deu de ombros novamente.

"Onde estão Alice e Jasper?" Eu perguntei, percebendo que ela estava sozinha.

"Hum, Jasper levou Alice para o lado de trás da casa. Ele disse que queria mostrar uma coisa para ela." Ela levantou suas mãos. "Eu decidi que eu não queria saber".

Eu assenti, sabendo exatamente o que eles estavam fazendo. "Provavelmente é melhor. Você pode colocar suas coisas aqui".

Bella largou sua bolsa debaixo do meu piano. Ela tirou o leve casaco azul que estava usando e o jogou em cima da sua bolsa.

Mais uma vez, dizer que ela estava linda seria um pouco de eufemismo. Ela estava usando um vestido branco de algodão que a fez parecer muito delicada e bonita. Eu nunca a tinha visto em um vestido antes e fui pego no fato de que eu pude ver as pernas dela pela primeira vez. Eu decidi que gostei da aparência de Bella em vestidos.

Eu ri para mim mesmo.

"O quê?" Bella perguntou, seus olhos arregalados.

"Você combina com o resto da casa." Eu disse. Não há necessidade de que ela saiba que a minha mente estava realmente pensando em outras ocasiões em que ela poderia estar usando um vestido branco.

Bella olhou ao redor para a decoração da minha casa. "Bem, se eu ficar nervosa, eu voltarei para a parede, ou algo assim. Ninguém vai me ver".

Sorri para ela. "Minha mãe vai desafiadoramente expulsar você por combinar com os móveis." Houve um som vindo da cozinha, deixando-me saber que meus pais estavam em casa e tinham escolhido entrar pelos fundos. "Oh, e aqui está ela".

Levantei-me e guiei Bella até meus pais. Eu quase podia senti-la tremer contra a minha mão.

"Mãe, pai, esta é Bella".

"Olá, Bella." Meu pai balançou a mão dela. "É muito bom ver você de novo".

"É bom vê-lo novamente também, Dr. Cullen." Bella corou para o meu pai.

"Carlisle, por favor, Bella. Eu só sou o Dr. Cullen no trabalho. Aqui eu sou apenas Carlisle".

Minha mãe não se conteve. Ela correu e pegou a mão de Bella na dela. "Esme. É tão bom finalmente conhecê-la, Bella. Ouvimos muito sobre você nas últimas semanas".

Eu realmente esperava que Bella não pegasse o fato de que minha mãe tinha dito 'semanas'. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu estava obcecado, mesmo que eu estivesse.

Não demorou muito para que Rose e Emmett aparecessem. Ela deve ter encontrado Jasper e Alice no quintal porque eles a seguiram para dentro.

Era óbvio que tanto Alice como Emmett receberam a aprovação da minha mãe, o que fez Jasper e Rose muito feliz. Minha mãe era praticamente a mãe deles. Eles se preocupavam mais com a opinião dela do que da sua própria mãe.

Quando Rose começou a mostrar para Bella e Alice a casa, minha mãe me encurralou.

"Ela é tão bonita." Ela comentou.

"Eu disse a você." Eu sorri.

"Posso falar com ela?"

"Por que não poderia?" Eu disse, claramente confuso.

"Você não se importa se eu verificá-la um pouco mais?"

Oh. Encolhi os ombros. "Eu acho, só não diga nada sobre eu gostar dela. Estou tentando levar isto lentamente e não parecer desesperado".

"Não se preocupe." Minha mãe sorriu para mim. "Eu já gosto dela".

Minha mãe tinha conseguido ficar sozinha com Bella e conversar com ela um pouco. Ela disse que Bella era muito boa, mas não muito faladora, eu disse à minha mãe que ela não fez a Bella nenhuma pergunta sobre Harry Potter.

Ambos os meus pais a amaram, embora o meu pai fosse menos disposto a dar uma opinião como a minha mãe estava. Meu pai parecia estranhamente diminuído com toda a situação.

Quando Emmett disse que traria alguns filmes, ele quis dizer que alugaria cada filme na locadora que tinha vampiros como uma trama central. Parecia que ele não tinha conseguido esquecer ter perdido naquele jogo estúpido para mim e queria descontar em Bella e eu.

Eu tinha desenvolvido um plano de ação para essa noite. Enquanto Bella e eu tínhamos ficado próximos duas noites antes em Port Angels, tínhamos nos tornado mais estranhos novamente desde a minha tentativa frustrada de beijá-la. Eu precisava conseguir aquela proximidade de volta e eu precisava fazê-la parecer casual e sem conseqüências.

Bella, Jasper, Alice e eu acabamos compartilhando um dos sofás que foi feito para suportar apenas três pessoas. Este era parcialmente o meu plano, o que fez necessário para Bella estar tão perto de mim quanto possível, fazendo qualquer toque casual parecer mais como acidental.

A proximidade de Bella era comparável à forma como tinha sido no restaurante, mas agora não estava apenas escuro, mas Bella era impedida de deslizar para fora da borda do sofá pelo braço do sofá. Parte de mim sentia como se eu a estivesse prendendo lá, mas eu consegui esmagar qualquer sentimento de culpa. Se Bella estivesse se sentindo desconfortável com a situação atual, então estou certo de que ela teria me dito.

Eu realmente não cheguei a assistir os filmes, entediado com o diálogo sem imaginação e as partes previsíveis. Todos os meus pensamentos estavam centrados em torno de Bella.

No começo eu apenas deixei a proximidade inundar os meus sentidos. O aroma floral de Bella envolveu-se em torno da minha cabeça, fazendo-me sentir intoxicado. O calor irradiando do corpo dela fez cada parte de mim que não a estava tocando sentir frio.

Ela começou a sussurrar para mim. Pequenas piadas. Tirando sarro de algo estúpido que havia acontecido. Para todos estes comentários eu tive de inclinar minha cabeça para ouvi-la, trazendo nossos rostos quase insuportavelmente perto.

Meu próximo passo foi sutilmente apoiar meu braço contra as costas do sofá atrás da cabeça de Bella. Eu tinha percebido que não importava o quão previsível fosse a pobre música orquestrada feita no filme, Bella ainda pulava quando algo assustador batia para fora de um armário. Eu esperei por ela pular e no mesmo instante movi meu braço da parte de trás do sofá para o ombro dela, quase como se ela o tivesse batido para fora. Ela nem percebeu.

Foi algum tempo depois que ela se aconchegou no meu lado e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro, seu cabelo macio fazendo cócegas no meu pescoço.

Virei minha cabeça, mais interessado em assistir as luzes saltando aos olhos de Bella do que a imagem real na tela. Levantei minha mão para brincar com os fios de seda dos seus cachos. Bella suspirou de leve, suas pálpebras tremulando fechadas.

"Esses filmes são todos iguais." Sussurrei para ela.

Ela sorriu, seus olhos fechados. "Mmm." Ela cantarolou no que eu assumi ser uma concordância.

Observei Bella até sua respiração desacelerar e seu corpo relaxar ainda mais contra o meu. Puxei um cobertor das costas do sofá e o envolvi em torno dela. Eu estava contente que eu tinha escolhido fazer isso porque, enquanto Bella tinha se deslocado ao redor antes quando ela ainda estava acordada, ela estava muito consciente de que estava usando um vestido. Em seu sono Bella não era tão cautelosa e no processo de tentar aconchegar-se mais em mim, ela na verdade jogou suas pernas no meu colo.

Encontrei os olhos da minha mãe quando Bella fez isso e minha mãe sorriu para mim. Bella aninhou sua cabeça no meu ombro e murmurou meu nome.

Minha mãe me deu um olhar de surpresa e eu sorri estupidamente de volta para ela. Eu não tinha mencionado a minha experiência anterior com uma Bella dormindo para a minha mãe.

"Ela está dormindo." Murmurei para a minha mãe.

Ela acenou para mim e se levantou. "Vou ligar para Charlie." Ela murmurou para mim.

Olhei para Jasper, que estava dormindo com a cabeça no colo de Alice. "Você está bem sobre passar a noite aqui?" Perguntei a Alice em voz baixa.

Alice sorriu para mim e continuou a enrolar os cachos loiros de Jasper ao redor de seus dedos.

Eu teria perguntado a Rose e Emmett se eles queriam ficar também, mas eu já sabia que eles tinham outros planos para o resto da noite. Eu juro que esses dois nunca dormem.

Finalmente, ao ver que Bella estava inconsciente, Emmett desistiu da sua vingança contra ela e me permitiu colocá-la em uma cama.

Levantei-me com muito cuidado com Bella e a carreguei para o quarto, assim como Alice estava tentando chacoalhar Jasper de volta à consciência, dizendo que não havia nenhuma maneira que ela o carregaria para qualquer lugar.

Minha mãe me encontrou no final das escadas, seus olhos brilharam de entusiasmo ao ver a garota dormindo em meus braços.

"Liguei para Charlie e disse a ele que Alice e Bella tinham adormecido e que elas ficariam em um dos nossos quartos de hóspedes. Liguei para a mãe Jasper e disse o mesmo para ele, Rose e Emmett, apesar de eu assumir que eles não ficarão".

Eu ri. Minha mãe conhecia Rose muito bem.

"Todos os quartos de hóspedes estão arrumados, então você poderia colocar Bella em um ao lado do seu, ou o que seja." Ela me deu um olhar constrangedor daqueles de mãe.

"Mãe." Eu disse baixinho, corando.

Bella se moveu em meus braços. "Edward." Ela resmungou e colocou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

"Eu acho que essa garota pode amar você, Edward." Minha mãe disse baixinho.

Eu olhei para Bella, sorrindo. "Eu sei." Eu quase sussurrei. "Eu a amo também".

"Você não acha que é hora de dizer a ela?"

"Em breve." Eu disse. "Boa noite, mãe".

"Boa noite." Ela se inclinou sobre Bella para me beijar na testa. "Vejo vocês dois de manhã".

Carreguei Bella subindo as escadas. Parei na porta aberta do quarto de hóspedes e olhei para a escuridão. Algo me impediu de entrar lá. Em vez disso, levei Bella para o meu quarto. Eu não estava certo por que fiz isso. Talvez eu pensasse que Bella ficaria mais confortável ali, ou, talvez, eu só estivesse tentando viver a fantasia de algum garoto estúpido da faculdade de vê-la dormindo na minha cama, de novo.

Deitei Bella na cama, suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas apertadas ao redor do meu pescoço. Tentei separar suas mãos, mas ela resmungou e agarrou-se em mim mais apertado. Enquanto ela ainda estava me segurando eu consegui puxar o cobertor em torno dela e estabelecê-la de volta nos travesseiros.

Eu me impressionei com o quanto ela parecia uma princesa. Sua pele pálida e cabelos escuros a faziam parecer mais como a Branca de Neve do que A Bela Adormecida. Eu momentaneamente me entreguei aos meus impulsos e inclinei-me para pressionar um beijo na testa da minha princesa adormecida.

Ela não acordou, mas soltou suas mãos, segurando meus ombros, em vez disso. Eu me afastei dela e suas mãos deslizaram pelos meus braços. Suas mãos entrelaçaram ao redor dos meus pulsos como algemas, impedindo-me de sair.

"Não." Ela disse em seu sono, seu rosto franzido como uma criança teimosa. "Edward. Fique".

Por um momento eu pensei - e desejei - que ela pudesse realmente estar acordada e me pedindo para ficar. Se ela estivesse, então não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia ter dito não para ela.

Apesar do meu desejo eu sabia que Bella estava apenas falando em seu sono.

"Eu tenho que ir, Bella." Eu implorei. Eu esperava que ela pudesse me ouvir em seus sonhos e libertar-me.

"Não." Ela fez beicinho novamente. Com uma força surpreendente para uma pessoa inconsciente, ela me puxou para a frente, batendo-me fora dos meus pés e em cima da cama. "Fique".

Eu olhei para as minhas mãos. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu seria capaz de erguê-la para fora de mim e não acordá-la. Certamente ela me soltaria, eventualmente. Se eu ficasse parado o suficiente, seu aperto em mim soltaria e eu seria capaz de sair de fininho para o quarto de hóspedes sem que ela percebesse.

Olhei para o relógio na minha cabeceira. Era apenas 03hs20 da madrugada. Certamente eu poderia manter meus olhos abertos por mais meia hora.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ahhhhhhhh, que cap. fofo! Certamente que Edward não conseguiu manter seus olhos abertos por mais meia hora... kkkkkkk. E Bella falando dormindo pareceu de verdade, muito espertinha ela, mesmo em seu sono... Segundo a autora, o que ela mais gosta sobre o POV Edward é que é capaz de saber o que Bella faz quando está dormindo, ou bêbada... concordo com ela!_

_Bom, deixem reviews e posto o próximo no sábado..._

_Ah, como vc's devem ter percebido, essa fic está quase acabando... __ Eu tenho duas fics diferentes sobre geeks autorizadas para eu traduzir. No sábado eu coloco a descrição de cada uma delas e vc's me ajudam a decidir qual vou postar quando essa aqui acabar!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 **

_Eu segui __caçando pela floresta escura, usando apenas a luz do luar como meu guia. Eu me encurvei, mantendo-me rente ao chão enquanto andava, não querendo atrair nenhuma atenção, se possível. Eu era um caçador procurando a minha presa, e eu podia sentir o cheiro dela ao meu redor. O caminho que ela havia tomado pela floresta densa estava claramente marcado pelo aroma floral distinto que ela deixou para trás dela. Eu poderia tê-la encontrado com os olhos vendados, para não falar na luz brilhante da lua cheia. _

_A floresta se abriu em uma clareira. Foi a minha compensação. Aquele lugar em que eu tinha tropeçado anos atrás. Aquele lugar onde eu ia quando eu queria pensar. Aquele lugar sobre o qual eu não tinha dito a ninguém, nem mesmo a Jasper. E ela estava lá. _

_Ela estava parada no meio da clareira. Ela virou-se quando eu entrei, claramente assustada. _

_Ela usava um vestido azul escuro feito de um tecido acetinado frágil que era facilmente lançado ao redor na brisa suave. O luar fez sua pele parecer ainda mais pálida do que o habitual e fez seus olhos castanhos negros. _

_Sua cabeça virou ao redor quando ela se virou para olhar para mim, jogando seus longos cabelos na brisa fresca. _

_Parei na borda da clareira como se eu estivesse esperando por ela correr. Ela respirou pesadamente uma vez e então sorriu timidamente. O tipo de sorriso que eu nunca tinha visto antes cruzar seus lábios. O olhar que ela fixou em mim encheu meu corpo com tremores. Ela acenou-me para ir em frente com um dedo e eu estupidamente tropecei em sua direção. Enquanto eu andava, eu vagamente me perguntava quem era realmente a caça. _

_Eu a agarrei e a puxei com firmeza no meu peito. Mesmo que eu me elevasse sobre ela e ela fosse tão pequena em meus braços. Eu quase me senti com medo do que ela poderia fazer. Ela colocou suas mãos em meu peito. Eu a agarrei mais apertado, momentaneamente com medo que ela me empurrasse para longe com uma força que eu não poderia corresponder. _

_Deslizei uma mão até suas costas e enrolei meus dedos nas extremidades do seu cabelo. Puxei suavemente e ela prontamente inclinou a cabeça para trás, expondo seu pescoço e mais do seu peito aos meus olhos selvagens. _

_Antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em parar-me, abaixei minha boca para o seu peito, pastando meus lábios em sua pele de porcelana. O calor que irradiava do seu peito quase queimou meus lábios enquanto eu os corria através da sua clavícula._

_Trilhei meus lábios até seu pescoço e ela fechou suas pequenas mãos em punhos no meu cabelo, puxando-me para ainda mais perto. _

_Parei, meus lábios trêmulos pairando sobre sua artéria carótida. Eu podia sentir sua pulsação rápida vibrar contra os meus lábios. Seu coração batia forte, não como se ela estivesse com medo. Mais como se ela estivesse excitada._

_R__espirei através da sua pele e ela estremeceu embaixo de mim. _

_Minha mão, que ainda estava em suas costas, pressionou seu corpo apertado contra o meu, a outra ainda enrolada no cabelo dela, delicadamente segurando sua cabeça onde eu queria. _

Algo esbarrou em mim.

Eu rosnei. Aqueles estúpidos filmes de vampiro que Emmett nos fez assistir ontem a noite tinham ferrado com o meu cérebro. Eu ainda tomei um breve momento para solidificar tudo o que tinha acontecido no meu sonho para a memória. Talvez eu pudesse voltar a dormir e ver como ele terminava.

Abri meus olhos por um breve segundo firmemente e os fechei novamente. Eu tinha esquecido de fechar as cortinas. Meu quarto, sendo cerca de cinqüenta por cento de vidro, ficava muito claro logo no início da manhã. Eu também não me lembro de desligar a luz da noite passada, o que também teria acrescentado à quantidade absurda de luz.

Abri meus olhos novamente. Desta vez eu vi Bella. Ela estava deitada ao meu lado, ainda embrulhada no cobertor. Seu cabelo estava embaraçado e um pouco enrolado em várias direções. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam à luz forte do meu quarto. Ela estava sorrindo para mim. Sorrindo para mim como se nunca tivesse estado mais feliz em me ver. Ela parecia um anjo aureolado de luz.

Pisquei os olhos, assustado por esse segundo sonho que estava em contraste direto com o meu primeiro. Pisquei mais uma vez, meio que esperando que ela desaparecesse. Então me lembrei de algo.

"É de manhã, não é?" Eu perguntei, com medo de qualquer reação que Bella evidentemente teria.

Ainda sorrindo, muito para a minha surpresa, ela concordou.

Eu não sabia que eu podia me mover tão rápido. Se eu não tivesse parado rápido, eu provavelmente teria ido diretamente através da janela, o que não parecia ser uma má idéia. "Oh Deus, Bella. Sinto muito. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse." Eu gemi em minhas mãos.

"Que o quê acontecesse, Edward?" A voz de Bella era gentil, não acusatória.

Eu acenei meus braços para ela. "Eu não queria dormir. Quando eu trouxe você até aqui na noite passada eu tinha a intenção de ir dormir em um dos quartos de hóspedes, mas quando eu coloquei você para baixo – bem - você tinha um aperto muito firme em mim. Você não me deixou ir. Eu pensei que eu poderia esperar até que você soltasse, mas eu devo ter estado mais cansado do que eu pensava. Eu sinto muito." Tentei, em vão, enterrar completamente meu rosto em minhas mãos.

Ouvi Bella se levantar da cama e mover-se através do quarto.

"Edward," sua voz ainda era uniforme, "eu não me importo. Não se sinta constrangido. Está perfeitamente bem. O que _me_ preocupa é o que vou dizer ao meu pai." Ela parecia um pouco preocupada. É claro que isso é o que a incomodaria.

Deixei cair minhas mãos do meu rosto e me virei para olhar para Bella. Ela ainda estava sorrindo para mim. Ela não parecia chateada. "Minha mãe ligou para o seu pai na noite passada. Ela disse que você e Alice estavam esgotadas e ficariam em um dos quartos de hóspedes. Ela estava meio certa, Alice ficou no quarto de hóspedes, com Jasper." Revirei meus olhos.

"Emmett e Rose?" Bella perguntou, em uma tentativa de me distrair mais.

"Desapareceram para Deus sabe onde. Eu não quis saber e eu ainda não sei." Fosse o que fosse, definitivamente não era classificado para menores de 13 anos.

"Isso é duas vezes agora." Bella riu suavemente. "Eu pareço cair no sono muito quando estou perto de você." Sua voz era gentilmente provocante. Ela queria que eu esquecesse o que tinha acontecido.

Eu ri. Ela dormiu, mas eu definitivamente não me importava.

"É estranho, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que dorme em qualquer lugar. Eu realmente só posso dormir na minha própria cama. Estou geralmente nervosa demais para dormir em outro lugar".

"Acho que isso significa que eu simplesmente a deixo confortável." Eu disse, tentando encontrar alguma explicação inocente além de que eu era entediante.

"Sim." Ela riu. "Você deixa".

Isso me fez sentir um pouco melhor. Pelo menos eu sabia que ela se sentia confortável ao redor de mim. Isso era alguma coisa.

Ela sorriu novamente e olhou para si mesma. "Bem, eu provavelmente deveria descer e agradecer a sua mãe".

"Tudo bem." Eu concordei com relutância. Eu estava apenas começando a me sentir melhor. A última coisa que eu precisava era ficar sozinho com os meus pensamentos.

Bella sorriu para mim e saiu do quarto, deixando-me sozinho para trocar de roupa e começar a me sentir realmente culpado novamente.

Bati com a cabeça contra a mesa da sala de jantar. Toda vez que eu ia sobre a minha cabeça eu me tornava mais e mais como um homem das cavernas troglodita que atingiu Bella na cabeça com um porrete e arrastou seu corpo inconsciente de volta à minha caverna.

Todos decidimos ir até La Push, então Jasper tinha levado Alice e Bella para casa para que elas pudessem se trocar. Era para eu pegar Jasper na casa dos seus pais e, em seguida, Bella e Alice na casa de Bella em uma hora.

Parte de mim queria desistir disso. Eu não tinha certeza se eu poderia encará-la. Senti que eu não merecia olhar para ela novamente. Bella pode ter agido bem com isso, mas eu tinha certeza que o que eu tinha feito mudaria o jeito que ela se sentia sobre mim. Eu deixaria de ser o amigo que ela podia confiar, eu agora era um estúpido cara assustador em quem ela tinha que manter seu olho. Nunca me senti mais enojado de mim mesmo em toda a minha vida.

Ouvi a porta da cozinha abrir e fechar. Olhei para cima para ver Rose entrar e sair da sala. Tudo o que ela conseguiu falar para mim foi, "Eu não consigo achar meu celular".

Emmett a seguiu para dentro, mas parou para dar uma olhada em mim em vez de segui-la até a sala. "Noite dura, cara?" Ele perguntou.

Eu gemi e cobri meu rosto com as mãos.

"Whoa. O que aconteceu?"

Eu olhei pra Emmett. Ele realmente parecia preocupado. "Você se lembra como Bella fala em seu sono?"

Emmett balançou a cabeça.

"Bem, acontece que ela é meio de agarrar à força também".

Os olhos de Emmett se arregalaram. Eu podia ver o que eu tinha dito errado.

"Na noite passada ela teve um aperto firme nos meus _pulsos_." O rosto de Emmett caiu, "E ela não soltou. Ela ficava me dizendo para 'ficar' em seu sono. Eu não podia sair sem acordá-la. Eu pensei que eu poderia esperar para que ela soltasse sozinha. Parece que não".

"Cara." Emmett disse lentamente. "Bella estava chateada?"

"Não. Não, ela pareceu bem com isso." Eu disse, incrédulo.

Emmett deu-me um olhar interrogativo. "Então por que estamos preocupados?"

"_Estamos_ preocupados porque eu agi como um pervertido total e insensível." Eu retruquei.

Emmett rolou seus olhos para mim. "Edward. Você adormeceu ao lado da garota que você ama, que ama você também. Ela não se importa. Qual é o seu problema?"

"Nós não estamos juntos".

Emmett balançou sua cabeça. "E de quem é a culpa?" Ele saiu da sala depois de Rose.

Eu amaldiçoei alto, embora o som processando que a minha cabeça fez sobre a mesa fosse ainda mais alto.

Nós estávamos na praia por aproximadamente uma hora, mas Bella e eu mal tínhamos conversado. Isto era mais culpa minha do que de Bella. Eu simplesmente me sentia tão envergonhado sobre o que tinha acontecido que eu estava tendo problemas em olhar nos olhos dela.

A súbita necessidade de enterrar Emmett na areia havia distraído todos. Eu tive a minha chance de falar com ela, explicar-me e, talvez, pedir desculpas novamente.

Eu estava em pé sobre Bella pelos últimos três minutos e ela ainda não tinha reparado em mim. Ela estava deitada de bruços lendo Dune. Ele sempre foi um dos meus livros favoritos e Bella o pegou só porque eu tinha pedido para ela ler.

Abaixei-me na frente dela. "Bella." Eu disse, em uma tentativa de chamar a sua atenção para longe do livro.

Ela olhou para mim, espantada. "O quê?"

"Eu estava pensando se você queria ficar longe dessa estupidez e ir para uma caminhada comigo na praia. Há – uh - algo sobre o qual eu queria falar com você." Eu me encolhi um pouco. Eu realmente não queria explicar o por quê de ter agido tão estupidamente, mas eu esperava que se eu desse a ela algum tipo de explicação, que eu não a perderia como uma amiga.

"Claro." Ela sorriu docemente para mim.

Estendi minha mão e ela a pegou, permitindo-me puxá-la para os seus pés. Bella olhou para ela brevemente e fez uma careta. Ela tentou bater a areia fora das suas calças, mas pensei que ela estava lutando uma batalha perdida.

Eu realmente não sabia como começar, então Bella e eu acabamos andando em silêncio por cerca de 500 metros.

Acabei por apenas respirar fundo e ir para isso. "Bella - Bella, eu sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu na noite passada".

"Edward." Bella suspirou. "Eu já disse a você, eu não estou irritada. Pare de se preocupar".

"Eu só – eu só não queria dar a você uma idéia errada." Eu realmente não queria que ela pensasse que eu era algum tipo de pessoa desagradável.

O rosto de Bella ficou ilegível por um momento. "Você não deu." Ela disse, quase um pouco triste. "Eu te conheço melhor do que isso".

Eu ri. Acho que ela me conhecia melhor do que isso. O que eu estive pensando? Bella sabia que eu não era apenas alguma pessoa desagradável que estava tentando entrar em suas calças. Eu era seu amigo. "Ótimo. Eu tinha medo que eu poderia ter ferrado a dinâmica da nossa amizade".

Ela sorriu um pouco mais.

"Eu só não queria afetar o que nós temos".

"Você não afetou." Ela disse. Ela riu, mas quase pareceu forçado.

Depois de um tempo eu olhei para cima para ver as figuras se aproximando de nós pela praia. Eu sabia que eram Jacob e Seth muito antes de eles estarem suficientemente perto para serem identificados visualmente. Aqueles dois pareciam ter algum tipo de sentido sobre quando eu aparecia na reserva.

Eu tinha encontrado Jacob e Seth através de visitas repetidas à reserva no ensino médio. Jacob era levemente irritante às vezes e tendia a ser um pouco 'caçador de saias', mas ele era um cara legal o suficiente. Seth era muito legal e realmente agradável. Eu gostava dos caras, certo, mas eu nunca passei muito tempo com eles fora de La Push.

Bella enrijeceu quando viu os caras se aproximando de nós. Eu acho que os dois pareciam bastante intimidadores para pessoas que não os conheciam. Jacob era todo corpulento, mas não era um pensador rápido, e Seth era apenas muito bom para brigas com as pessoas.

"Hey, Cullen", Jacob gritou. "O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

"É um país livre." Eu gritei de volta. Não importa quantos anos nós temos, ainda tínhamos que jogar este jogo estúpido cada vez que nos víamos. "Eu posso estar aqui se eu quiser".

"Oh, isso nós veremos." Jacob pegou o ritmo.

Eu sorri. Jacob ainda não havia me derrotado neste jogo.

"Bella, corra." Eu disse a ela.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram em choque e ela se afastou de mim rapidamente, colocando uma distância de quase cinco metros entre nós.

Jacob estava chegando em mim na corrida, Seth atrás dele tentando não rir. Eu mantive minha posição, esperando pelo ataque de Jacob. Um movimento no último minuto para o lado e um pé bem posicionado bateram Jacob em suas costas.

Coloquei meu pé sobre o peito dele como uma espécie de conquista de general. "Há." Eu sorri para ele

Jacob parecia atordoado por um segundo, em seguida, fez uma careta para mim. "Tudo bem, você ganha. Dessa vez".

Tirei meu pé e estendi a mão para ajudar Jacob a levantar. Ele olhou para ela a contragosto, mas permitiu-me puxá-lo a seus pés.

"Pelo que me lembro, eu ganhei da última vez também." Lembrei a ele. "E da vez anterior".

Jacob me ignorou e ocupou-se batendo a areia fora de suas roupas.

"Você pode ser mais forte que eu, Jacob, mas eu sou mais inteligente que você." Dei um tapinha no ombro de Jacob, deixando-o saber que a minha provocação era só por diversão.

"Hey, Edward," Seth disse, dando um soco no meu braço.

"Hey, Seth. Muito tempo sem te ver".

"Bem, você tem estado fora na faculdade, cara. Não é que vamos conduzir todo o caminho até lá fora para vê-lo".

"Eu acho que deveríamos. As meninas parecem ser muito mais quentes onde você está".

Segui a linha de visão de Jacob sobre Bella, que ainda estava parecendo chocada a cinco metros de distância. Eu ri e acenei para ela. "Caras, está é Bella. Ela é filha do chefe Swan. Bella, estes são Seth Clearwater e Jacob Black".

"Oi." Ela acenou timidamente. Ela avançou-se para mais perto de mim como se estivesse procurando a minha proteção.

"Bella e eu já nos conhecemos." Jacob disse com um sorriso presunçoso.

Virei-me para Bella. "Você conhece?"

Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Sim, nós brincávamos juntos, Bella e eu." Jacob se virou para Bella. "Eu não reconheci você sem lama em seu cabelo".

Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram e eu vi o reconhecimento passar por eles.

Jacob riu. "Eu vejo que você se lembra de mim".

Eu não pude evitar minha própria risada.

"Onde está Jasper?" Seth perguntou.

Apontei para trás. "Lá atrás com a namorada dele".

"Hey, está-" Jacob deu um assobio de lobo e moveu suas mãos para simular um corpo de garota, "- com ele?"

"Se eu estou supondo que com esse gesto bruto você quis dizer Rosalie, então sim, ela está lá também".

"Excelente." Jacob disse. "Hey, Seth, vamos descer e visitar os Hale e deixar Edward a sós com sua garota." Jacob começou a descer a praia.

Seth revirou seus olhos e deu a Bella um leve sorriso antes de seguir Jacob.

Rindo, balancei minha cabeça. Algumas pessoas nunca mudam.

"Você não vai contar para ele sobre Emmett?" Bella perguntou.

"Não. Deixe o pequeno imbecil descobrir por si mesmo." Eu realmente nunca tinha aprovado a forma que Jacob olhava para Rose, mas eu tive que admitir que era muito engraçado vê-la dispensá-lo. "Vamos. Eu queria mostrar-lhe as poças de maré".

Guiei Bella até as grandes rochas que eram lavadas quando a maré estava alta.

Bella olhou as rochas com medo. "Poças de maré?"

Pulei sobre as rochas e estendi minha mão para Bella. "Eu vou te ajudar. Não se preocupe, não vou deixar nada acontecer com você".

Bella colocou sua pequena mão na minha. "Promete?" Ela perguntou, hesitante.

"Prometo". Eu a puxei para cima da rocha.

Eu tinha calculado um pouco mal e Bella tinha terminado um pouco mais perto de mim do que eu esperava. Foi muito difícil simplesmente não envolver meus braços em torno dela ali mesmo, mas me contive mais uma vez.

"Firme?" Perguntei a Bella, em uma tentativa de me distrair.

"Sim." Bella sorriu incerta.

Eu esperava de rocha em rocha, puxando Bella cuidadosamente atrás de mim. Mostrei a ela tudo nos minúsculos mundos criados pela maré. Bella estava curiosa e ansiosa por eu contar a ela sobre todas as coisas vivas nas poças. Ela não gostou tanto de mim quando eu disse para ela colocar seu dedo em uma anêmona e ela se fechou ao redor dela, mas nós dois demos uma boa risada disso no final.

Estávamos voltando quando Bella caiu fora da minha vista. Ouvi alguns xingamentos e, quando olhei para cima, ela se foi.

"Bella?"Chamei por ela, a preocupação enchendo minha voz.

Em um breve segundo cada coisa ruim que poderia ter possivelmente acontecido com ela correu pelo meu cérebro em rápido avanço. Conhecendo Bella, ela poderia ter disparado sobre um círculo de fadas e conseguido ser puxada para uma outra dimensão.

"Você está bem?" Eu consegui perguntar antes de eu realmente começar a entrar em pânico.

"Bem," ela respondeu quase imediatamente, "eu não estou molhada".

Ela não tinha estado tão longe atrás de mim. Ela deve ter tropeçado mais próxima da última área quando eu não estava olhando. Ela estava recostada em uma rocha.

Eu cheguei ao seu lado o mais rápido possível. Apoiando a maior parte do seu peso, eu consegui pegá-la sobre a área perigosa e sentá-la para que eu pudesse dar uma boa olhada no que tinha acontecido.

Tirei o tênis e a meia fora do pé que Bella esteve mantendo sem o seu peso. Ele parecia bem, mas seis anos de jogar futebol me diziam que você poderia machucar algo muito ruim e nunca ver um arranhão.

Seis anos de futebol e sendo filho de um médico também me ensinaram como identificar uma fratura.

"Mexa seus dedos para mim." Pedi a Bella.

Ela os mexeu para mim com mais entusiasmo do que era exigido. Se a situação não fosse tão séria eu teria rido. Bem, isso significava que nada foi quebrado, pelo menos.

Pressionei meus dedos pelos lados do seu tornozelo. "Isso dói?"

"Não." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Está tudo bem. Olhe." Ela virou o tornozelo ao redor. Eu a vi esconder o breve estremecimento de dor de mim. "Eu apenas o torci. Já fiz isso antes".

Eu me senti tão mal de repente. Eu deveria ter escutado Bella quando ela se sentiu desconfortável em ir até lá. Se eu não tivesse sido tão insistente, então ela não teria se machucado. Foi tudo culpa minha.

"Qual é o problema?" Ela perguntou, parecendo exasperada.

"Eu só me sinto mal. Prometi que não deixaria nada acontecer com você." Havia a culpa novamente. Eu sempre parecia me sentir mal por algo relacionado a Bella.

"Edward, nada aconteceu comigo." Ela insistiu.

"Sim, você se machucou".

"Sim, não é como se fosse a primeira vez que eu fiz isso." Ela mexeu seu pé para mim. "Eu só preciso mantê-lo imóvel por algumas horas e eu vou ficar bem. Se eu não colocar qualquer pressão sobre ele, eu devo estar tão boa como nova amanhã de manhã".

"Eu deveria levar você para casa." Eu resolvi. Talvez eu a levaria para ver o meu pai no caminho, só para ter certeza de que nada estava errado. Um raio-x ou dois me fariam sentir muito melhor.

"Edward, não." Ela tirou seu pé de mim e começou a puxar seu tênis de volta. "Eu vou ficar aqui e me divertir com todo mundo".

Eu tive que sorrir. Ela era muito forte e teimosa. "Está bem." Eu me levantei.

Bella pegou no meu ombro e se levantou, mantendo o peso fora do seu pé ruim. "Bem, é melhor irmos andando se eu vou voltar mancando para a praia antes do sol se pôr".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, virei-me e puxei Bella para cima para as minhas costas. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu a deixaria andar de volta para a praia depois de ela ter se machucado.

"Edward." Ela resmungou, "Você não vai ser capaz de me levar todo o caminho assim".

"Bella, na noite passada eu carreguei você por dois lances de escada enquanto você estava inconsciente. Eu acho que consigo levá-la por meia milha em uma praia plana".

Bella suspirou dramaticamente. "Está bem." Ela agarrou mais forte sobre meus ombros, sem saber puxando-se muito mais perto do que eu pensava que era decente.

Tive que tomar uma respiração profunda para limpar a minha cabeça antes que comecei a descer para a praia com ela.

Depois de poucos minutos Bella passou da estranheza em me deixar carregá-la. Ela começou a apreciar isso e até fez uma piada ou duas às minhas custas. Eu não me importo, era tudo brincadeira e eu faria qualquer coisa para ouvir aquela garota rir.

Estávamos de volta ao grupo mais cedo do que eu desejava. Seth estava jogando bola com Emmett e Jasper, enquanto Jacob falava com Rose e Alice. Jacob era menos pé no saco quando percebia que não tinha uma chance no inferno com uma menina. Depois disso, ele tendia a ser divertido para estar ao redor.

Emmett se inclinou e disse algo a Jasper quando nos viu se aproximando. Eu não precisava ter super audição para saber o que Emmett estava pensando. Jasper, sendo o grande amigo que era, deu um tapa na nuca de Emmett com a bola de futebol. Jasper sorriu para mim e eu gesticulei um 'obrigado' com a boca de volta.

Emmett abriu sua boca quando chegamos perto, mas eu o calei. "Ela caiu e torceu o tornozelo." Eu esclareci. Eu não precisava de Emmett fazendo Bella sentir-se desconfortável.

Estabeleci Bella em um tronco desocupado ao lado da fogueira apagada. "Tire seu tênis. Quero ter certeza que não está inchado".

"Eu estou perfeitamente bem, Edward." Bella resmungou enquanto tirava seu tênis.

Ajoelhei-me na areia à sua frente e a verifiquei novamente para ter certeza de que não tinha piorado, ou que eu não tivesse perdido alguma coisa. "Tudo bem." Suspirei em derrota. "Não se levante. Se você quiser alguma coisa, então peça a alguém. Se eu vir você tentar se levantar, então eu vou te levar pra casa".

"Sim, mamãe." Bella murmurou sarcasticamente.

Eu sorri para ela e Bella mostrou sua pequena e bonita língua rosa para mim.

Escureceu muito rapidamente após Bella e eu voltarmos, mas, felizmente, Jacob tinha a fogueira acesa antes do sol desaparecer completamente.

Todo mundo correu ao redor um pouco, eufóricos por estarmos fora durante a noite. Eu me senti mal sobre Bella estar encalhada neste tronco, mas cada vez que eu olhava para ela, ela sorria para mim e toda vez que eu perguntei se ela estava bem, ela jurou que estava se divertindo.

Não havia nenhum lugar como La Push para ver as estrelas. Depois de passar tanto tempo na cidade, eu tinha quase começado a esquecer como era um céu limpo. Após me certificar que Bella estava bem embrulhada em um cobertor, eu a puxei para perto de mim e mostrei a ela todas as constelações que me lembro.

É claro que Jacob não poderia deixar passar a chance de contar histórias. Felizmente sua tribo tinha muitas lendas antigas e a maioria delas eu não tinha ouvido muitas vezes. Esta, em particular, no entanto, eu tinha ouvido, então eu prestei mais atenção para o fato de que a perna de Bella estava pressionada contra a minha do que no que Jacob estava realmente dizendo.

Senti uma pontada aguda de ciúmes quando Bella se afastou de mim, indo na direção de Jacob. Mas depois eu relaxei quando ela inclinou suas costas contra as minhas pernas. Ela tinha apenas se aproximado do calor do fogo.

Minhas mãos encontraram seu caminho e começaram a esfregar círculos na nuca de Bella. Eu sabia que Bella carregava muita tensão no pescoço e estava sempre esfregando-o. Eu a tinha visto ocasionalmente inclinar sua cabeça para o lado e ouvir um estalo, que eu tinha certeza que não era saudável.

Bella imediatamente relaxou suas costas em mim, muito agradecida por aquilo que eu estava fazendo. Tudo que eu podia dizer da quantidade de tensão em seu pescoço foi de que algo deve tê-la envolvido nos últimos dias.

"Eu tenho uma história agora." Emmett anunciou.

Eu gemi internamente.

"Então, três meninas entraram em um bar".

Eu gemi novamente. Eu tinha ouvido essa. Era menos uma piada e mais uma desculpa para Emmett falar por um longo tempo e terminar com um trocadilho sexual. Eu, em vez disso, retornei o meu foco em Bella.

Ela deitou sua cabeça para trás em meus joelhos e sorriu para mim. Eu acariciava seus cabelos, que se espalharam em toda a minha perna. Ela estava tão linda na luz da brasa da fogueira.

"Eu acho que eu deveria levá-la para casa antes de você adormecer em mim novamente".

Ela fez uma cara de protesto, mas a coisa mais inteligível que ela poderia conseguir foi, "Mmm".

"Vamos lá. Está ficando tarde." Encontrei o tênis de Bella do outro lado do tronco e o entreguei a ela.

Ela os colocou e fez um movimento para levantar-se antes que eu a parasse. "Não, você não vai. Você não vai andar sobre este tornozelo".

Bella pareceu confusa por um breve momento antes de ela perceber o que eu estava falando. Ela riu suavemente para si mesma.

Eu a enrolei mais apertada no cobertor e, mais uma vez, eu a peguei em meus braços. Bella deu um gritinho quando percebeu o que eu estava fazendo e envolveu seus braços firmemente em torno do meu pescoço, agarrando-se a mim.

Ela olhou para mim. Eu nunca tinha percebido quão ridiculamente perto ela ficava quando eu fazia isso. Achei que era porque todas as outras vezes ela tinha estado adormecida. Ela estava acordada agora, e olhando para mim de maneira tão intensa e estranha que eu quase pensei em perguntar a Jasper e Alice se eles podiam voltar com Rose. Então lembrei-me exatamente quão cansada Bella parecia um minuto antes.

Eu a carreguei até o carro, abrindo a porta e conseguindo colocá-la no banco. Ela parecia que estava praticamente dormindo antes mesmo de eu consegui fechar a porta.

Eu odiei acordar Bella quando voltamos para a casa dela, mas isso não podia ser evitado. Bella tinha me permitido carregá-la até a varanda da frente, mas insistiu para que eu a colocasse no chão antes de entrar na casa. Por algum motivo ela não queria que o pai dela me visse a carregando como se fôssemos recém-casados.

Chefe Swan, claro, ficou um pouco chocado quando Bella entrou mancando em casa apoiada por mim. Ele estava tão preocupado que nem sequer pareceu notar que eu a estava segurando, muito menos que Alice e Jasper tinham nos seguido para dentro da casa. Ele trouxe-me um curativo e fui capaz de envolver o tornozelo de Bella.

Ajudei Bella a se levantar em seus pés e ela parecia muito orgulhosa com o fato de que ela podia andar. "Bom como novo".

Eu ri para ela e fui cumprimentar seu pai. "Chefe Swan. É bom ver você de novo".

Ele parecia um pouco confuso no início, antes de perceber que eu estava apertando a mão dele. "Oh – be – é bom ver você também, Edward. Jasper." Ele acenou seu olá para Jasper.

"É melhor irmos." Eu disse, decidindo que seria melhor se eu mantivesse este pequeno encontro curto por causa de Bella. "Bella precisa do seu sono. Ela estava inconsciente no carro. Eu só queria ter certeza de que ela pudesse se locomover sem a minha ajuda".

Bella cuidadosamente fez seu caminho atravessando a sala, indo na direção da escada. "Eu posso me cuidar perfeitamente bem sem você." Ela retrucou, brincando comigo. "Eu vou para a cama." Ela começou a subir as escadas.

"Boa noite, Bella." Eu disse suavemente.

Ela se virou para olhar para mim, seu rosto não mais sério. Ela apenas sorriu, seus olhos cheios de luz brilhante. "Boa noite. Vejo você amanhã".

"Então, você vai dizer a ela amanhã?" Jasper perguntou quando eu o deixei na casa dele.

"Não." Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Por que não, vocês dois vão ficar juntos sozinhos. Nós vamos para a casa da minha avó amanhã à noite." Ele me lembrou.

"Você quer dizer a harpia?"

"Hey." Jasper disse com pouco entusiasmo.

"O quê? Sem ofensa, mas sua avó é uma louca".

"Eu sei." Jasper suspirou. "Você não esteve dizendo a Alice essas coisas, certo? Porque ela tem se colocado em tensão sobre amanhã".

"Bem que ela deveria." Eu disse com toda a seriedade na minha voz. "Você se lembra quando ela disse que não gostou da minha aparência? Eu tinha oito anos!"

"Sim, bem, não que a opinião da vovó realmente importe, mas eu sei que Alice se sentiria melhor se ela tivesse a sua aprovação".

"Emmett está preocupado?" Eu perguntei, balançando a cabeça em direção ao carro de Rose.

"Ele alguma vez se preocupou com alguma coisa? Além disso, a vovó não aprova Rose, ela não vai se importar com quem ela está namorando".

Eu ri. "Qual era aquele nome bonitinho que sua avó costumava chamar Rose nos tempos de colégio?"

"A prostituta da Babilônia." Jasper disse, tentando não sorrir.

"Certo, nós deveríamos começar a chamá-la assim de novo." Eu brinquei.

"A última vez que você chamou Rose disso você passou duas horas dentro do seu próprio armário." Jasper me lembrou.

Eu ri. "Nós éramos apenas crianças idiotas. Se possível, eu sabia menos sobre como lidar com as meninas do que eu sei agora".

"Falando nisso, por que você não vai dizer a ela amanhã?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu tenho um plano. Eu quero levá-la a um lugar especial. Não é exatamente o tipo de lugar que podemos ir a noite, então estou adiando para outro dia. Além disso, eu preciso ter certeza".

"Edward." Jasper grunhiu, "Eu já disse a você, ela é apaixonada por você. Eu falei com ela sobre isso. Eu juro que se você não contar a ela antes do fim dessa semana, então eu vou contar, eu não me importo com o que você faça comigo. Estou cansado de ver vocês dois dançando em torno disso. Além do mais, Alice continua a me fazer perguntas, que eu não posso responder sem quebrar minha promessa a você. Não posso continuar com isso." Jasper parecia sério.

"Não se preocupe." Eu disse. "Eu tenho um plano. Vou dizer a ela e tudo ficará bem".

Jasper foi para a porta da frente. "Só não estrague tudo." Ele disse sobre o seu ombro.

"Obrigado por sua confiança em mim." Eu murmurei sarcasticamente.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Mais um ponto de vista do Edward sobre a situação toda... o que acharam?_

_Deixem reviews e até terça-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, como eu tinha prometido colocar aqui, est__as são as opções de fics "geek" para eu começar a postar depois que essa aqui acabar... dêem suas opiniões!_

_**Opção 1: **__O nerd Edward está convencido de que, quando se trata de sua melhor amiga Bella, ele não tem nenhuma chance... até que ele encontra um artigo em uma revista que discorda disso. Voltando para a escola depois da folga de primavera, ele tem uma imagem totalmente nova, mas isso é o suficiente para ganhar o coração de Bella?_

_**Opção 2: **__Bella era a última geek da escola com a maior queda pelo popular Edward Cullen. Quando Edward faz algo inimaginavelmente cruel, Bella está determinada a mudar. Com a ajuda da sua melhor amiga em Minnesota durante o verão, ela muda. O que acontece quando o novo ano escolar começa?_


	12. Chapter 12

**C****apítulo 12**

Eu não peguei o telefone para ligar para Bella até quase uma da tarde. Quando ela finalmente atendeu o telefone, em vez de dizer olá, ela fez um barulho muito estranho de chiado.

"Foi um barulho estranho." Comentei.

"Eu não estava pensando quando me levantei." Bella murmurou. "Eu me movi um pouco rápido demais para atender o telefone".

Dei um suspiro. "Você não machucou seu tornozelo de novo? Eu poderia ter esperado." Ela se machucou correndo para atender o telefone. Brilhante.

"Eu não sabia que seria você." Ela disse em uma voz frustrada.

"Então, por que mais você poderia ter corrido para atender o telefone?" Eu a provoquei.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um instante antes de disparar um "O que você quer?" para mim.

"A paz mundial, uma economia estável e um Aston Martin. Por quê? Você é algum tipo de gênio?" Eu levei um momento para imaginar Bella vestida como Jeannie é um Gênio.

"Não." Sua voz soou confusa. "O que era o último?"

"É um carro, Bella." Eu suspirei. Ela era muito facilmente distraída.

"Por que um carro?" Ela parecia incrédula.

"Eu gosto de coisas brilhantes," Revirei meus olhos. "Agora, qual foi a sua pergunta?" Eu perguntei, em uma tentativa de voltar ao tema.

"Bem, você obviamente teve alguma motivação para me ligar, é demais perguntar o que é isso?"

"Eu estava pensando se você queria fazer algo hoje à noite".

Bella parou por um segundo. "Claro. Eu acho que é só nós dois outra vez esta noite. O que você quer fazer?"

"Eu não sei." Dei de ombros. "Você é sempre bem-vinda para vir aqui, se quiser".

Ouvi um ligeiro sussurro no fundo. "Por que você não vem aqui?" Bella disse de repente.

"Claro. Isso parece divertido." Deduzi que seu pai estaria fora aquela noite.

"Eu posso cozinhar, eu acho. Ah, e eu tenho esse filme aqui que eu tenho sentido a vontade de forçá-lo a assistir".

"Oh, cara." Eu disse em uma voz provocante. "Quando você me quer?"

Bella balbuciou por um momento. Ouvi um pouco mais de ruído, em seguida, ela perguntou. "Às 19:00hs está bom?"

Eu sorri, sabendo que Jasper estaria pegando Alice às 18h30. "Parece bom, eu vejo você então".

"Tchau." Sua voz chiou no telefone.

Eu provavelmente estava do lado de fora da porta cerca de dez minutos antes que eu tivesse coragem para finalmente bater.

"Está aberta." Ouvi Bella gritar da cozinha.

Abri a porta e tive que tomar um momento para recuperar meu fôlego. Bella estava vestindo o mesmo tom exato do azul como o vestido que ela estava usando no meu sonho. Ficava exatamente tão lindo nela como eu tinha imaginado.

"O que você está fazendo?" Olhei por cima do ombro dela. Foi mais uma desculpa para eu cheirar seu cabelo do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Comida. Estou fazendo isso".

"Você está cozinhando sem supervisão?" Eu a provoquei.

"Sim?" Bella disse. Seu tom questionou onde eu estava levando essa piada.

"Você pode deixar alguma coisa pegando fogo. Olha para a faca que você está segurando. Você ainda tem todos os seus dedos, certo?" Rindo, eu estendi minha mão para agarrar o seu pulso. Ela golpeou-me.

"Sim, eu tenho, Sr. Espertinho." Ela me ameaçou apontando a ponta da sua grande faca no meu estômago. "E, para sua informação, eu tenho cozinhado desde que eu tinha doze anos e eu até agora nunca tive um acidente".

Eu joguei minhas mãos para cima, sinalizando a rendição. Bella sorriu para mim e voltou para o seu trabalho de cortar. Voltei para o balcão.

"Então, o que você está fazendo exatamente?" Perguntei a ela quando me sentei no balcão à sua frente.

"Espaguete. Nada extravagante. Charlie não mantém um monte de coisas em casa com o que eu trabalhar".

Conversamos enquanto Bella continuava cozinhando. Consegui fazer com que ela concordasse em ir a um lugar comigo no dia seguinte, mas eu não diria onde.

"Ótimo." Ela murmurou. "Você vai para despejar meu corpo na floresta?"

"Algo parecido com isso." Eu ri.

Honestamente, eu acho que a comida de Bella era melhor do que dos restaurantes. Além disso, na casa de Bella o pessoal não flertava comigo, infelizmente.

Bella falou com muito entusiasmo por um tempo, mas eu estava distraído. Desde que eu tinha decidido contar a Bella sobre como eu me sentia a respeito dela, minha mente estava constantemente virando-se de cabeça para baixo para encontrar as palavras certas. Eu não estava realmente certo de que o que eu sentia por ela poderia ser colocado em uma frase lógica. O jeito que eu me sentia sobre Bella estava longe de ser lógico.

Enquanto eu estava pensando, Bella tinha parado. Percebi o súbito silêncio no ambiente e olhei para ela. Ela estava inclinada sobre os seus cotovelos sobre o balcão. Os olhos dela me olhavam com uma expressão confusa. Eu sorri e ri sozinho, achei que eu devia ter parecido bem perdido.

O filme que Bella me fez assistir era francês. Fazia anos desde que minha mãe me ensinou francês na nossa mesa da cozinha, mas eu era capaz de segui-lo quando os principais personagens estavam falando devagar o suficiente, mas na maior parte do filme eu estava totalmente dependente das legendas amarelas.

Eu poderia dizer, pela reação de Bella ao filme, que ela se identificava muito com a jovem francesa no filme. Quieta e imaginativa. Compassiva e altruísta. Estas eram as coisas que eu associava com a garota sentada ao meu lado. Fez-me sorrir pensar que eu poderia imaginar Bella criando armadilhas complicadas para as pessoas que eram rudes, ou escrevendo uma carta de amor para fazer alguém se sentir como se a pessoa que os deixou ainda se importasse.

Ela estava tão encantada com o filme que ela realmente mudou-se para fora do sofá e para o chão. Era algo que eu a tinha visto fazer antes, quando ela estava realmente interessada em algo. Ela se aproximaria da tela como se desse modo ela pudesse se aproximar dos próprios personagens.

Eu momentaneamente sentei-me imaginando como Bella poderia ficar hipnotizada por algo tão simples antes de eu perceber que seu movimento tinha colocado muito mais espaço entre nós e eu a segui para fora do sofá e para o chão.

Joguei meu braço em seu ombro, agradecendo mentalmente Emmett pelos seus conselhos sobre como mantê-la próxima. Ela suspirou e recostou-se em meu peito.

Eu vagamente perguntei-me por que eu simplesmente não dizia alguma coisa naquele momento. Era um momento tão bom como qualquer outro, mas eu estava tão obstinada sobre a maneira que eu queria fazer as coisas. Tudo que eu poderia pensar enquanto eu corria meus dedos através das extremidades dos seus cachos era o quanto eu desejava que eu não precisasse dizer nada. Ela não podia simplesmente ver como eu me sentia? Por que eu tenho que dizer isso em voz alta?

A cabeça de Bella moveu para cima e para longe de mim. Por um momento temi que talvez ela quisesse que eu parasse de tocá-la, mas então percebi que ela deve ter ficado afetada por algo que estava acontecendo na tela.

Foi o facilmente previsível final feliz para a história de amor. Eu não conseguia entender por que Bella estava olhando para a tela do filme como se o personagem principal tivesse de repente sumido ao redor e começado a cortar todo mundo no filme em pedacinhos com uma faca de cozinha. Mas os olhos de Bella estavam olhando fixamente para a tela, seu peito se movendo rapidamente como se ela estivesse tendo alguma dificuldade de respirar.

"Bella?" Eu perguntei. Ela não respondeu. Eu acenei minha mão na frente dos seus olhos. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado. "Bella, você está aí?"

Seus olhos se agarraram aos meus. Ela olhou para mim exatamente tão confusa, tão preocupada e tão focada como ela tinha olhado para a tela da televisão. Eu estava a segundos de distância de perguntar a Bella o que estava errado, então algo surpreendente e terrível aconteceu.

Bella se inclinou e beijou-me.

Foi surpreendente porque era tudo que eu sempre quis. Seus lábios macios apenas escovando tão delicadamente contra os meus. Seus dedos frios suavemente roçando contra a minha bochecha. Foi um momento que eu gostaria de lembrar para sempre.

Foi terrível porque, um minuto depois, Bella estava em seus pés, com lágrimas nos olhos sussurrando o quanto ela sentia por isso.

Ela deu um passo para trás e tropeçou na poltrona do seu pai. Estendi minha mão para tocá-la, mas ela se afastou de mim. Antes que minha mente pudesse envolver totalmente ao redor do que estava acontecendo, Bella estava correndo pela cozinha e subindo as escadas.

Levantei para os meus pés, instável, dobrado para segui-la. Parei quando ouvi a porta do quarto dela bater. Eu a teria seguido diretamente para cima até o quarto dela, se ela não tivesse fechado a porta.

Permaneci preso ao chão no chão, passando por todas as razões possíveis pelas quais Bella tinha fugido.

Ela não quis me beijar? Era algo que ela agora se arrependia? Não, sua dor era de vergonha.

Estendi a mão e desliguei a TV, silenciando a horrível música alegre de acordeão que enchia a sala.

Foi algo que eu tinha feito? Como poderia ter sido? Fiquei tão chocado que eu não tinha feito nada!

Isso me bateu. Tentei imaginar o que meu choque congelado deve ter parecido para Bella. O fato de que eu não tinha respondido, de forma alguma, deve ter feito com que ela pensasse que eu não estava interessado. Mas como ela poderia pensar isso? Ela não podia. Como eu me sentia em relação a ela estava claramente escrito no meu rosto. Talvez ela tenha pensado que eu tinha mudado minha mente? A idéia era absurda, mas não importa qual foi a razão, Bella estava chateada e eu não sabia como consertar isso.

Puxei meu celular do meu bolso. Eu o abri e rolei para o primeiro número. Eu sabia que era rude chamar, mas eu tinha a sensação de que Alice ficaria mais do que feliz por uma desculpa para sair.

O telefone tocou apenas uma vez antes de Alice atender. "Olá?" Ela perguntou, sua voz soando aliviada.

"A-Alice." Eu gaguejei. "Você precisa voltar aqui".

"O quê? Por quê? Edward, aconteceu alguma coisa com Bella?"

Ouvi minha voz tremendo quando eu disse, "Eu estraguei tudo muito ruim, Alice. Você-você precisa voltar".

"Certo." A voz de Alice parecia preocupada. "Nós estaremos aí em poucos minutos".

Esperar por Alice e Jasper foi provavelmente os quinze minutos mais longos da minha vida. O tempo todo eu debati comigo mesmo se eu devia ou não ir lá para cima para tentar falar com Bella, mas percebi que eu era provavelmente a última pessoa na Terra que ela queria ver.

Por breves momentos eu tive certeza de que eu poderia ouvi-la lá em cima chorando. Coloquei minha cabeça contra o balcão de azulejos. Eu não tinha certeza se eu vomitaria, ou se eu golpearia minha cabeça no chão até sangrar.

A porta se abriu. Ouvi pequenos passos apressados subindo as escadas atrás de mim. Alguém veio e colocou a mão nas minhas costas. Era Rose.

"Edward." Ela disse suavemente. "O que aconteceu?"

Levantei-me, quase sem fôlego. Rose, Jasper e Emmett estavam parados na cozinha de Bella, olhando para mim.

"Eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo." Eu disse lentamente.

"O que você fez?" Emmett perguntou. Sua voz tornando-se perigosa e protetora.

"Eu não fiz nada. Esse é o problema." Virei as costas para os meus amigos e segui para a sala, caindo na poltrona. Minha cabeça caiu em minhas mãos. Eu podia sentir o quanto meus joelhos tremiam.

Rose se ajoelhou no chão em frente a mim. Ela colocou uma mão macia na minha nuca. Sua tentativa de me confortar nada adiantou. "Edward, o que você não fez?"

"Reagir. Eu não reagi." Olhei para Rose. Os olhos dela estavam confusos. "Bella beijou-me".

Todos os meus três companheiros ofegaram.

"Ela me beijou e eu não fiz nada. Eu não me movi, eu não pensei. Tudo o que sei é que um momento ela estava me beijando e no outro ela estava subindo as escadas, chorando." Senti-me perto de chorar.

Rose estendeu a mão para tocar-me novamente, mas fomos ambos assustados pelo som dos pés pesadamente nas escadas. Antes que eu tivesse sequer uma chance de me mexer, Alice estava do outro lado da sala e bateu-me com força no rosto.

"O que diabos está errado com você?" Ela meio que gritou comigo. "Como você pôde fazer isso com ela?" Jasper veio para a frente e colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Alice, no caso de ela tentar me bater de novo. Alice o empurrou bruscamente para fora.

"Eu nunca vi Bella tão chateada. Aquela garota tem estado apaixonada por você por tanto tempo quanto ela conhece você. Você tem que ser um idiota de não ver isso! Eu pensei que você fosse o tipo de pessoa que se você não sentisse o mesmo por ela, que você diria algo em vez de amarrá-la até que seu coração fosse partido." Ela quase gritou.

Eu abri minha boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras não saíam. Enquanto Alice tinha começado a história errada, ela tinha todos os motivos para gritar comigo.

"Eu não quero ouvir isso." Alice levantou a mão como se quisesse bloquear as palavras que eu não conseguia dar forma. "Eu não quero nem olhar para você agora, Edward. Por que você ainda está aqui?"

Abaixei minha cabeça. "Vou embora." Comecei a andar até a porta da frente. "Alice?" Eu perguntei.

Alice estava de costas para mim, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. "Bella e eu tínhamos planos para amanhã. Havia um lugar onde eu queria levá-la".

"Eu não acho que Bella quer ir a qualquer lugar com você".

Eu respirei. "Eu sei que Bella está chateada, mas você não pode tomar decisões por ela." Eu respondi.

Alice se virou para me olhar.

"Olha, me dê uma chance para fazer isso direito. Preciso explicar a ela o que aconteceu." Os olhos de Alice se estreitaram perigosamente. Percebi que eu não chegaria a lugar nenhum com Alice no momento. "Eu estarei aqui para pegar Bella às 10h30. Eu ficaria muito grato se você pudesse ter certeza de que ela esteja vestida, mas, se não, vou ser mais do que feliz em tirá-la daqui em seu pijama. A escolha é sua." Virei as costas para Alice. "Eu sei que você está chateada por ela, Alice, mas você não sabe tudo." Eu disse tão calmamente quanto eu pude.

"Acho que verei vocês quando chegarmos em casa." Caminhei até a porta, deixando-a bater atrás de mim.

Dirigi direto para casa, nem mesmo certo de que eu estava indo na direção certa, até que vi as luzes acesas na minha casa. Puxei para a garagem e parei o carro. Fiquei lá sentado por vários minutos segurando o volante. Então eu fiz algo que eu não tinha feito desde que eu tinha onze anos. Eu comecei a chorar.

Tanto quanto eu poderia dizer, eu tinha estragado tudo além do reparo. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu tinha encontrado uma garota que não apenas era perfeita para mim, mas que eu amava mais do que eu tinha pensado ser possível. Em uma estúpida falta de ação eu tinha perdido tudo.

Houve uma batida calma na janela do meu lado. Olhei para cima para ver minha mãe parada do lado de fora do meu carro, seus olhos preocupados.

Limpei a umidade para fora dos meus olhos e abri a porta.

"Edward, o que está errado?" Ela perguntou quando eu saí do carro.

"Ah, tudo." Bati a porta do carro fazendo minha mãe saltar.

Ela parecia ainda mais preocupada quando ela me seguiu apressadamente pelos degraus da frente e para dentro da casa. "Querido, o que é?"

Eu afundei em um dos sofás. "Eu acho que posso ter perdido Bella." Eu disse em minhas mãos.

"Oh, Edward." Ouvi seus passos na minha direção.

"Esme." A voz do meu pai veio do alto da escada. "Esme, você pode vir até aqui por um momento?"

"Oh." Minha mãe suspirou. Ela acariciou minhas mãos, que ainda estavam cobrindo meu rosto. "Espere aqui, querido. Estarei de volta em um momento".

Ouvi uma conversa abafada do topo da escadaria. Eu não estava realmente certo do que estava acontecendo até que eu claramente ouvi meu pai dizer, "Só deixe-me falar com o menino".

Um momento depois minha mãe estava chamando meu nome. "Edward?" Tirei minhas mãos do meu rosto para olhar para ela enquanto ela descia as escadas para mim. "Seu pai gostaria de vê-lo em seu escritório".

Por alguma razão, aquelas palavras encheram-me de um horror frio. O escritório do meu pai era o único lugar na casa em que eu nunca tinha realmente passado algum tempo. Minha mãe sempre disse que era seu único espaço pessoal em toda a casa e nós podíamos muito bem deixá-lo tê-lo. As únicas vezes em que eu já tinha estado no seu escritório foi quando eu estava em apuros. Eu não tinha, na verdade, estado lá desde que eu tinha uns doze anos.

Balancei a cabeça para a minha mãe e fui subindo as escadas.

A sala era exatamente como eu lembrava. Painéis de madeira escura. Estantes preenchidas com textos médicos. Às vezes eu me perguntava se o meu pai era secretamente decepcionado que eu não tinha escolhido me tornar um médico.

Meu pai estava encostado à lareira, olhando para as chamas crepitando alegremente. "Sente-se, filho." Ele acenou com a mão para o sofá de couro que se alinhava na parede em que estava a porta.

Sentei-me no sofá e respirei fundo.

"Você quer me dizer o que aconteceu esta noite?" Meu pai perguntou delicadamente, seus olhos treinados sobre o fogo.

Eu disse a ele da melhor forma que pude. Eu podia sentir a náusea de novo. Quando terminei minha história meu pai sorriu, rindo baixinho para si mesmo.

"Oh, filho, não é tão ruim quanto você pensa. Mas, novamente, você sempre esteve propenso à reação exagerada".

"Obrigado, pai." Murmurei sarcasticamente.

"Bem, é verdade." Ele afastou-se da lareira e ao longo da sua mesa. Eu ouvi um tilintar de vidro, então olhei para cima para ver meu pai sorrindo para mim, me oferecendo um copo de whisky.

"Quão bêbado isso vai me deixar?" Perguntei quando peguei o copo dele.

"Provavelmente não bêbado o suficiente." Ele riu suavemente.

Dei um gole na bebida. Tossi porque o álcool queimou minha garganta.

"Você sabe, eu estava esperando você bagunçar as coisas com Bella, mas eu não havia imaginado que seria tão cedo".

Eu olhei para o meu pai, confuso e um pouco magoado.

Ele suspirou, encostando em sua mesa. "Eu deixei sua mãe criá-lo como o pequeno cavalheiro que ela queria porque eu sabia que seria bom para você. Mas eu sempre soube que você não tinha nenhuma habilidade real em lidar com as meninas".

"Você poderia ter me ajudado." Eu murmurei com raiva.

"Eu poderia, mas eu queria que você aprendesse sozinho. Nós aprendemos com os nossos erros, Edward. Aprendemos o que não fazer. Aprendemos o que não dizer. Nós aprendemos como superá-los. E, acima de tudo, aprendemos que eles não são o fim do mundo. Você vai passar por isso e, antes que você perceba, tudo estará bem".

Eu meio que suspirei, meio que ri. "Você tem certeza disso?"

"Edward, sua mãe tem um monte de histórias bonitas de quando éramos jovens. Parece tudo perfeito porque ela nunca menciona as vezes em que eu estraguei as coisas. Ninguém nunca menciona. Ninguém gosta de falar sobre as coisas estúpidas que eles desejam que não tivessem dito ou feito, principalmente porque elas realmente não importam no esquema geral das coisas. Se você ama Bella como sua mãe pensa que você ama, como eu acho que você ama, então este pequeno deslize não vai importar depois de você pedir desculpas e explicar a ela o que realmente sente".

Virei o copo de cristal para frente e para trás em minhas mãos. "Você realmente não poderia ter mencionado isso antes?"

"Teria ajudado?" Ele deu de ombros. "Sua mãe criou você com um sentido de planejar o futuro e sabendo como você queria que as coisas funcionassem. Planejamento é bom, mas você precisa aprender que as coisas raramente vão da maneira que você planejou. Elas ainda podem ir do jeito que você quer que eles vão, mas nunca será completamente da maneira que você pensou que seria. Eu estava esperando que você descobrisse isso por conta própria".

"Isso ainda não explica por que você nunca falou comigo sobre as meninas".

Ele sorriu com ironia. "Isso foi em parte minha própria loucura. Eu não queria pressioná-lo, fazê-lo pensar que eu esperava que você fosse namorar, ou algo assim. Meu pai me empurrou para isso e isso foi atribuído a muitas das vezes que eu estraguei tudo com a sua mãe. Tenho estado muito orgulhoso observando você na última semana. Você tem tratado isto muito bem. Você é um rapaz inteligente, Edward. Eu sabia que você poderia fazer isso funcionar".

"Eu ainda estraguei".

"Sim, você o fez, mas não é tão ruim quanto você pensa. Você estava chocado e isso é compreensível. Bella é uma garota inteligente. Ela vai ouvi-lo, eventualmente. Mas uma coisa que eu tenho visto você tropeçar uma e outra vez é tornar claro para ela como você se sente".

"O quê?" Eu disse, perplexo. "Como eu posso tornar isso mais claro para ela? Propondo casamento?"

Papai riu. "Deixe-me dizer uma coisa, filho. Mulheres lêem as coisas de forma diferente do que nós. A nossa maneira de ver e ouvir as coisas é diferente. Enquanto você pensa que você está sendo direto sobre como você se sente, Bella pode não ver isso da mesma maneira. As chances são de que, até esta noite, ela estava confusa sobre como você se sentia. Você nunca disse realmente o que você sente e você nunca fez nada para mostrar, então ela ainda pode pensar que você queria que esta relação não fosse nada mais do que platônica".

Tentei envolver minha cabeça em torno de como Bella podia ver as coisas dessa maneira. Então eu pensei sobre como Alice nos via. Jasper disse que Alice estava sempre fazendo perguntas sobre mim e como eu me sentia sobre Bella. Ela me via com Bella o tempo todo e eu tinha a sensação de que Bella conversava com ela sobre tudo. Seria possível que as minhas emoções, que eu tinha pensado serem tão bruscas, serem enigmáticas?

"Então, como eu devo fazer isso certo?"

"Você vai ver Bella de novo?"

Eu assenti. "Vou levá-la em uma caminhada pela montanha amanhã".

"Você vai ter que mostrar a ela como você se sente sobre ela".

"Mostrar a ela?"

"Sim. Ela não vai querer ouvir explicações. Ela estará muito chateada. Você terá que mostrar a ela".

"Como eu faço isso?"

Papai sorriu. "Se você não consegue descobrir isso sozinho, filho, então eu realmente fiz algo errado. Vá para a cama." Ele balançou a cabeça em direção à porta. "Você vai descobrir tudo e a esta hora amanhã, você terá Bella finalmente em seus braços".

Enquanto eu caminhava para o meu quarto, puxei meu celular do meu bolso para desligá-lo. Eu tinha uma mensagem de texto de Jasper.

_C__onvenci Alice a deixar você ter seu caminho. __É melhor não estragar tudo. Você me deve um grande momento. _

Suspirei para mim e reavaliei os meus planos para amanhã.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Nossa, fiquei morrendo de pena do Edward… Alice até deu um tapa nele, sem sequer ouvir a explicação, tadinho... e o Carlisle dando as "dicas" de como consertar as coisas... kkkk._

_O próximo é o último cap. e será postado na quinta-feira, então..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Ah, quem ainda não votou, aproveita votação para a próxima fic _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, quem ainda não votou para a próxima fic geek a estrear depois dessa aqui, vote e eu dou o resultado na quinta-feira de qual foi a mais votada... __As votações estão praticamente empatadas até agora, 8 votos para a opção 1 e 9 votos para a opção 2..._

_**Opção 1: **__O nerd Edward está convencido de que, quando se trata de sua melhor amiga Bella, ele não tem nenhuma chance... até que ele encontra um artigo em uma revista que discorda disso. Voltando para a escola depois da folga de primavera, ele tem uma imagem totalmente nova, mas isso é o suficiente para ganhar o coração de Bella?_

_**Opção 2: **__Bella era a última geek da escola com a maior queda pelo popular Edward Cullen. Quando Edward faz algo inimaginavelmente cruel, Bella está determinada a mudar. Com a ajuda da sua melhor amiga em Minnesota durante o verão, ela muda. O que acontece quando o novo ano escolar começa?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 **

Eu estava errado na noite anterior quando eu tinha pensado que esperar por Alice e Jasper tinha sido o momento mais longo da minha vida. Esperando por Bella sair da sua casa era ainda mais estressante.

Jasper me ligou para dizer que Alice tinha obtido êxito em acordar Bella e agora eles estavam na estrada para Seattle. Suspirando pesadamente eu dei a Jasper permissão para contar tudo para Alice, contanto apenas que ela não ligasse para Bella até que eu tivesse conversado com ela. Eu não queria que Alice ficasse mais com raiva de mim.

Estacionei em frente à casa da Bella cerca de dez minutos mais cedo. Esperei no carro enquanto eu podia.

Às 10h30 eu comecei a debater comigo mesmo se eu deveria bater na porta. Eu já tinha visto Bella olhar para fora da janela cinco minutos antes, ela sabia que eu estava lá. Decidi apenas esperar que ela saísse sozinha.

Eu saí, no entanto, do carro e inclinei-me sobre ele, esperando por Bella. Eu tinha a sensação de que se eu ficasse dentro muito tempo eu ficaria com medo e iria embora.

Cinco minutos depois Bella saiu da casa. Esta não era a Bella que eu tinha visto na última semana, a garota animada e feliz, que era, obviamente, vestida por Alice. Hoje Bella tinha seu cabelo puxado para trás em seu rabo de cavalo normal. Ela estava vestindo seu velho par de jeans de sempre e uma camiseta vermelha com uma foto de uma menina de óculos que dizia, 'leitura é sexy'. Se fosse em outra ocasião, eu teria rido.

Tentei sorrir para Bella, mas ela apenas me olhou sem emoção e então olhou para os seus sapatos.

Eu não podia parar o meu tremor. Ela parecia tão triste. Eu estava irritado que eu era a razão pela qual ela estava tão chateada.

Abri a porta para ela e Bella passou por mim como se eu não estivesse lá. Ela passou o passeio inteiro de carro tentando fingir que estava em outro lugar. Ela nunca disse nada, apenas olhava pela janela.

Várias vezes eu quase disse algo, incapaz de suportar a tristeza que estava pendurada em torno de Bella. Mas, eu tinha o meu plano e eu iria cumpri-lo. Se Bella quisesse falar, então eu falaria, mas se ela ficasse quieta, então eu tinha uma chance melhor de que isso funcionasse do jeito que eu queria.

Claro, se eu escutasse o que meu pai disse, então eu já sabia que não funcionaria exatamente do jeito que planejei. Mas espero que seja próximo o suficiente.

Enquanto Bella e eu andamos até a trilha familiar, comecei a repensar o meu plano anterior. Talvez não dizendo nada eu estivesse colocando uma distância desnecessária entre nós. Talvez eu estivesse apenas fazendo as coisas piores.

Ocasionalmente eu gesticularia para algo em uma tentativa de chamar a atenção de Bella para o que quer que fosse. Ela olharia para ele fixamente e meu coração afundaria. Uma hora de silêncio insuportável e ainda mais uma hora por vir. Talvez eu devesse ter simplesmente conversado com ela no carro.

A primeira vez que eu tinha tropeçado em meu pequeno caminho pela floresta eu tinha tido o cuidado suficiente para marcá-lo. Bella encostou-se ao parapeito de madeira que impedia que as pessoas caíssem para o lado íngreme da montanha enquanto eu procurava o pequeno monte de pedras que eu tinha prendido debaixo de algumas rotas de árvores.

Uma vez que o caminho principal estava limpo de outras pessoas, eu saí para a floresta, imediatamente sentindo-me melhor. Eu me virei para olhar para Bella, que estava olhando para mim como se eu fosse louco. Sorri para ela e acenei para a frente com a minha mão.

Por um breve momento eu esperei que ela poderia pegar minha mão quando ela saiu da trilha, mas ela a ignorou, concentrando-se mais sobre onde levava o caminho incerto.

Minhas mãos tremiam e doíam para segurar Bella. Enquanto caminhávamos através dos bosques mais traiçoeiros, esperei por Bella tropeçar, assim eu poderia tocá-la por um breve momento. Bella parecia estar à espera de tropeçar também, mas, em vez de querer que eu a pegasse, ela parecia determinada a não cair.

Mais uma vez eu comecei a lutar comigo mesmo. Eu tinha chegado com cerca de dez motivos por que Bella deveria me odiar quando lembrei do meu pai dizendo como eu sempre exagerava.

Olhei para cima para ver a grande árvore caída que me dizia o quão perto estávamos da clareira. Bella parecia confusa e cansada.

Quando chegamos à borda da clareira, Bella não parecia mais confusa. Ela suspirou e correu para a mancha de flores roxas que enchiam o espaço aberto. Estávamos suficientemente no alto que havíamos passado o nevoeiro e Bella foi capaz de olhar para cima e ver a luz do sol que descia sobre ela. A visão era o exato oposto do sonho que eu tive, mas isso não o tornou menos bonito.

Bella fechou seus olhos e inclinou o rosto para o sol. Eu a ouvi respirar profundamente e ela sorriu. Seu rosto parecia relaxado e feliz, como se tudo o que tivesse acontecido não aconteceu.

Eu mesmo respirei fundo, não tendo certeza do que eu estava prestes a fazer e saí para as flores. Minha pele se eriçando à luz do sol batendo nela.

Eu me aproximei de Bella e seus olhos se abriram. Ela se assustou com o quão perto eu estava e eu fiquei momentaneamente preocupado que ela cairia, mas ela conseguiu se equilibrar.

Eu estava apavorado, mas eu sabia o que tinha que fazer. Evocando cada pedaço de coragem que eu possuía, puxei Bella para mim e a beijei.

Ela ficou parada por um momento, obviamente tão assustada como eu tinha ficado na noite anterior. Mas onde Bella fugiu da minha falta de reação eu a beijei mais forte, querendo que ela reagisse de alguma forma.

Eu tive o meu desejo realizado quando de repente ela fechou suas mãos no meu cabelo, puxando-me para ela. Deslizei meus braços ao redor da cintura de Bella, do jeito que eu a tinha prendido no beco em Port Angels. Então eu a puxei para mais perto. Eu me senti como se eu não pudesse levá-la perto o suficiente para mim.

Implorei à sua boca que abrisse sob a minha e ela obedeceu. Esse momento era tão perfeito que eu tinha esquecido todas as coisas que eu ainda precisava dizer a ela. Nada importava. Bella estava em meus braços. Eu a estava beijando e, mais importante, ela estava me beijando de volta.

Eu a senti amolecer em meus braços, mas, felizmente, consegui apertar o meu aperto nela antes de ela deslizar para longe de mim. Ela continuou a me beijar ferozmente enquanto eu gentilmente nos abaixei para o chão. Eu não queria arriscar nenhum de nós realmente caindo.

Lá estávamos nós no meio da floresta. Nós nos agarramos um ao outro como se o mundo estivesse prestes a terminar. Nos ajoelhamos lá, minhas mãos trilhando para cima e para baixo nas costas de Bella, as mãos de Bella ainda fechadas em punho no meu cabelo. Eu queria mantê-las lá para sempre, trancadas naquele momento perfeito, mas eu sabia que ainda havia muito para ser dito.

Tentei recuar, a fim de recuperar algum tipo de compostura. Bella não estava tendo nada disso. Quando eu me movi para sentar em minhas pernas, Bella avançou comigo, montando em meus quadris.

Por um momento, todos os pensamentos de conversas lógicas voaram para longe. Enrolei um braço em volta da cintura de Bella para puxá-la para mais perto e torci minha outra mão em seu cabelo, tirando o elástico que o prendia no lugar e permitindo que ele caísse sobre seus ombros.

Eu a puxei para mais perto. Eu não podia consegui-la perto o suficiente. Eu momentaneamente me preocupei que eu estava sendo muito forte com ela, mas depois lembrei-me que Bella era aquela sentada em cima de mim e, no momento, ela provavelmente tinha mais controle sobre a situação do que eu. Deixei isso ir e permiti-me ficar contente onde eu estava.

"Bella." Eu tentei dizer enquanto ela me beijava. "Você – acha que podemos – conversar?"

Bella se afastou de mim e olhou para mim. Ela estava tão linda naquele momento, os cabelos desgrenhados, os olhos selvagens.

"Não." Ela balançou sua cabeça. Eu quase esqueci o que ia dizer quando ela me puxou para ela novamente em outro beijo.

Depois de um minueto eu a empurrei para trás, necessitando falar. "Por quê?"

"Porque," a voz de Bella tremeu, "se pararmos, então você não vai me deixar beijá-lo mais".

Isso não fazia sentido. Ela não entendeu? Ela pensa que eu estava apenas jogando um osso para ela? Um olhar em seus olhos me disse que era isso que ela pensava.

Eu não pude evitar sorrir para mim mesmo. Acho que meu pai não sabe tudo sobre as meninas também.

Puxei-a para baixo para mim novamente. Ela agarrou em mim com força. Eu estava grato por isso enquanto eu gentilmente a virei de costas na grama. Bella agarrou meus ombros, tentando puxar-me com ela, mas eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre seus ombros e empurrei-me para longe dela. Ao segurá-la para baixo eu também consegui impedi-la de tentar me beijar de novo.

Eu sorri para ela, tentando deixá-la saber que tudo ficaria bem. "E se conversarmos e eu prometo deixar você me beijar de novo mais tarde?"

Eu podia ver os pensamentos passando pela mente de Bella. Talvez agora a minha declaração fizesse sentido para ela. Ou não.

Ela assentiu com tristeza e sentei-me de volta, permitindo que ela se sentasse na grama.

Tentei fazer contato visual com ela, mas Bella manteve seus olhos treinados sobre as flores roxas que cresciam ao nosso redor. Ela torcia uma para frente e para trás entre seus dedos.

Eu suspirei. "Bella, eu sinto muito sobre a noite passada".

"Você não tem que se desculpar." Ela murmurou tão baixo que eu quase não pude ouvi-la. "Foi tudo culpa minha".

"Não, Bella, você não entende?" Agarrei os ombros dela. Ela relutantemente encontrou meus olhos. "Foi minha culpa".

Ela me olhou como se eu a estivesse acalmando. "Não, eu tenho certeza que foi toda minha".

Eu me senti mal. Como ela pode se culpar por isso? "Não, Bella, deixe-me explicar. Você tem que ver que - você me assustou ontem à noite! Eu não estava esperando que você fizesse isso. E eu fiquei tão chocado que – eu congelei. Sinto muito." Eu implorei a ela.

"Foi uma reação legítima, Edward." Ela encolheu seus ombros tirando minhas mãos deles. "Se alguém por quem eu não tivesse esse tipo de sentimentos tentasse me beijar-"

"O quê?" Eu tive que pará-la. "Você acha que eu não tenho sentimentos por você?" Sério, pensar que eu podia ter estado confuso sobre os meus sentimentos, ou alterá-los, era uma coisa, mas, depois de tudo isso, depois do que eu acabei de dizer, ela poderia realmente pensar que eu não a amava?

"Nós somos apenas _amigos_, Edward. Você mesmo disse isso um milhão de vezes".

Eu amaldiçoei, fechando meus olhos. Então eu comecei a rir. Claro, meu plano brilhante para fazer Bella sentir-se confortável ao meu redor tornando-me seu amigo tinha saído pela culatra. Abri meus olhos e olhei para o céu, ainda rindo. "Oh meu Deus".

"O quê?" Bella parecia confusa.

Olhei para ela e sorri. "Nada. Eu só estou rindo de mim mesmo".

"Importa-se de me contar essa piada?"

"Parece que estamos interpretando mal um ao outro, Bella. No entanto, como você conseguiu se convencer de que eu não tenho sentimentos por você é incompreensível. Na semana passada devo ter dito isso mais vezes do que eu posso contar. Eu senti como se estivesse gritando isso para você. E você sinceramente não tinha idéia?"

"Você tem sentimentos por mim? Mais do que sentimentos platônicos? Desde quando?" Ela me olhou como se eu fosse louco. Ela ainda não acreditava em mim.

"Desde a primeira vez que você repreendeu-me por ter sido rude com você em sala de aula." Eu sorri quando trouxe de volta a memória da nossa primeira interação. "Você foi a primeira garota, além de Rose, que não colocou-se com o meu lixo. Isso me chocou, e eu gostei. Chocou-me que eu gostei _disso_".

"Isso não o impediu de ser um idiota." Ela comentou.

"Claro que não. Significava que eu tinha que colocar minha guarda ainda mais elevada. Eu disse a você, eu queria que você fosse diferente, mas eu não conseguia me convencer de que você era. Eu estava apenas esperando que você se transformasse em uma daquelas horríveis garotas superficiais. Se eu me deixasse com você, então eu acabaria pior do que nunca".

"Mas eu não era como as outras garotas." Ela me avisou.

"Não, você não era. Toda vez que eu via você, você se tornava mais e mais frustrante. Mais inteligente, mais amável, mais doce. Você estava rasgando minha vida e uma parte de mim te odiava por isso. Você tem que entender, Bella, antes de você vir, eu nunca tinha sequer olhado para outra garota. Você se tornou tudo no que eu podia pensar. E então, naquela noite no cinema." Lembrei da maneira como Bella estava no brilho do cinema. "O próprio fato de que você estava lá me fez querer você. Eu nunca quis ninguém antes. É muito confuso na primeira vez".

"Conte-me sobre isso." Ela murmurou. "Especialmente quando a pessoa que você quer está sendo um idiota distante".

Eu sorri e estendi minha mão para tocar o cabelo de Bella. Meus dedos percorreram o lado do seu rosto e eu não pude deixar de segurar sua mandíbula.

"Eu te disse que eu senti muito por isso." Eu disse calmamente.

Ela inclinou sua bochecha na minha mão. "Eu sei".

Corri meu polegar através das maçãs do seu rosto delicado. "Você é tão bonita." Comentei, aliviado que eu pudesse finalmente dizer isso em voz alta.

O rosto de Bella ficou vermelho escarlate.

"Ainda mais quando você faz isso." Suspirei novamente. A necessidade de se desculpar tinha retornado. "Eu sinto muito por deixá-la triste na noite passada. Eu me senti como um completo idiota".

"Sim, você foi." Ela disse brincando.

Eu ri. "Então, agora você acredita que eu tenho sentimentos por você?"

"Não." Bella balançou sua cabeça. "Agora eu estou convencida de que estou dormindo. Eu tenho que estar sonhando com isso".

Enfiei minha mão em torno da sua nuca e me inclinei para ela. "Bem, então eu acho que é o meu trabalho despertar a bela princesa".

Eu a beijei delicadamente, muito mais próximo do jeito que ela tinha me beijado na noite anterior.

"Você já está acordada?" Sussurrei contra os seus lábios.

"Não." Bella riu.

Ela fechou suas mãos no meu cabelo de novo e me puxou para ela. Ela caiu de costas na grama, puxando-me em cima dela.

Nós nos separamos, ambos rindo. "Deus, eu te amo." Eu disse sem pensar. Simplesmente parecia uma coisa tão natural para dizer nesse momento.

"O quê?" Os olhos de Bella esbugalharam para fora da sua cabeça.

Inclinei-me para mais perto dela. "Eu te amo." Repeti pairando meus lábios a poucos centímetros de distância dela.

"Desde quando?" Bella perguntou em uma voz trêmula.

"Desde aquela noite, a primeira noite no meu apartamento. Você disse meu nome em seu sono".

Bella ficou vermelha. Seu rosto parecia um pouco chateado.

"Você tinha que escolher um dos momentos mais embaraçosos da minha vida?" Ela perguntou.

Eu sorri para ela, pensando em como ela era boba. "Foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida." Comecei a acariciar o rosto dela novamente. "Ouvir você dizer meu nome, sabendo que você estava sonhando comigo, isso me obrigou a admitir que eu tinha sentimentos por você. Se você não tivesse, eu poderia ter ignorado como eu me sentia".

"Bem, nós não poderíamos ter isso, agora podemos? Bella riu.

"Bem, só para que você não se sinta deixado de lado, eu amo você também." Ela disse simplesmente, como se fosse algum fato chato.

Revirei meus olhos em sua falta de emoção, enquanto dentro do meu coração eu estava fazendo cambalhotas com as suas palavras. "Fico feliz em ouvir isso".

Ela sorriu para mim e, mais uma vez, puxou-me para baixo em um beijo apaixonado.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, a declaração final... o que acharam? _

_Chegamos ao fim de mais uma fic, espero que todas tenham gostado._

_Obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews e acompanharam!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_O resultado da votação sobre a próxima "fic geek" ficou assim: 11 votos para a opção 1 e 14 votos para a opção 2, então a escolhida pela maioria foi a **opção 2**. Eu começarei a postá-la no sábado e qdo ela acabar, eu começo a postar a opção 1...  
_


End file.
